GAME OF THRONES VALAR MORGHULIS
by jman007
Summary: Arya is my favorite character so I had to write another fanfic about her...Valar Morghulis all men die...So what if Arya convinced Jacqen H'ghar to train her without ever leaving Westeros
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

VALAR MORGHULIS

Chapters

1\. ARYA

2\. KING'S LANDING

3\. THE LIST

4\. THREE NAMES

5\. TRAINING

PART 1. LIES, FACES, AND BLOOD

PART 2. LESSONS LEARNED

6\. MAKING PLANS

7\. SANSA

8\. THE KING IN THE NORTH

9\. STANNIS

PART 1. BEND THE KNEE

PART 2. FALLEN KING

10\. JUSTICE

11\. PETYR

12\. THE BLACKFISH

13\. THE HOUND

14\. THE NORTH REMEMBERS

15\. HOUSE TULLY

16\. JON

PART 1. HOME AGAIN

PART 2. FAMILY

17\. QUEEN CERSEI

18\. DRAGONSTONE

19\. EURON

20\. THE LONE WOLF

PART 1. CHAOS

PART 2. THE DRAGON QUEEN

21\. THE HAND OF DEATH

22\. THE DRAGON AND THE WOLF

23\. ALLIANCE

24\. THE LONG NIGHT

PART 1. THE HORN OF WINTER

PART 2. THE NIGHT KING

25\. CRACKEN'S BLOOD

26\. FINAL BATTLE

27\. VALAR MORGHULIS

PART 1. THE WAIF

PART 2. VALAR DOERHERIS

CHAPTER 1. ARYA

Arya Stark was born during a long summer; one of the longest summers in recorded history. She is the fourth of five children and the second girl born to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. Arya is often compared to her Aunt Lyanna, because she prefers riding horses, shooting arrows, and learning to fight rather than the things a young noble lady should learn. When no one is looking Arya teaches herself to shot the bow. As often as she can Arya sneaks away from her lessons on sowing, religion, and ladyship of a great house. Arya Underfoot is one of the nicknames she is called, because she is always in the Kitchens, the smithy, and the stables asking questions about one thing or another.

Arya is eleven years of age sitting with Sansa learning the duties of a high born noble woman. The moment Septa Modane isn't looking Arya sneaks away. "Okay now we shall…" Sansa is holding her lips together trying not to laugh. Modane stairs at Sansa and they both burst into laughter. "You could have said something you know."

"And risk her wrath!"

"Seven hells take me I will not chase the little monster."

Arya hides until she believes Septa Modane isn't hunting her; Arya is very good at hiding. She leaves her hiding place and makes her way to the main courtyard where her brothers are practicing the bow. When her brother Bran misses the shot Robb, Jon, and Theon laugh. "Which one of you was marksman at his age…" Eddard Stark asks.

Arya takes her bow and nocks an arrow, she aims and fires hitting the bull's eye. Everyone turns to look at her. Arya mockingly curtsies to her brother with a smile. Her smile gets bigger as Bran starts chasing her. Arya is fast and outruns her brother dodging under carts, running across tables and up the steps. Eventually he gives up and Arya skips through the castle in victory.

"Arya!"

She stops upon hearing the voice of her mother. She slowly turns around, "Yes mother."

Catelyn Stark shakes her head, "Yes mother…Why aren't you at your lessons?"

"I hate them…When I grow up I am going to be the first female Knight in the history of Westeros."

Cat as she is often called huffs, "Little girl you will be the end of me."

Arya was not in the mood for another lecture, her mind is racing on how to get out of the coming storm, she smiles on the inside, "Where is father?"

Cat narrows her eyes with a hint of a smile on her lips, "Your father had to leave…There was a…He had to leave."

"But why?"

"You never mind why? Go to your room and stay there until he returns."

"Yes ma'am…" Arya slowly walks away in a sad manner, but she has a smile on her face. When she gets to her room Arya passes the time by reading The Prince of Pirates. Then she stands on her hands leaning against the wall. She takes a short nap and is awakened by one of the servants.

"Young Mistress…Your Lord Father is returning…"

Arya bolts out of bed and runs all the way to the courtyard. Just as she arrives her father rides through the gates with Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran, and Rodrik Cassel. Theon walks up Arya and hands her a pup. "Here ya go."

"Oh my goodness…What's her name?"

"You have to name her."

Arya sees Robb, Jon, and Bran with one as well; as she walks up to Jon Theon hands one to Sansa and Rickon. "What did you name yours?"

"Ghost!"

She nods, "I like it…I am going to name her Nymeria…"

The children love their new pets and form a bond with them that goes beyond any master pet relationship anyone has ever seen. Everywhere Arya goes Nymeria is there right beside her. When she played hide and seek with her brothers the Dire pups played as well. The wolves seem to mimic the temperaments of their masters. Robb's Dire wolf Grey Wind lived up to his name, fast as the wind and was a force to be reckoned with if angered; just like Robb. Ghost was a ghost always quiet and never made a sound when he was around. Like Jon he kept to himself and like Jon favored Arya, Ghost favored Nymeria.

Lady as Sansa named her was just as prim and proper like her owner. The wolf never got dirty or caused trouble like the other wolves. She didn't even howl when they did and only ate what Sansa fed her. Summer was just like Bran, adventurous always exploring and looking for mischief. Shaggy Dog is the meanest of the Wolves, but the black devil as many in the castle called him always obeyed Rickon.

Arya had sat through an entire lesson with Septa Modane and when it is over she goes looking for Jon. She finds him practicing on the wooden dummy with his sword. "I was wondering if you would teach me how to use a sword…"

"Strange request from a high born lady…"

"I am not a high born lady!" She yells tackling him at the waist.

"Alright you little monster…"

"Arya!" They stop to look at Sansa, "Father and mother wishes to speak with us…" She is about to walk off and stops to look back at Jon, "You too Snow."

Jon scoops up Arya and places her over his shoulder. She sits in his lap when they reach the main hall. Maester Luwin is present. "We called you all here because the King is coming to Winterfell…With his entire family."

"Why?" Robb asks.

"Jon Arryn the Hand of the King is dead. I believe he is coming here to ask me to be his new Hand."

"We want all of you to be on your best behavior…"

Arya was both excited and dreading the King's arrival; on the one hand she would see all the Knights and the King's Guard. The Kingslayer Jaime Lannister, the youngest Knight to ever join the King's Guard. He served both the mad King and King Robert the Usurper. Then there is Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold a legend throughout all of Westeros, "They say Ser Barristan is the greatest swordsman to ever live…" Arya says to Nymeria in her room; the Direwolf turns her head to the side. She would also see the Hound Sandor Clegane and Arya hoped to see the Imp Tyrion Lannister.

So the next few weeks are spent preparing the castle for the King's arrival. The day finally came and to her horror Arya is forced to wear a dress. She has a helmet on and runs past her father who grabs her and removes the helm. "Best behavior…" He whispers to her, "Now get in line." He commands with a tap on the behind. She squeezes in between Sansa and Bran forcing him to push over.

The King follows two members of the King's Guard into the courtyard. Arya frowns and is greatly disappointed. She had heard tales of the Usurper Robert Baratheon, a warrior, a commander of men, and great battle tactician. This is not the Great Usurper, this is the King that ate the Usurper. Arya bites her lip to keep from laughing. "That is Ser Jaime Lannister…"

"Will you shut up." Sansa says aggravated.

"And that is the Hound…"

"I want to see her." The King says after introductions are made.

"It has been a long trip." The Queen comments.

"Ned…now!"

"Where is the imp?" Arya asks scanning the crowd for him.

"Arya!" Lady Catelyn says. "Please forgive my daughter your grace."

"Nothing to forgive…my brother is a little imp."

Arya grabs Bran and sneaks away from the tour of the castle led by her Lady Mother. Later is she fuming on the inside as she is in a dress, her hair combed, and she must hold hands with Prince Tommen. They enter the main hall and when everyone is seated the King announces the betrothal of Prince Joffrey Baratheon to Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell.

"I am never getting married." Arya says.

Tommen looks at her, "Never!"

"Ever…I will have my own castles, my own guards and servants and ride my horses as I damn well please…" Tommen's eyes stretch and his mouth opens. When Arya looks at him she laughs. Then she looks at her stupid sister Sansa. The two of them have never gotten along and are as different as night and day. Arya takes a scoop of mashed peas and fling them at Sansa.

"Arya!"

Arya and few of the other children laugh then Robb scoops up Arya and carries her from the hall. "Where are we going?"

"To the dungeons ya little monster…"

"Will there be a trial…"

"Would you like a trial…I think your chances of being found innocent are slim…"

"I can ask for a trial by combat…Jon can be my Champion." Robb laughs kicking her door open with his foot and then he throws her on the bed. As Arya flies through the air she laughs with giddiness. "You are confined to your quarters you little Wildling." Robb says when she stops laughing.

A few days later bad luck befalls the Stark House Hold. Bran Arya's brother falls from the broken tower. Arya kneels beside the bed with a tear soaked face. Ned had convinced Cat to allow her to see him. "Come little one…Its time to pack."

Arya goes to her room with Nymeria following. As she packs she tries to get the Dire Wolf to help. There is a knock at the door, "Come in."

"Hello, still packing."

She turns and smiles, "Jon!" she runs up to him, but he stops her.

"I have a surprise for you…"

She unwraps it and pulls out a Braavosi style sword, "Wow is this real?"

"It sure is…Don't hurt yourself and be very careful…"

She pauses and looks at Jon, "Are you really going to the Night's Watch…"

He smiles as a tear slides down her face, "I am…"

"Why? You can come with us to King's Landing."

"I wish I could, but there is no place for Bas…"

She punches his arm, "Don't you dare say it!" They stare at each other again and hug. Arya sits in the back of a wagon with Sansa, Septa Mordane and their Dire Wolves. The journey is slow because of the Queen's Wheel House. By sunset they have only gone two miles from Winterfell, so the King orders them to travel through the night. By sunset the next day the entourage has gone seven miles. They stop to make camp by a river.

Arya stands on a hill watching her father have tea with the King. "Arya!" She ignores her sister. "Arya!"

She growls, "What!" She asks looking back.

"Don't you raise your voice at me…The Queen wants to have lunch with us."

"You go…" Before she can walk off Septa Mordane grabs her. "Let me go!"

"A young lady should be a young lady…Now act like the daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark."

Arya curtsies to the Queen and sits beside Sansa, "Thank you your grace…" She hits Arya with her elbow.

"Thanks…"

"You remind me of myself at your age my dear…"

Arya looks at the Queen, "I do?"

"I never wanted to do the things they say High Born young ladies should, I wanted to ride horses with my brother, and learn the things he was learning."

"Its so stupid!" Arya says.

"Yes it is…but one day you will become a woman…"

"And I will run away and do what I want…They can't make me marry anyone."

"I wish you all the luck in the world my dear…"

The next day they are off again and at the cross roads Benjen's group heads North while the King's company heads south. Arya watches as her father and Jon exchange words. She waves just before Jon rides off and he waves back. Within two weeks they reach the Riverlands and stop at another inn. All the rooms are given to the King and his household.

"What's your name?" The boy turns and gasps because a wolf is with Arya, "Don't be scared her name is Nymeria…Nymeria shake hands…" The wolf raises her paw and the boy reluctantly shakes it.

"My name is Mycah…"

"Nice to meet you…Do you want to play?"

"I can't I have chores to do…"

"I can help you…" Mycah gives Arya an apron then he helps her dump the barrels of blood. Mycah is the son of a butcher. They hang new meat to be salted and then cut up meat to be served to the King. When their chores are done, Arya and Mycah run alongside the river playing. She picks up two sticks and looks at Mycah, "Want to play Knights?"

"Sure…"

Arya and Mycah swing their wooden swords at each other. "I am Rhaenys and this is my sword Dark sister…Have at thee…"

Mycah raises his sword and pauses, "What is my name again?"

Arya sighs, "Ser Myllon the Rose Knight." They are reenacting a duel between Rhaenys and the Rose Knight of House Gardner. Mycah uses the distraction to attack Arya.

"Ha you are dead…"

The game forgotten she swings her wooden sword and hits him on the shoulder, "Now you are dead…" They whack their sticks back and forth laughing at the silliness of it all as neither were good swordsmen. They slowly fight back and forth and then they are interrupted.

"Arya!"

"Ouch!" Distracted by her sister's arrival Mycah hits her on the arm. "What are you doing here go away!"

"Your sister? Prince Joffrey asks.

Arya watches him as he stalks towards Mycah, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Mycah my lord."

"The butcher's son…"

"He's my friend…" When he draws his sword, Arya sneers and stands in front of Mycah, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Arya stay out of it!" Sansa commands.

Joffrey shoves Arya to the ground and points his sword in Mycah's face. "Pick up your sword…"

"Its not a sword my lord…" Mycah replies in fear.

"And you are not a Knight."

Arya grabs the stick and stands up, "Arya no!"

"Leave him alone!" She whacks him across the back, "Run Mycah!"

"You little bitch!" Joffrey screams swinging his sword at Arya. She dodges and swings her stick at Joffrey's head. His eyes stretch and he blocks the attack, then he parries cutting the stick in two. He swings again and Arya leaps back.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you…You're ruining everything." Sansa screams as they fight.

Arya trips and hits the ground, "You little cunt, I'm gonna gut you like a fish!"

Arya looks up at him and that is when her Direwolf Nymeria attacks Joffrey biting his arm. "Arya!" Sansa screams.

"Nymeria!" Arya gets up and pulls her off him. Then she picks up his sword and points it at him. Joffrey starts crying and pleading for his life. Arya looks at him in disgust, "You're a coward…I mean look at you…Your pathetic…" She takes the sword and throws it in the river, then she runs off with Nymeria.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. KING'S LANDING

The rest of the trip to King's Landing is uneventful, but tense as Arya refuses to speak to Sansa or her father. She blames Sansa for the death of her friend Mycah and her father for not standing up to the King and Queen. Sansa blames Arya for the death of Lady her Direwolf. Arya had sent her wolf off knowing they would kill her for attacking the Prince. The Queen insisted that Lady be killed for the blood drawn from her son.

Arya sits beside the wagon driver Dawson not wanting to be near Sansa. When they reach the city she frowns at the smell and is awestruck by the grandness of the city. They go through the city to the Red Keep which sits on a hill. Arya's mind starts to race as there are many places waiting to be explored. She immediately goes to her room and shuts the door; not wanting anything to do with Sansa.

At dinner Arya eats in her room and when she is done she takes out her sword needle. Her half brother Jon snow had made it for her. Upon returning to her room Arya had forgotten to lock the door. "Where did you get that?"

She spins around to find her father standing in the door. Eddard Stark walks into the room and takes the sword. "I know this work…Mikken!" He looks at Arya, "So where did you get it?"

"Jon had it made for me…"

He smiles, "Of course he did. Well if my daughter is going to swing a sword she is going to have a proper teacher…"

"You mean it?"

She hugs him when he nods, "But first you must make peace with your sister…"

Arya pouts and sits on the bed, "She lied you know…"

He sighs, "Your sister is promised to him. She can't betray the Prince."

"You always taught Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran, and Rickon to be upright and honorable…Joffrey is none of those things…He is a spoiled brat and a coward."

He sighs, "Perhaps it was a mistake making the match…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because Robert is my friend and we would have been family if not for…"

Arya frowns when his mood changes, "If not for what?"

"Nothing! Make peace with your sister and promise me you won't stab her with the sword…"

"I promise…"

Later Arya goes to see her sister and apologizes. Sansa half heartedly accepts the apology. The next day Arya goes exploring the Red Keep and finds a secret passageway that leads to the catacombs. Then she finds the Dragon skulls of long dead Dragons. As she stares at the skulls in wonder Arya hears voices. What she hears catches her breath. After many twists and turns Arya finds herself back at the tower of the Hand where her family is housed.

"I am Syrio Ferrel First Sword of Braavos…and you are Arya Stark…Syrio teaches and Arya learns yes…"

"You talk funny…"

"Thank you…"

For many hours Arya learns things that have nothing to do with sword fighting nor has she ever seen Robb, Jon, or Theon do such things. He has her stretch in almost impossible posses. Then he has her chase cats and walk on her hands. Then he has her dodge balls that he throws at her. Finally after hours of doing what Arya considers ridiculous exercises they practice sword moves.

To tired to eat Arya drops on her bed and falls fast asleep. Later she gets up and asks the servants for some food. Every day it is the same with the weird exercises and then sword play. A month passes by and word is received that Bran has awakened. "Ouch!" Arya cries as Syrio gets past her defenses and whacks her on the arm.

"A girl is dead…Her mind is not here, but somewhere else…"

Six months had passed and there was an incident in the streets. Arya's father had been hurt and Jorey Cassel is dead. "My father…is hurt…"

"Yes Syrio has heard this… ** _Valor Morghulis_** …"

Arya frowns, "What does that mean?"

"All men die…All we can do is live in the now. The past is behind us and tomorrow will come in its own time…"

"I want to kill Jaime Lannister…"

"A girl must become like the wind…Then perhaps maybe she can kill the slayer of Kings…"

When Arya returns to the tower of the Hand; she bathes and decides to eat with her sister. "Pack your things…" Eddard Stark commands upon returning to the residence.

"Why has something happened?" Arya asks.

"Where is your sister?"

"In her room…" Arya follows him to Sansa's room. She is not happy when her father tells her that he is calling off the betrothal and sending them home.

"Father what about you?" Arya asks.

"Unfortunately I must remain here…"

Arya goes to her room to pack. Before she goes to bed Eddard comes to see her, "Can Syrio come with us? So that I can finish my training…"

He smiles, "Oh my little wolf. Your mother would not like that one bit, but perhaps I can send you to Bear Island to be a ward…They train women to fight on Bear Island…"

Arya smiles, "Really…" He kisses her goodnight and leaves. The next morning Arya eats and leaves to meet Syrio as they will not leave until noon. Arya is fighting with her left hand as she had been training to do so.

"Arya Stark…" They are interrupted by Ser Meryn Trant of the King's Guard. There are three Lannister men with him. "…you must come with us."

Arya is about to move, but Syrion stops her by placing his arm in front of her, "And why would Lord Eddard Stark be sending you to fetch his daughter and not his own men."

"Stay out of this Braavosi."

"My father is Hand of the King and the Lord of Winterfell…I don't have to go with you anywhere."

They laugh, "You are coming with us one way or another…"

Arya watches as Syrio cripples one man armed only with a wooden practice sword. She smiles as he takes down the next two with ease. Then Ser Meryn Trant draws his sword, "The time for dancing is over now Arya Stark run…"

"Come with me…"

"What do we say to the god of death?"

"Not today.' She responds in a sad tone of voice.

"Run along now and remember what I taught you…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. THE LIST

Arya leans against a wall in alley throwing up at the thought of all her father's men now dead and the death she herself had caused. She had never killed anyone before but the memory of all those men dead and stabbing the fat stable boy with her sword needle is fresh in her mind. ("In the dance of death only your life matters…Remember the red god is never satisfied…So we say to him…Not today…") Syrio Ferrel's words offer some comfort. Arya stands up, spits the last of the bile from her mouth, and composes herself.

She takes stock of her surroundings and starts to move through the alleyways. Her hand is always on needle. When Arya hears a noise she stops and draws her sword. She waits listening for a while before moving again. When night falls she finds a place to sleep on the roof of a building. Arya yawns as the sun comes up and rubs her stomach which is making noises.

She climbs down back into the alley, "You there!"

Arya whips her head towards the owner of the voice. It is a city watch guard. He starts chasing her, but having missed two meals since yesterday didn't give her the strength she needed to outrun the man. Then Arya remembers all the times her brother Bran chased her. She drops into a ball just as the man reaches his hand out to grab her. Down he goes face first; they are in an alley alone. Arya draws needle and stabs him in the back of the head killing him. His body shakes, his bowels, and urine are released involuntarily.

Arya frowns at the smell wrinkling her nose and wipes the blood from her sword. She doesn't throw up this time. She sees a pouch on the man's waist and takes it. Then she runs off and hides under a cart in the market. Arya counts the money and leaves, then she buys a loaf of bread and some cheese. With a full stomach she buys some fresh clothes from a woman hanging clothes in the window of her house.

"And where did a street urchin such as yourself get gold from…"

"I found it…"

"Stole it is more like it…None of my business…You need a place to sleep I have an extra bed."

"Thank you, but no I can take care of myself…" Arya leaves and finds an empty crate to sleep under. Over the next few days she conserves the gold by eating one meal a day. One day she kills a pigeon and pays a baker to season and cook it for her. Some days Arya hides in the sewers. Other days she sleeps on the roofs of buildings; always avoiding the City Watch and Lannister men. Eleven days had passed since Arya ran away. She is walking down some steps when the bells start ringing. People are rushing through the streets.

Arya grabs a boy running by, "What's happening?"

"They're taken him to the steps of Baelor to confess…"

"Who?"

"The old Hand of the King…"

Arya gasps and runs to temple steps, but a lot of people have already filled the square. She makes her way to the statue of Baelor and climbs the base just in time to see her father. Tears fill her eyes as he is pummeled with rocks and rotten food. People spit at him and try to hit him. Then she notices her sister Sansa on the steps standing beside the Queen. When Joffrey raises his hand it gets quiet.

"Lord Eddard Stark…" Maester Pycell says speaking, "Has come to confess his crimes before gods and men…"

"I Eddard Stark former Hand of the King and Lord of Winterfell confess my crimes…" Arya is breathing heavy and fails to notice a scruffy man pushing his way through the crowd towards her. "…I did plot to take the Iron Throne from Joffrey Baratheon First of his name and the rightful heir of Robert Baratheon upon his death…I am a traitor…I confess this before gods and men…"

"This man has confessed his crimes your grace…What shall be done with him."

"My betrothed Lady Sansa Stark and the Queen Mother wish me to show mercy…Their hearts are soft and forgiving, but a King must be strong…I sentence Eddard Stark to death…Bring me his head!"

As the people cheer Arya gasps in horror, "Not today!" She whispers and leaps of the base of the statue and starts pushing her way towards the steps. That is when a man grabs Arya. "Let me go!"

"Be still boy…"

"I'm not a boy let me go…"

He pulls her close, "Look away boy…Don't watch…"

Arya looks up as the birds fly off and the people cheer loudly. She can hear Sansa and the Queen scream and then nothing. Arya falls limp in the man's arms as he drags her away. "You are safe now boy…"

She looks at him, "I am not a boy…My name is…"

He slaps her in the face, "You are a boy and your name is Arri…Say it! Arri say it!"

"Arri…my name is Arri…"

"My name is Yoren…" Yoren takes out a dagger and begins cutting Arya/Arri's hair. "You are dressed like boy and now you look like one. "I'm taking you home to Winterfell."

Later Arya walks behind a supply wagon with a blank expression on her face. Turns out Yoren is a man of the Night's Watch and had come to King's Landing to get new recruits for the wall. He has orphan boys and men from the prison cells with him. Three of the men from the prison are being held in a cage on a wagon. She doesn't notice that the redheaded man is staring at her.

Arya's emotions go from one extreme to another. "I should have killed that little prick by the river…" Arya says remembering how Joffrey cried and begged for his life. After a few miles Arya jumps into the wagon as she had become tired from walking. After another five miles they stop to camp.

"My name is Gendry by the way…" Arya/Arri raises her eyebrows at the huge lad. He has black hair and blue eyes, a blacksmith evident by his muscles. He is almost as big as Mikken, the blacksmith at Winterfell who made her sword. "So why are you joining the Night's Watch?"

"I'm not joining the Watch…" He waits for an answer, she sighs. "I don't feel like talking…" Arya/Arri replies and walks away. Later Arri fetches some water and passes by the cage carrying the prisoners.

"Hey boy get us some water…" He stops and looks at the three of them. "Get me some water you little bastard or I'll fuck you bloody…"

"That is no way to speak to the lad…" The man with a white stripe in his red hair says.

"Hey boy! Get away from that cage." Yoren yells. Later Yoren pulls Arya to the side. "Listen boy…I cannot watch you all the time…I told you what would happen if these people found out who you really are…Especially those shits in that cage. Stay away from them…"

"Have you ever killed someone before?" Arya asks.

"Yes why?"

"How did you feel the first time?"

He sighs, "We will talk later…"

Later came after three days. Arya is sitting by Yoren, "The first time I killed I was seven and ten…The first time I saw someone killed I was eleven name days old…My older brother…"

Arya looks at him, "You killed the man who killed your brother…"

"He was of noble birth and his father sent him away…But I never forgot his face…or his name. William it was…Every day I would say his name before I went to bed, like a prayer…Then one day my prayer was answered and I buried my axe so far into his skull that they had to bury him with it…"

Arya looks away staring into the fire, "I want to kill them…I want to kill them all…Joffrey, Cersei, Illyn Payne, the Hound, Meryn Trant…"

"One so young should not be so dark…"

She looks at him, "If it was your family and friends what would you do?"

He sighs, "I would want the same thing…" Yoren leans in close, "But you are just a little girl…Leave the killing to your brother…I hear he has called all the banners of House Stark and is marching against the Lannisters as we speak…Your family will be avenged…"

Arya lays her head down remembering Yoren's words and starts whispering the names of the people she wants to kill. The next day when they stop to get water and relieve themselves they are approached by the King's Guard. They announce that they are looking for a boy by the name of Gendry with a Bull's Head helmet. Yoren runs them off. "Why are they looking for you?" Arya/Arri asks Gendry.

"Don't right know…Why did you think they were looking for you…"

The two of them had become friends and Arya has a crush on Gendry. She hunches her soldiers, biting her lip. "I stole some gold…And I thought they were looking for me…"

Gendry frowns, "Yeah sure…" He says walking away.

This angers Arya, "You calling me a liar…"

He sighs and faces her, "I may be a blacksmith…but I am not stupid….and anyone with half a brain can see you are no boy…"

Arya freezes biting her lip, "I am so a boy…"

"Oh yeah pull out your cock and show it to me…"

Her hand goes to her sword, "You gonna kill me?"

"No! But you can't tell anyone…"

He smiles, "I had no intention to…"

"How did you know?"

"Your voice…for one…You always take a piss alone and never bathe in front of others, but I saw it in your eyes…You have girl eyes…" She huffs and punches his arm, "So are you going to tell me who you really are? That sword is castle forged steel…and don't lie. I had a friend who would bite her lip when she lied…"

Arya sighs, "My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell…" She says in a whisper.

"Oh I am sorry about your father…My Lady…" Arya huffs and storms off.

Three days later the City Watch men return with Lannister men. A fight breaks out and Yoren is killed. During the fighting a fire starts near the cage and the men in the cage beg Arya to let them out. She does, but before she can run off one of the men grabs her. "I told you boy I would fuck you bloody…"

Quick as the wind Arya takes out needle and stabs the man in his groin. He growls in pain as Arya shoves the blade all the way in. That is when she is caught by one of the Lannister men. He takes her sword and places her with the other prisoners. Lomi Greenhands a boy who had become friends with Arya is killed by the man who captured Arya and she adds him to her list.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. THREE NAMES

If ever there was a place where ghosts gathered to haunt the living; it would be Harrenhal. Even in its ruined state the castle is still impressive and formidable. The stone of the castle had been melted by Dragon Fire ages ago during the time of Aegon the Conqueror. Many of the towers resembled melted candles. Some of the buildings had been blown apart. Still the castle served as a strategic point in the Riverlands.

Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie are placed in a pen with other prisoners; the man with the white stripe in his red hair is there as well. The area stinks of piss and shit. Arya pisses on herself and bends over exposing her butt when she has to shit. They lay on the ground in the mud and the first two nights it rained. They are only given one meal a day and that is cold porridge. Then there are the screams of tortured prisoners. Every day the Mountain that Rides, Ser Gregor Clegane chooses a man to be interrogated and tortured.

"Where is the brotherhood?" The man Arya refers to as the tickler asks; it is the same question with each person strapped into the chair. They place a rat in a bucket and tieit to the man's chest. Then they place a torch at the end the bucket.

"Please stop!" He screams as the rat claws his way through his flesh to escape the heat.

"Cersei…Joffrey…Jaime Lannister…The Hound…The Mountain…Ser Meryn Trant…Ilyn Payne…The Tickler…" Over and over Arya whispers their names with bitter hatred. She imagines stabbing each and everyone with her sword needle. Once again the Mountain comes to choose and Arya's heart drops when he chooses Gendry. She helplessly watches as Gendry is placed in the chair and the bucket with the rat is strapped to his chest.

"Where is the brotherhood?"

"Make way!" Someone yells.

"On your knees you scum!"

Everyone but Arya gets down as a tall man on a white horse enters the courtyard, "Welcome my Lord we were not expecting you…"

"Of course not…" He looks at the prisoners, "Why aren't these men put to work? Are we so well off that we don't need laborers anymore?"

As they talk a man notices Arya, "Hey you! Boy! Get down on your knees or I bash your head in…"

"You will do no such thing…This one is a girl pretending to be a boy. Come here girl…" Arya sheepishly approaches him. "What's your name?"

"Nym my Lord…"

"Get these people to work…Get the girl cleaned up she will be my cup bearer…And make sure no one touches her…"

Arya is taken to a woman who gets her a bath and clean clothes. Then she is taken to Lord Tywin Lannister's solar. "Have they instructed you on your duties as my cup bearer?" He asks sitting at his desk writing orders to be delivered by hand and Raven.

"Yes my Lord…"

"Good! Have you eaten?"

"Yes…"

"I have a meeting with my commanders and you will be serving…For now go help in the kitchens…"

Later Arya is serving and listening as they speak about how her brother who is winning the war. Arya smiles in pride at her brother's accomplishments. Afterwards she is walking through the courtyard and is stopped by Jacqen H'ghar. "A boy is no longer a girl…"

"I was always a girl…"

He smiles, "A man knows this…"

"You talk like Syrio Ferrel…"

He raises an eyebrow, "How does a girl know the First Sword of Braavos…"

"He was my Dancing Master…"

"A man is impressed…But a debt is owed and a girl stole three deaths from the red god…A girl whispers names under breath when she thinks no one is looking…"

"How do you know?" Arya asks intrigued by his insightfulness.

"If one knows how one can hear and see words from the lips even when there is no sound…A girl has killed and wishes to give more the gift of death…Speak three names and man will make this happen…"

She frowns, "You'll kill someone for me?"

"The Red god must be paid…Three names…No more no less…"

"Anyone I want?"

"A man may not kill Kings and Queens unless there is war…The innocent and slaves…"

She sighs, thinking about Joffrey, but Arya wants to kill him herself. "The man who tortures everyone…"

"A man needs a name…"

"I don't know his name…They call him the tickler…"

"Bring a man a name and he will die…"

She watches as Jacqen walks away. She huffs and goes looking for Gendry. They talk for a few minutes and during their conversation he is able to tell her the man's name. An entire day passes before she finds Jacqen again. "Anton…his name is Anton Merl."

"A man shall do the rest…Valar Morghulis!"

Two days later the tickler falls from the second floor walkway with several openings to the courtyard. Arya is in the courtyard and is disappointed at first, but then she spots Jacqen H'ghar on the second level. He signals her that his death is one of two that he owes her. He then places a finger over his lips.

Three days later Arya is walking through the courtyard when she is stopped by Jacqen, "A man is dead and Jacqen owes a girl two names…Speak a name and it will be done…"

"I have to think about it…"

He nods, "Think quickly the Red god is impatient…"

Arya lays in her bed, thinking on all the people that need to die. She wanted to say Cersei and Joffrey. She wanted to give Jacqen their names, but she also wanted to kill them herself. A smile crosses Arya's face as she remembers how Joffrey begged and cried for his life by the river. She wished she had run the bastard through. "This war will be the last war I ever fight..." Tywin Lannister says to Arya as she serves him a meal, a few days later.

"Have you fought many wars in your life my Lord?" Arya asks.

He looks at her and smiles, "Are you hungry?" She shakes her head no, "Of course you are…Children are always hungry. Sit eat!" Reluctantly she obeys, "My first war was against House Reyne…"

"The Rains of Castamere…" There is a knife by Arya and she considers stabbing Tywin in the back.

"Yes…Then there was Robert's rebellion. I sacked King's Landing and hand the Iron Throne over to him…He was a great warrior, but he made a horrible King and now this war…The War of the Five Kings they are calling it…And I am losing at the moment…"

A man enters and whispers to Tywin. He looks at Arya, "Go on put that away and fetch some wine and two goblets…"

As Arya is exiting the solar she gasps because Petyr Baelish is walking towards her. Arya pretends to drop the plate before he reaches her. When he passes her by she gets up and runs to the kitchen. She gets the wine and cups placing them on a platter and hurries back to the solar. She stays in the shadows always keeping her face away from Baelish.

"You would have me ally with those traitors?"

"The enemy of my enemy my Lord…Robb Stark is on your doorstep and so is Stannis…Stannis now has the numbers to take the Iron Throne…" As they talk Arya serves the drinks and then leaves, but as she leaves Baelish tries to get a better look at her.

Later Arya returns for the cups and the wine. Tywin is not in his solar. As she is cleaning she spots an unopened letter on the table with a familiar sigil stamped on it; she picks it up and opens it. It is a letter from Roose Bolton concerning Robb's troop movements. She takes the letter and leaves to find a quiet place to read it. As she is walking through the castle Arya is stopped by Ser Armory Lorch.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

He grabs her arm and takes the letter, "Where did you get this?'

"Lord Tywin asked me to give that to Ser Hanson…"

He sneers, "You're lying…Come with me girl we shall figure this out…" Arya steps on his foot and grabs the letter then she runs off. As Arya is running she looks back to see him chasing her. She runs through the castle into the courtyard and eventually loses him. She watches from an alley and he looks all around for her. when Lorch can't find her he heads back to the main castle.

"Gendry!" She finds him with the other blacksmiths making weapons.

"Nym…" He says remembering her made up name.

"Have you seen Jacqen?"

"A few minutes ago he was heading to the baths…"

"Arya runs as fast as she can with all her might, "Jacqen!"

He stops and looks at her, "A girl comes…" They go to a private place to talk, "Does she have a name?"

"Ser Armory Lorch…" Arya replies out of breath.

He nods, "It shall be done…"

"No you have to do it now…"

"A girl cannot say when a thing must be done…"

"But he is going to tell him and …"

Jacqen stares into her eyes and sighs, "A girl has drawn attention to herself…And now she is in danger…"

"Yes you have to go now…"

"Where is he?"

Later Arya enters the solar with a tray of drinks as they carry out the lifeless body of Ser Armory Lorch. "Well! How did he die?" Tywin Lannister demands to his Maester.

"Poison…" The Maester says holding the dart he took from Lorch's neck. "Exotic…Very deadly could have been made from Manticoar venom…"

Tywin looks at a man by the name of Eastyn, "Search every inch of this fortress…"

"If I may my Lord…Whoever did this has the skill to vanish at will or is hiding among our men or those people we put to work…The assassin could have left by now…I am guessing someone had a contract out on his life and he was killed thusly…This kind of poison is often used by assassins…"

"Fine!"

Arya leaves the Solar smiling to herself, but now she only has one name left to give to Jacqen. When all her duties are done Arya eats her evening meal with Gendry. "A copper for your thoughts…"

She smiles at him, "I just have a lot on my mind…" So many people deserve death and she only has one name left.

"I heard Lord Tywin is leaving with a large part of his army…Your brother is marching this way…"

She nods, ("If only Jacqen would…") She says thinking to herself. Then a plan forms and Arya comes to a decision. She finds Jacqen sitting on a barrel cleaning his helmet.

He pauses and looks at her, "A girl comes…Does she have a name?"

"I can name anyone?"

"It is as a man has said…Name him and death is certain…"

Arya smiles and hopes she is not about to get herself killed, "I name Jacqen H'ghar…"

He frowns, "A girl gives a man his own name?"

"Yes…" He stands up, "…You said anyone. I name you…"

"This is no joke…"

"I'm not laughing…"

"Un-name me!" He demands.

"No!"

He stares at Arya and she at him, then he smiles, "A girl wants something…What must a man do to get himself un-named?"

Arya wants to smile, but keeps a straight face, "I want you to teach me to kill like you do…I want to know everything you do…"

Jacqen looks around and smiles, "This is not the place to be learning such things there are many enemies about…A girl must come with me to Braavos…"

Arya folds her arms, "No you will train me somewhere here in Westeros…"

"And Jacqen supposes Arya Stark will want to bring her friends…"

"Yes…Help us escape…Take me somewhere safe and train me and I will un-name you…"

He nods, "Un-name Jacqen H'ghar and Jacqen will teach a girl to kill like a Faceless Man…"

"You swear!"

"A man swears on the Red god…"

"Then I un-name you…"

He sits down, "At midnight a girl and her friends will walk out the west gate and head North…Jacqen H'ghar will take care of the rest…"

Arya tells Gendry first and he agrees, but warns her it could be a trap. Then she tells Hot Pie who needs a lot more convincing. That night they meet in the western courtyard. The guards stand motionless at their posts. "I don't like this…" Hot Pie says.

"Did he say anything else?" Gendry asks.

"No he said walk out the west gate…" Arya stands up from behind the hay cart they hiding behind and walks toward the gates. The men say nothing and that is when she realizes that the men are dead. There is a spike going through their necks into the wall holding them upright. She waves for them to join her.

"What in the world…"

"They're dead…" Hot Pie says.

"Shush!" Arya commands, "We must hurry…"

They run until they can't run anymore, "Wait for me!" Hot Pie yells.

"SHUSH!" Gendry and Arya say at the same time.

They start walking so that he can keep up. Every little noise scares them, but eventually they are able to walk without jumping at every little sound. "How far have we gone?" Hot Pie asks.

"I don't know…"

"Where is he?" Arya smiles and runs as they round a bend and spot Jacqen with six horses. Two are pack horses and the others are for riding. "Oh thank the new gods…" Hot Pie says.

"Come we cannot camp here…" They ride until sunset the next day and make camp. As Hot Pie prepares the food Jacqen pulls Arya on the side. "If Jacqen teaches Arya Stark she must abide by the laws and codes of the Faceless Men…"

"And they are?"

"One may not kill the innocent…Children…women carrying children…and slaves…It is also forbidden to kill Queens and Kings unless at war…Is Arya Stark sure she does not wish to travel to Braavos with Jacqen?"

"Yes we had a deal…" She replies almost yelling.

"A man shall keep his word…But a warning if my brothers and sisters learn of Arya Stark they will either kill a girl or make Arya Stark swear an oath to the House of Black and White…"

She sighs, "I will face whatever is to come…"

"A girl is brave…"

"The food is ready…" Hot Pie announces.

They sit down around a fire and eat, "A boy is a good cook…" Jacqen says.

"Thank you…"

Gendry looks at Jacqen, "Why were you a prisoner?"

"A man has his secrets that he cannot reveal…" After they eat Hot Pie cleans the plates and utensils, "Sleep soundly Jacqen shall keep watch."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. TRAINING

PART 1. LIES, FACES, AND BLOOD

WHITE HARBOR

During the time it takes to get to White Harbor the Battle of Blackwater is decided and won by the Lannisters with the help of House Tyrell. White Harbor, Arya had never been to White Harbor, but she knew its long proud history from the lessons she got from Maester Luwin. Upon arriving in the city Jacqen gets Hot Pie work as a cook in New Castle; then he get's Gendry work as a Blacksmith in the castle as well.

"A girl's training shall begin on tomorrow…"

Early before sunrise Arya is up in her room practicing her water dancing moves she learned from Syrio; she had been practicing every morning as she traveled to White Harbor. Jacqen enters her room and watches. "Come…we have much to do…" He takes Arya to Wolf's Den the old castle the Manderly's used before they built New Castle. The old castle is abandoned, but is used in times of war. At the moment the castle is unoccupied the perfect place to train.

"Because Arya Stark is not an initiate of the House of Black and White her training must be different." Jacqen cuts the palm of his hand with a dagger and pours the blood into a cup. Then he pours wine into the cup and gives it to Arya. "Drink!"

"Why?"

"A girl must not ask why? A girl must obey if she wishes to learn…" Hesitantly she drinks from the cup. Her eyes get dim and she staggers. Many visions pass before Arya's eyes. Jacqen watches her carefully. "Follow Jacqen's finger…" Arya is able to follow the movements of his finger. "Good…Now Arya Stark will look at a man's face…A girl will listen to Jacqen's voice, stare into Jacqen's eyes and watch how Jacqen's face moves…Arya Stark will listen with her heart…A man will tell Arya Stark three stories…One of them is the truth and two are lies…Arya Stark may ask one question about each story and tell Jacqen which stories are lies and which is the truth…"

"I am ready…"

"Listen and hear…There once was a rich man…who cared nothing for marriage or having a wife or children…Then one day a boy saves his life from an enemy…To thank the boy he takes him home and raises him like a son giving him all his heart's desire…Then the boy learns that the man will leave him all his wealth in his will…The boy kills the man in his sleep with a pillow over the face…"

"Where is the Rich man from? What are their names?" It happened so fast that Arya didn't even see it happen, "Ouch!" She says rubbing her arm. Jacqen had hit her with the stick he is holding.

"Arya Stark can only ask one question…"

"Right!" She ponders what she wants to ask, "Their names…what are their names?"

"The man's name is Caspien and the boy is called Ethan…And now a second story…There was a young man with a voice of a woodland sprite…The boy could sing fish out of the water…He traveled with a group of musicians…On a mid-summers day they happened upon a Lord's castle. After hearing the boy's voice the Lord asked him to his solar where he asked the boy to see his cock…" Arya frowns, "…The boy refuses and is accused by the Lord of stealing. So it is his hand or to the Night's Watch with him…"

"Did this happen in Westeros or Essos?" Arya decides to ask.

"Westeros…And now the last story…" Arya watches his mouth, his eyes, and every facial movement as Jacqen speaks. "There once was a man; Hansen by name his wife Abygail dies giving birth to a daughter. As she dies the mother makes the father swear to never blame the daughter for her death. He names his daughter Monica and raises his little girl who grows into a great beauty. As time passes Hansen falls into great debt and so to pay that debt he forces his beautiful daughter Monica to lie with his debtors to pay them off…Then one day Monica seduces a great and powerful lord. She becomes his wife and kills him taking all his wealth…She uses her wealth to hire men to kill all those she slept with and to bring her father to her. She forces her father to sleep with many men as he had done to her then she kills him…"

Arya bites her lip, "How long did it take the wealthy man to fall in love with Monica?'

"Not long…Monica had learned how to see men and know their desires…She used this to make him love her…"

Arya thinks on the three stories. The second story could be true, but no Westerosi Lord would do such a thing or so she believes. Jacqen didn't give names in the first story until she asked for them. He did blink once while telling the last story, but Jacqen could have done this to throw her off. Arya smiles and chooses, "The last story is true and the first two are lies…" Whack! "Ouch!" Arya says rubbing the same spot he hit earlier.

"The first story was a lie…The second one was true…and the last was a lie…Now why did Arya Stark choose the last story?"

"Well you didn't give any names in the first story until I asked for them…As for the second…It sounded like someone from the East would do that and as for the last…Well I thought the eye blink was to throw me off…"

"It was…Arya Stark must hear the way a man speaks, how a man looks when he speaks…To tell a lie from the truth Arya Stark must look at the face, listen to the voice, and watch the body…" Jacqen stands up, "Come it is time to run…" He takes Arya outside of the city and makes her run from the north side of the wall to the south side and back again. On her way around the wall Arya stops nine times to catch her breath and on the way back she stops sixteen times. Next he starts teaching Arya to speak Valyrian. Then he has her carry buckets of water on a stick over her shoulder up and down a flight of steps for an hour. Then he blindfolds Arya, "Arya Stark must listen with her ears and smell with her nose…and feel with her heart…Come and find me…"

Every now and then Jacqen calls out her name and Arya stumbles about scrapping her legs trying to find Jacqen. After two hours she finds him sitting by the old hunting gate. They stop to eat a meal. "I am so hungry…" Arya says. Jacqen watches her and it starts with a cough.

"A girl must not be so quick to eat…Someone could have slipped poison into her food or her drink…" Arya starts gasping for air. "Before one can issue out death one should know how it feels…" She falls to her side gasping for air and looking at Jacqen with pleading eyes. Just when she thinks Jacqen will let her die he takes a knife and cuts a hole in Arya's throat and she is able to breath. Then he pinches her nose and pours a sweet liquid down her throat.

"You could have killed me!"

"Is Arya Stark dead?"

She is breathing heavy, "No!"

"Good…" He rubs a salve on her neck to close the wound. Then he hands her a new plate of food, "Eat!"

"Is this poison as well?" He just smiles. Her next lesson involves poisons; some have smells and others do not. Some taste like water, others like a sweet juice. He teaches her how to recognize them in her food and drink. He also shows her how to slip it into another person's drink. They practice this for an hour then he has her place her legs across a beam and pull herself up for another hour.

After a short rest and some water Jacqen throws Arya a quarterstaff, "Defend yourself…" She is only able to block a few moves. After a half an hour passes and some bruises, Jacqen has Arya shadow his movements for the next half hour. Next Arya follows Jacqen to the main part of the city. "Arya Stark pretended to be a boy named Arri…Now she must pretend to be no one and listen…"

"Listen to what?"

"Listen to what people say, then come and tell Jacqen…" He looks up at the sun. "A girl has until sunset…"

Arya goes to her room and changes her clothes to look like a boy. She pulls her hair back and puts on a hat. Arya hears some very interesting things especially about her brother who has married a woman from Volantis. "Old Walder Frey will be pissed…" Arya hears a woman say.

"Aye a King should keep his word…"

"Yeah, but to Walder Frey…" Everyone laughs.

Arya flits from one conversation to another unnoticed. She becomes amazed by all the things people talk about in the open and not pay attention to her. When asked her name she says it's Robert and she begs for coins pretending to be an orphan. A couple of times she is chased by the Silent Sisters who want to take her to the orphanage.

"Arya Stark returns…what did she hear…"

Most of it she forgot, but Arya did remember things about her brother. She is able to recall three conversations. Next he has Arya walk across a beam twenty feet up between two buildings; she falls five times during the exercise and fails to make it across without falling. When Arya falls Jacqen catches her. Then he has her study the Dothraki language. Next Jacqen has Arya hold her breath under water and practice hand attacks. Two hours before midnight they stop. Arya is worn out and can barely make it to her room. She skips a bath and drops into the bed.

The next morning, when Arya is usually up practicing her water dancing, she is sound asleep. Jacqen stands over her bed with a bucket of cold water. He pulls the covers off her and dumps the water. She gets up gasping, "Are you crazy?" She asks yelling.

"This is the time to rise…If Arya Stark cannot awaken on time she will get more of the same…Bathe then we eat and then train…"

Arya sits in a split her legs are burning as she had been in the spilt for an hour. Then he has her stand on one leg and afterwards Arya listens to three stories. Everything she did yesterday Jacqen has her do again, but in a different order. On the sixth day Arya trains with poisons all day. After a week and a half she finds the free time to visit Gendry.

"How is your training going?" He asks.

"I can't talk about it…" she stares at him, "He's trying to kill me…How are you doing?"

"Eating better, working…good…Listen Arya I heard a rumor about Winterfell…They say someone named Theon Greyjoy has taken the castle…"

She sighs, "I know…"

"I am so sorry…"

"Theon is a traitor, a turncoat, and another name on my list of people to kill…"

Arya tries to focus on her training, but is distracted by the news of the Greyjoy attack on the North. On the sixth day of the second week Arya breaks into a library in New Castle and steals a book on the Houses of Westeros. "Balon Greyjoy Lord of Castle Pyke Warden of the Iron Isles…Rodrik Greyjoy…Killed by Lord Jason Mallister…Maron Greyjoy killed during the siege of Castle Pyke…by Ser Jaime Lannister…Yara Greyjoy only daughter…Theon Greyjoy…" Arya reads about Victarion, Euron Crowseye, the Damphair, and the Reader…" She adds them all to her list of people to kill.

After two months Arya is up and waiting for Jacqen behind the door with her own bucket of water. She has pillows in the bed under the sheets making it look as if she is still sleeping. She can hear his footsteps coming up the hall. He stops at the door and Arya gets ready. Then the door opens, but Jacqen spins around the door and throws the water at her. "A girl is clever, but not clever enough…"

"How did you know?" He just smiles and walks off.

He starts the day off by showing Arya how to recognize secret passages. They sneak into New Castle and explore every inch of it. Then he has Arya pick some locks; she quickly masters lock picking and discovering secret passages. The days become weeks and the weeks become months; soon a year rolls by and Arya is stronger, taller, and a little more shapely. On one of her visits to see Gendry Hot Pie is there.

"Happy name day!" They say at the same time.

She smiles, "How did you know?"

"Jacqen told us…" Hot Pie says with a small three layered cake. He also presents her with a gold chain and a pendent with a Direwolf's head on it. Gendry gives her, a sword similar to the one Jon had Mikken make for her only this one has a Direwolf's head on the end of the handle. She kisses Gendry on the cheek causing him to smile.

"I didn't get a kiss…" Hot Pie says. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Later Arya returns to Jacqen and finds him on the docks with his feet in the water. "How did you know it was my name day?" She asks after sitting down next to him.

"To know all one has to do is observe and listen…"

"What are we going to do now…"

"No training today Arya Stark…It is a day of relaxing…"

PART 2. LESSONS LEARNED

It is the second day of the week, Arya is sitting on the steps of the sept with a blindfold and walking stick listening. She learns that her sister has married Tyrion Lannister. "Time for more stories…" Jacqen says when she returns to her. "A girl must listen and learn…There was once a boy who lived with his father, mother, and little sister…Then one day the father profaned the Lord of Light…His words were heard by a Priest, who took the boy's father and mother and burned them at the stake as penance…The boy and his sister were sold as slaves, but the boy escaped and became stronger…He got revenge on the Priest and searched for his sister, but she died at the hands of a cruel master…The boy now a man killed the cruel master…"

"What were their names?"

"This is not important…"

He goes on to tell Arya the second story about a fisherman who became a pirate lord and a Bastard who killed all his father's children and became the Lord of his House. "The first story is the true story…" Arya declares after thinking on all three stories.

Jacqen smiles, "A girl is correct…" It was the first time Arya could tell the truth from a lie. From then on Jacqen would pay people to approach Arya and tell her lies. She would return to Jacqen and tell him the lies from the truth.

One day Arya approaches the Man at Arms in New Castle, "Ser I will pay you this gold if you teach me sword play…"

"Where did you come from and where did an urchin like you get gold…"

"I earned it in Volantis…" Arya has a tear drop under her eye that she drew. "I ran away from my masters and came to Westeros…"

"Oh I'm…" She can see the built on his face, "…I have a daughter and I cannot imagine…" He pushes the bag of gold back into Arya's hand. "I will train you and you do not have to pay me anything." So three times a week Arya would train with the Master At Arms of New Castle in their free time. "Fucking Freys may the seven curse their House for all generations…"

"What's wrong?" Raena as Arya calls herself to Burmon asks.

Ser Burmon sighs; two weeks had passed since Arya convinced him to train her, "They call it the red wedding…House Frey and House Bolton…may the gods uproot their Houses for all time…Walder Frey lured our King into his Home…Offered him guests rights and then proceeded to murder King Robb, his pregnant wife, beloved mother, and all his men when they were good and drunk…"

Arya stares dumbfounded as tears fall down her cheeks, she starts walking away ignoring Ser Burmon who calls her name. It starts raining and Arya sits on the steps crying in the rain holding herself. Soon Jacqen finds her and he sighs, "Jacqen has heard and he is sorry little one…" He sits down next to her.

"I hate them!"

He nods, "Jacqen knows the pain you feel…The story of the boy and his family…That was my story…" She wipes her eyes and looks at him and he at her. Jacqen places an arm around Arya, "You remind a man of his sister…She was fierce and cunning like you…A warrior at heart…"

"ARRI!" Arya sits up when she hears Gendry's voice in the street.

She looks at Jacqen, "Go to your friend…No more training today…"

Arya stands up and starts to run, but she stops and looks back at Jacqen. He is already gone, "GENDRY!" She yells. They run into each others' arms.

"I heard about your family…I am so sorry…"

She squeezes him tightly. Later they meet up with Hot Pie and his new friend Shyla. Shyla is younger than Arya with red hair and blue eyes. A southerner from the Riverlands who came North to escape the war. They sit around a table eating and comforting Arya.

The next day Arya pours herself into her training, pushing herself harder than she ever did. One week she managed to catch all the poisons slipped into her food and drink by Jacqen. One day Jacqen is standing in front of Arya, "Arya Stark must become no one…"

"Arya Stark can become no one…"  
"What drove Jacqen H'ghar now drives Arya Stark…A girl will go into the city and seek out someone worthy of death…When she finds this person a girl will return to Jacqen H'ghar and tell him why this person is worthy of death…A girl has two weeks to complete her task."

"If a girl cannot find someone worthy of death?"

"Then a man will train a girl no more…She is not worthy…"

So Arya goes looking that very hour. Her first day searching bares no fruit. Neither do the second and third days. It is on the seventh day that Arya finds a man worthy of death. She watches him three days before reporting to Jacqen, "A girl has found someone…The Maester of New Castle…"

He nods, "Why is this man worthy of death?"

"The Maester takes advantage of Lord Manderly…His apprentice has more skill and yet he framed him for the death of a noble…He gives bad advice and those who cannot pay him for his services he blackmails…"

"A girl shall follow him and learn what he does, where he goes and such...When a girl has learned all she can she will come back and tell Jacqen what she has learned." Arya follows him from the shadows for two months and reports to Jacqen. "What is your name?"

Arya had stolen a dress from a noble, "A girl's name is Elyse of Pentos…She came to Westeros to find a Maester to heal her…"

Jacqen hands Arya a vile, "Does Elyse of Pentos know what this is?"

She takes the vile, opens it and sniffs it, but it has no smell so she pours a drop onto a leaf and stares at it. "This is called the Eternal Sleep…"

"Why is it called that?"

"Because when a person drinks this and falls asleep they never awaken again…The poison only works after the victim has fallen asleep…"

"What is it made from?"

"It is made from the turtle flowers of the summer isle, the venom of coral snakes, and milk of the poppy…"

"Elyse will bring a man the Maester's body after he dies…and she will write a letter in his hand writing telling his Lord that he is leaving."

Arya introduces herself to Lord Manderly as Elyse of Pentos. To sell the deception Arya hires four sell swords to be her guards. She colors her hair blonde and uses dye to make her eyes look blue. She addresses Lord Manderly in Old Valyrian, Maester Carwyn translates. Arya or Elyse is given a lavish room inside the castle and later dines with Lord Manderly. Arya takes the opportunity to ask about the Red Wedding and all Lord Manderly knows about the affair.

The next day Arya meets with Maester Carwyn in her room. She is polite, courteous, and serves him wine with the poison. **_"Shall I examine you now m'lady?"_**

 ** _"With all due respect Maester Carwyn I have heard some very disturbing rumors about you…As such I have decided to leave and head for Old Town in the Morning…"_** Carwyn excuses himself clearly upset that she had wasted his time. Later Arya uses the secret passageway to get to Carwyn's room; she writes a letter in his handwriting and leaves it before taking his body. She places his body in a trunk and has the sellswords carry it out.

"A girl has done well…" Jacqen says. Now he teaches Arya how to clean the body and remove the face. Then he starts teaching Arya how to observe others and talk with other voices and become other people.

One day Arya is breaking her fast with Gendry, Hot Pie, and Shyla. Arya must seek out a person who wants death and give them the gift of death. After they eat Arya pulls Shyla on the side. "When we first met I could hear a great pain in your voice…Did someone hurt you?"

She sighs, "I…" Shyla bursts into tears. Arya grabs her and hold's Shyla in a comforting embrace. "He…he…he raped me!"

"Who?"

"I was able to gain passage on a ship…The Captain said he would bring me here to White Harbor…Then one night he came to my cabin and told me it was time to pay…I went to Lord Manderly for justice, but no one believed me…"

Arya pulls away from her, "What is his name?"

Arya learns that Captain Romont moves merchandise for Ilyrio Mopatis of Pentos all along the east coast of Westeros. He is scheduled to return to White Harbor in a few months so Arya searches for someone who wants death and finds a man dying of the wasting disease. She puts him out of his misery. That is the month Arya hears that Joffrey died at his own wedding and Sansa is accused of killing him, but had escaped King's Landing.

"Did you kill the Captain…" Jacqen H'ghar asks. It was masterfully done to look as if Romont had gotten drunk in his cabin and knocked over a candle. His sheets and body went up in flames. His men were able to put out the fire before the rest of the ship went up in smoke.

"Yes!'

"Why?"

"Because he raped my friend…The man was a pig…"

Jacqen sighs, "What's done is done, but if a girl takes another life without a man's consent he will stop training her…"

Three years pass and it is early in the morning, the courtyard of Wolf's Den echoes with the sound of wood on wood. Arya and Jacqen had been dueling each other for the past six minutes. Usually by now Jacqen would have landed at least three hits on Arya, but she is focused, determined, and driven.

She raises her leg avoiding an attack and counters with a right. Arya is now familiar with all of Jacqen's fighting tricks. She sees an opening and kicks him in the hip surprising herself and Jacqen. He goes on the defense trying to lure her in. Arya presses her attack and is whacked in the head, but she is wearing a wolf's head helmet that Gendry made for her.

Arya backs away and holds her quarterstaff like a sword. She spins into Jacqen twirling her staff behind her back and strikes for his midsection, his upper arm, and then his neck. She rolls forward and comes up inside Jacqen's guard and lands a punch in the face. He counters, but Arya goes into a split and aims for his groin. Jacqen blocks with his staff and backs away. Arya rolls backwards this time into a defensive stance holding her staff like a staff again.

Jacqen taunts her and she him as they dance around each other brandishing their weapons. Arya roars and attacks earning a whack on the arm. She stabs her staff down and leans on it sticking out both her legs and kicks Jacqen in the chest. As he stumbles backwards Arya presses her advantage, but Jacqen corrects himself and holds up his hand.

"Enough!"

Arya is breathing heavy, "What why did you stop?"

Jacqen shocks Arya and bows to her, "We are done for the day…"

Arya frowns, "But we just started…"

His next words astound her, "No more training do you require…A girl has learned all she needs to know…"

"Did I just hear right?"

"A girl has…"

"You really think I am ready?"

Jacqen stops what he is doing and looks at Arya, 'That is not a question for Jacqen H'ghar…That is a question for Arya Stark…Jacqen H'ghar will say this…Arya Stark is the best Jacqen has ever trained…"

She follows him to the city and the docks, "What about your clothes and possessions?" she asks two days later.

He stops and looks at her again, "When a man is no one…A man has nothing and needs nothing…" He places a hand on her shoulder, "Remember what a man taught a girl…If ever the faceless men find you they may ask you to join them…"

"Or kill me…"

"It is so…"

"Where will you go?"

"Home to Braavos…" He bows to Arya, " ** _Valar Morghulis…"_**

 ** _"Valar Doeheris…"_**

Jacqen finds a man from Braavos, " ** _Valar Morghulis…"_** He says and hands the man a coin.

"All men serve…This man is your humble servant…I am heading for Myr first…Then to Braavos…My ship is yours…"

Before boarding Jacqen looks at Arya again and she jumps into his arms, "Thank you…"

He smiles, "A girl is most welcome…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. MAKING PLANS

Arya goes back to Wolf's Den and practices her sword dancing alone. She had beaten Ser

Burmon in practice matches several times already. She practices for two hours then Arya goes to get something to eat. Then she goes to her room to bathe. Dripping wet she gets out of the tub and looks at herself in the mirror. Her breasts are a handful size and still growing. Her body is well toned and muscled after three years of training. She had her moon's blood a few months ago and is now fourteen name days old. There is hair under her arms and hair on her womanhood.

She takes a knife and shaves her womanhood, her armpits and then she perfumes her body. Arya dresses and buys a silk gown, some red lip paint, and some moon tea. Later she sneaks into Gendry's room and waits for him. She takes a deep nervous breath as the lock turns and the door opens. Gendry freezes when he sees her. "Arya!"

She walks pass him, closes and locks the door, "I love you!" She blurts shyly standing in front of him. The silk gown is see through and her hair has grown to the middle of her back, but is up in a bun at the moment. "I have loved you from the moment we met…and I wanted to know if you feel the same for me…"

He walks up to her and takes her arms, "You are like no girl…Woman I have ever met…But I am a bastard and you…"

She places her finger over his lips, "Say you don't want me…Say you don't love me…But don't say those words…My brother Jon left our home because my mother saw him as a bastard…All I saw was my brother…All I see in you is the man I love…My father, mother, brothers are all dead…I want you to be my family…" She removes the pin holding up her hair and lets it fall.

"I do love you…But are you sure you want this…here and now…"

"Today Jacqen left and told me I had completed my training…I am going on a quest to avenge my family…I have killed…I have had my moon's blood and if I am to be a woman then my first time will be with the man I love…Not some Lord for power or politics…"

She kisses him and Gendry kisses her back. She starts touching his muscled body and he removes her gown and scoops her up. Arya straddles him as he carries her to the bed. He lies her down and climbs in between her legs. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am yours…"

She moans as he enters her propping himself up with his elbows. 'Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head no with her eyes closed and he continues. After a while Arya turns Gendry over and rides him moving up and down on his cock. Gendry grabs her breasts with his rough strong hands. When their passions are filled they lay in each other's arms talking to one another. "First we will deal with the Boltons…Then the Freys, the Lannisters, and then the Greyjoys…" Gendry laughs, "What?"

"All this talk of killing people is ruining the mood…"

Arya laughs, "I am so sorry…"

"Kiss me!" He says and she obeys. "Do you love me?"

"With all my heart and soul…"

"And I love you…" They make love three more times before falling asleep.

The next morning Arya slips out of bed and drinks moon tea. Then she practices her water dancing. "Morning!" Gendry says watching Arya who is completely naked.

"Morning!"

Gendry gets up and starts touching her, but Arya maintains her concentration even when he slaps her on the ass. She grabs his arm and flips him over. Then she looks down at his cock, "You seem a little excited…"

"I can go another round…" She straddles him on the floor and they make love again. They dress each other then Arya and Gendry go to see Hot Pie.

"I would come with you, but my life is here…Shyla and I are going to get married…"

Arya hugs Hot Pie, "Congratulations…"

"When will it happen?"

"As soon as I can get the money together and buy her a ring…"

Arya goes into a money pouch on her belt, "Here!"

"I can't take this…"

"Consider it a wedding present from a friend…"

"You are my friend…Both of you are my good friends…" They all hug.

Then Arya and Gendry go to see Ser Burmon, "There you are lad…Daniel is looking for you…"

"We have something to tell you…" Arya says interrupting.

"Oh what is it?"

"My name isn't Raena…I lied to you…"

"Really…"

He watches as Arya removes the tear drop from under her eye, "My name is Arya Stark…"

He stares at her, "That's impossible…No one has seen Arya Stark since…"

"Since my father was arrested over a lie…I was there when took his head…Yoren of the Night's Watch took me and cut my hair to pass me off as a boy…"

"She speaks the truth…" Gendry says, "Our company was ambushed on the King's Road…" Gendry says telling the tale.

"Ask me anything…Ask me something only a Stark would know…"

He sighs, "Say I believe you…Now what?"

"Take me to see Lord Manderly…"

Burmon believes her and takes her to Lord Manderly's solar. At first he is skeptical, "Before King Robert came to Winterfell my father dispensed the King's justice on a deserter from the Night's Watch…" She says to Lord Manderly, "On his way home my brother Jon found a dead Direwolf and her new born pups…Six in all. My brother Robb's was called Grey Wind, My sister Sansa's was named Lady and mine was Nymeria…Nymeria attacked Prince Joffrey on the King's road when he attacked me…Later Queen Cersei had Lady killed in place of my Direwolf…I had run Nymeria off…My brothers' Bran and Rickons' Direwolves were Summer and Shaggy Dog…If that is not proof enough then know this there are three large treasure vaults beneath Winterfell…My father showed them to all of us on Robb's seventeenth name day…"

Manderly shakes his head, "I believe her my lord…I believe she is who she says she is…"

"Well Lady Stark…My home is yours and my servants are yours to command…You will be safe here…"

Usually Arya does not like being referred to as Lady Stark, but she needed Lord Manderly's help, "I do not seek shelter My Lord I seek vengeance…On all enemies of House Stark…"

"Your enemies are my enemies My Lady, but the North is divided…House Bolton claims Wardenship over the North…He is unwilling supported by Houses Glover, Dustin, Tallhart, and Hornwood…The rest refuse to bend the knee…The only ones with armies big enough to challenge the Boltons are the Umbers, the Ryswells, the Karstarks and myself…I sent a ship across the sea to hire a sellsword army, but the ship was intercepted by ships of House Redwyne…"

"I don't need an army to deal with House Bolton…After they are dealt with will you support me as Queen in the North…"

He nods, "Aye my Lady…House Manderly has never broken faith with House Stark and we will not begin now…"

"I will need four horses, two supply horses and two for riding…"

The next day Arya and Gendry leave White Harbor on horseback. Arya is given a bow and quiver of arrows, throwing daggers, things to make poison, two short swords, and food. They travel until sunset and make camp having traveled eight miles. On the ninth day after leaving White Harbor Arya and Gendry sit on their horses on a hill watching as the Bolton army marches towards Winterfell.

Arya captures two scouts and kills one, the other she leaves alive to question. "Where is the Bolton army going?" When he doesn't answer right away Arya jams her finger into his wound.

"Winterfell!" He yells through gritted teeth.

"Why did Roose Bolton betray the King in the North…"

"I don't know…Please I have a family..." When he says this Arya presses his wound. "Please stop!"

"You are a liar…You have no wife and children…" She grabs his head and breaks his neck. Gendry helps her clean the bodies then Arya removes their faces. Then Gendry readjusts their armor to fit them. Thus disguised they infiltrate the Bolton ranks after disposing of the bodies.

WINTERFELL

Arya wants to cry, but does not as she and Gendry ride ahead to scout the castle with twenty other men. A lot has been burned and Arya makes her way to the treasure vaults to seal them and set booby traps so that no one can open them. Then she heads for the crypts and stares at her father. "Is this your father?" Gendry asks.

"Doesn't look like him…Whoever carved this didn't know my father…" Then the two of them report to their Captain, "Sir the treasure vaults are booby trapped…"

He frowns, "That doesn't sound like the Starks…Anyway you two get some food…"

Later Lord Bolton rides into Winterfell with his son Ramsey Bolton and wife Lady Walda Bolton nee' Frey. Almost immediately the carpenters and masons get to work. The Stark banners are taken down and burned; then the Bolton banners immediately go up. For the first two weeks Arya and Gendry gather information. During this time Gendry asks subtle questions of the servants who are loyal to House Stark. Meanwhile Arya watches Roose Bolton from the shadows. Sometimes as a servant or a soldier; then she starts watching Ramsey and learns some interesting things about him and a girl named Myranda.

Within a month's time Arya and Gendry have allies with over fifty of the servants in Winterfell. There was only one servant Arya had to kill. She killed him and took his face. Then there is Theon Greyjoy, Arya feels no sympathy for what Ramsey Bolton did to him. It would be so easy to kill them, but Arya has a plan and starts to put it into motion.

Arya is in the crypts making the poison for the Bolton army when Gendry walks up. A woman named Dyllah is with Arya. She smiles hearing Gendry's footsteps, "Gendry what are you doing here?"

"I have some news…about your sister…"

Arya pauses and looks at Gendry, "Sansa?"

"I heard Captain Adner talking…She is coming here to marry Ramsey Bolton…"

Arya walks away as her mind races, "Then perhaps this is the time to strike m'lady…" Dyllah says.

Arya shakes her head, "No! A wedding is a better time to strike…Everyone will be eating and drinking to celebrate…"

"What of your sister?"

"I will slip Sansa something that will make her sleep…" Arya looks at Dyllah, "Spread the word the plans have changed…"

MYRANDA

"I am a Bolton now I have to marry her…" Ramsey says trying to placate his lover.

"You will marry this bitch and forget all about me!" Myranda leaves his bed and goes to the window.

He gets up, "Why are you acting like this?" He turns her around so that they are facing one another, "When I am Lord of House Bolton…The Bitch will die and I will marry you…"

She frowns, "Promise me…" She says kissing him and biting his lip.

Ramsey gets aroused from the pain and they start fucking in front of the window. He slams her against the wall as she bites his ear. Later she leaves his room and performs her duties in the kennels. She goes to her room and hops into bed and immediately falls to sleep. As soon as she is asleep Arya rises up from under her bed and places a pillow over her face smothering her. Myranda struggles, but Arya is too strong and soon she stops moving.

Gendry enters the room from a secret passage and helps her remove Myranda's clothes. She washes the body and then removes her face. Arya stands in front of the mirror wearing Myranda's face and clears her throat. "You will marry this bitch…" She clears her throat again, "You will marry this bitch…" On her third try Arya nails the voice as Gendry takes the body away.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. SANSA

Once upon a time. As a child those were Sansa's favorite words when she read about Princes and Knights rescuing damsels in distress. She had dreamed of marrying a handsome Knight, Lord, or Prince and becoming a great lady of the realm like her mother. Then one faithful day, the King came to Winterfell; asking Sansa's father to be Hand of the King. He also asked that Sansa become betrothed to his son Prince Joffrey. All of Sansa's dreams had come true or so she thought.

She did truly love Joffrey, but everything fell apart; first on the King's road; with Arya and her friend. Sansa always did forget his name to her now shame. Then all seemed well in King's Landing. Prince Joffrey came to Sansa to apologize and make amends. Sansa seemed destined to be Queen, but then after a few months her father decided to send her and Arya home to Winterfell. When Sansa thinks on those moments and all the mistakes she made she wants to cry.

("Arya forgive me…") She says riding beside her uncle Petyr Baelish. ("gods if Arya is still alive please watch over her…") When they stop their horses Sansa realizes where she is, "That is Moat Cailin…where are you taking me…"

"To Winterfell…"

"The Bolton's control Winterfell…"

"You have to stop running or one day Cersei will find you…I have made a deal with Roose Bolton…A marriage contract if you will…"

"No…no you can't mean for me to marry the people who betrayed my family…"

"Sansa listen to me…" He says grabbing her arms. "The North is divided and so long as the Boltons rule Winterfell it will be divided…A few of the Northern houses support the Boltons out of fear. There are others who will never bend the Knee…When they learn you are in the North again they will rally to you…With you inside Winterfell you can open the gates for your allies…"

She is crying, "And what of Ramsey? If I marry him I have to…" She does not finish the statement.

"Yes you may…Or you can smoother him in his sleep…Or use your beauty to make him love you…He is not his father…and he did not participate in the Red Wedding…"

"But!"

He cuts her off, "But you are your father's daughter…Say the word and I will take you back to the Eyrie…I would rather die than see you come to harm…Your enemies are my enemies…But House Arryn cannot stand alone against the Lannisters and the Tyrells…If you want to avenge your family this is the only way…Now what do you want to do?"

Part of Sansa says not to trust him, but he did save her from her enraged and crazy Aunt Lysa. Maybe Baelish was right and she felt she owed Baelish, then there is another part of Sansa wishing she had accepted Brienne of Tarth's help. The tall statuesque woman claimed she had served Sansa's mother Catelyn Stark and would now do the same for her. However Sansa had grown weary of people claiming to have her best interest at heart. Petyr Baelish was growing in that regard. Sansa sighs, holds her head up and returns to her horse. Petyr was right about one thing; it was time to stop running.

Soon they reach Moat Caitlin and stay for three days to rest and get fresh supplies. The morning of the forth day they move on towards Winterfell. The last time Sansa past through this countryside she was on her way to marry a Prince. Now she is heading back North to marry the son of the man who betrayed her family.

As Sansa rides she thinks about Tyrion Lannister and hopes that he is alright. Then for some strange reason she thinks about Sandor Clegane. The Hound had saved her life and other than Tyrion was the only other person in King's Landing to show her kindness. Sansa looks at Petyr Baelish, "You have spies everywhere…"

"Yes!"

"Lord Tyrion…what became of him…"

He smiles, "I heard Lord Tyrion asked for a trial by combat…Prince Oberyn championed him and lost…Then Tywin Lannister met his end at the hands of Lord Tyrion…They say he has fled to the East with Lord Varys…Tommen is now King and Cersei has placed a large bounty on his head…"

Sansa sighs, "And mine…"

"She will never get her hands on you my dear…"

WINTERFELL

Sansa's heart races as she returns to her childhood home. Her heart sinks as the banners of House Bolton adorn the walls and towers of Winterfell. Her anger rises as she rides into the courtyard and lays eyes on the Ramsey Bolton. "Lord Bolton…May I present my niece…Lady Sansa Stark…"

"Lady Stark…Welcome to Winterfell..."

Sansa wants to throttle him with all her might, but she smiles and curtsies, "Lord Bolton…"

"May I present my son Ramsey Bolton…"

He steps forward, "Lady Stark…They said you were beautiful…I thought I would be getting some hag…" He says laughing.

Sansa smiles and is taken to her room, "Welcome home Lady Stark…" Dyllah says. "…The North remembers my Lady. You have friends here in Winterfell and all over the North…"

After Sansa settles in she makes her way to the crypts and lights a candle for her father. "Lady Sansa here you are…" Petyr Baelish says joining her.

"I will avenge him…"

"We will avenge your Father and Mother…" He takes her hand, "Let us not bother the dead with our problems…" He says leading Sansa away from the statue of her father. "You look so much like your mother…" He says staring at Sansa. "I'm afraid I must leave you…"

"Why?"

"I am must return to the Capital…Cersei is screaming bloody murder…It is only for a little while and I will return as soon as possible…"

"By the time you get back I shall a wife…"

"Be strong…The North will rally to you when they hear the news…"

Later Sansa has an unpleasant dinner with Roose Bolton, Walda, and Ramsey. During the dinner Theon makes his presence known and Sansa finds out what kind of sick person Ramsey is. She recognizes the madness in his eyes for she had seen it one too many times in the eyes of Joffrey Baratheon and Lysa Arryn. Ramsey forces Theon to apologize to Sansa for taking Winterfell and then commands that he give Sansa away at their wedding.

"I have some news…" Walda says, "I am with child…"

"Congratulations…" Sansa says, then she stands up, "If you will excuse me I am not hungry…"

Later Sansa is in her room thinking on many matters. ("How can I get a message to the outside…") She jumps when someone knocks at her door. "Yes…"

The door opens and in walks Myranda who smiles, "Wow you are more beautiful than the last time I saw you…"

Sansa frowns, "Who are you?"

"Sorry m'lady my name is Myranda…I come to help you get dressed for the wedding…"

As Myranda draws a bath something occurs to Sansa, "You said more beautiful than the last time I saw you…What did you mean?"

"Owe well…I visited Winterfell five years ago with Lord Bolton and his son…"

"I remember that, but I don't remember you being there…"

"You wouldn't I was a shy thing back then…always hanging in the background…I am just the Kennel Master's daughter…Your sister Arya was very nice to me…"

Sansa smiles, "Of course she was…Arya doesn't look at people as Nobles and Commoners she sees people…"

When Myranda finishes drawing the water she helps Sansa undress. "Where is your sister if you don't mind me asking m'lady…"

"I wish I knew…" Sansa says with a tear sliding down her face, "But if anyone can take care of themselves it's her…"

Myranda starts washing Sansa's hair, "You sound so sad when you say that…"

"If she were here I would apologize for so much…"

Myranda clears her throat, "I am sure she would apologize as well…I know I would if I had a sister as beautiful as you…" She washes the black dye out of Sansa's hair. "May I ask you a question m'lady…"

"Sure why not?"

"It's about Joffrey Baratheon…Did you poison him?"

"No but I wish I had…" Sansa turns to look at Myranda, "You cannot tell anyone I said that…"

"M'lady you are of House Stark and I would never betray your confidence…." Sansa sighs in relief and relaxes, "But tell me…why are you marrying Ramsey Bolton…"

"Not by choice…It was all Lord Petyr Baelish's idea…"

"You trust Lord Baelish…"

"Not as far as I can spit and that is something I do not do…"

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but Ramsey Bolton is a sadistic sociopath…He is a madman who likes inflicting pain for pleasure…I don't mean to scare you m'lady…But best be careful…"

Sansa bathes with Myranda's help then she helps her to get dressed. "Wow you make a beautiful bride…"

"Thank you…"

"Oh you are most welcome m'lady…"

The door opens and in walks Theon, "What are you doing here?"

"I am to give you away…"

"You can go to hell Theon Greyjoy…"

"Please he will hurt me if I don't do as he says…"

"I don't care…"

"I know you don't want to m'lady, but do it and get it over with…I promise by morning everything will be better…"

Sansa allows Theon to accompany her to the godswood and present her to Ramsey. They say their vows in the fashion of the seven before the weeping tree. It is mixture of the old and the new so that no one can dispute Sansa's marriage to Ramsey Bolton. After the vows are said they go to the main hall to feast; the Whitehills are present as well after driving the Forresters from Ironrath. The wine flows freely and the food is exquisite.

Roose Bolton taps his glass and stands up, "My friends…I would like to make a toast…To my son Ramsey Bolton the hero of Moat Cailin and his new bride Lady Sansa Bolton…May the gods old and new bless them with many children…"

Suddenly people in the hall start coughing and Sansa starts feeling sleepy. "Father!' Ramsey says passing out.

"M…y…son…c…an't h…old h…i…s…" Roose Bolton hits the floor.

Sansa lays her head down as the men in the main hall die painfully, vomiting up blood. Gendry and the servants make sure the guards on duty have a cup of wine as well. Soon they start dying painful deaths. Gendry makes sure everyone is dead then he goes to the hall and scoops up Sansa taking her to her room. As the night passes the bodies are gathered up and burned. The banners of House Bolton are taken down and burned and the banners of House Stark put back in place.

Sansa dreams of her family, she dreams of Bran and a tree in the North beyond the wall. Then she dreams of Lady her Direwolf and King Joffrey gasping his last breath. Sansa stirs and opens her eyes, she frowns and finds herself in her room on the bed. Her wedding gown is still on, but Ramsey is not in the bed with her. She had drunk wine before, but it never did that to her.

"How do you feel?" A familiar voice says.

Sansa looks to the right and gasps because Arya is sitting beside the bed. "Arya…" She says in disbelief sitting up.

"Yes it is me big sister…"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope!"

Sansa scouts to the edge of the bed and pokes Arya with her finger. "By the gods…" She grabs Arya and hugs her. "How did you escape? Where have you been? How did you get here?"

"The last time I saw you…" Arya says, "…I was at the statue of Baelor. When father…" She stops wiping a tear away.

"You were there? You saw that?"

"I wanted to stop them…But Yoren grabbed me…"

"Yoren?"

"He is or rather was a man of the Night's Watch…He cut my hair to make me look like a boy…That is how I got out of the city…On the King's road Lannister men caught up with us and killed Yoren for defying Joffrey's orders…They were after my friend Gendry…We were taken to Harrenhal…Some of us were tortured…Then Tywin Lannister showed up…He could see I was a girl…He ordered his men to put the prisoners to work…I was his cup bearer…"

"And he never knew?"

"No I told him my name was Nym…He never knew who I truly was…My friends and I escaped with help from someone…We traveled to White Harbor where I have been training for the past three years…"

"Training? Training to do what?"

Arya smiles, "You will see…Now tell me what happened to you after…Well after…and leave nothing out…" Sansa begins her story with how Cersei, Varys, Baelish, and Maester Pycel manipulated her into writing letters to Robb. Then she begs Joffrey to spare their father; only to watch him have Eddard Stark beheaded. Afterwards Joffrey forces Sansa to look at the severed heads of Septa Modane and Eddard Star. "I should have killed that pompous little coward by the river…" Arya says interrupting.

"Then you would be dead…" Sansa goes on to tell Arya how Meryn Trent hit her.

"Wait that Son of Bitch hit you!"

"Arya your language…"

"You are right I should not use that kind of language here…"

Something occurs to Sansa, "Wait a minute…How did I get in this room and where is Ramsey?"

"I will tell you later for now continue your story…" Sansa describes her time in King's Landing and then she gets to the part when she marries Tyrion. Arya laughs when Sansa tells her about Tyrion's threat to Joffrey at the feast. "Wait did the two of you consummate your marriage…"

"Oh no gods no…Lord Tyrion was a gentlemen…He was very kind to me…" That was two people Arya had to consider not killing for Sansa's sake. "He swore he would never touch me unless I asked or invited him to my bed…"

Then Sansa tells Arya about Joffrey's death and how Ser Dantos helped her escape, "Baelish killed Ser Dontos…and whisked me away to the Eyrie…" Arya stands up and starts pacing, "What?"

Arya shakes her head, "Baelish would not have taken such a risk unless he had a powerful ally…He gains nothing from poisoning Joffrey…The Vale can't fight the Lannisters and the Tyrells alone…"

"You think someone was helping Baelish…"

"Yes…Someone more powerful…The Martells could have urged him to poison Joffrey as revenge for Prince Oberyn…"

"But I heard many rumors how Prince Doran wants to avoid war at all costs…"

"That is true…" She looks at Sansa, "Didn't you say the Tyrells tried to make a match between you and Ser Loras?"

"Aye…" Sansa frowns, "Now that you mention it there was a power struggle over me that is how I wound up marrying Lord Tyrion…"

"The only people who truly benefits from Joffrey's death are the Tyrells…"

Sansa nods, "They did question me about Joffrey…"

"And if Margaery were my daughter I wouldn't want her to marry Joffrey…I would poison the bastard and make the Lannisters give Tommen to my daughter; he is the next in line to sit the Iron Throne…"

Sansa gets out of bed, "That was brilliant…"

"I know."

"We could use this information…Send an anonymous letter to Cersei and tell her our theory…And she would believe it…She is very protective of her children…"

Arya sighs and shakes her head, "No we can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"Because the Tyrells are not our enemies…The Lannisters are and I don't want the Tyrell's blood on my hands…"

"But they could destroy one another while we grow stronger…"

"No I have plans for the Lannisters…"

"Plans? What plans?"

"Change your clothes I will have food bought to you…Then I will show you…"

After she changes her clothes and eats, Sansa comes to the Main Hall and is shocked to find Arya with Lady Brienne. Brienne draws her sword and stabs it into the floor, "Lady Sansa…If you will have me and accept my oath…I swear to keep your council, watch your back, and if needs be give my life for yours…I swear by the old gods and the new…"

"Lady Brienne…I swear that you shall always have a place at my table, mead and drink, the warmth of my hearth…I shall give you know command that will cause you dishonor…I swear by the old gods and the new…Arise my vassal…"

Sansa looks at the two young men, "This is my squire Podrick Payne…"

"And this is Gendry…" Arya blushes, "This is my Gendry…My friend and lover…"

"Arya!"

"We will discuss it later…" She says as both Gendry and Podrick clear their throats.

Sansa follows Arya to the dungeons where Roose and Ramsey Bolton are naked and strapped to their own cross rack the symbol of House Bolton. "By the gods!" Sansa declares shying away from their nakedness.

"Sansa my wife…"

"I am Roose Bolton…The Warden of the North…"

"You are a traitor and a murderer!" Arya says interrupting.

"I had nothing to do with the Red Wedding…Sansa I love you…Tell your sister to release me…So we can start our lives together…"

Arya starts talking with Myranda's voice, "When I am Lord of House Bolton…The Bitch will die and I will marry you…" He stares at her with venomous eyes, "Yeah that's right I was in your room and I heard everything you and Myranda said…" Sansa stares at Arya in wonder as she is speaking with Myranda's voice. "…Then I went to Myranda's room and when she fell asleep I smothered her with a pillow…"

"You bitch! When I get out of here I will flay you slowly and painfully!"

Sansa places her hand over her mouth and runs from the dungeons. "All your men are dead Lord Bolton…The North will rally around my sister and then we will execute the two of you…"

"What of my wife? She is with child!"

"Lady Walda Bolton is safe…She will not be harmed…When he is born he will be our ward and if he shows none of the blood lust of his father and older brother he will take his seat in the Dread Fort…" As Arya walks away Ramsey curses her with every foul word he can think of. Meanwhile Roose calls her to come back and demands to see his wife.

Sansa is in her room wondering what kind of training Arya had received that could allow her to speak with someone else's voice. There is a knock at the door and she sighs. "Come in!"

It is Arya, "Are you alright?"

"The same madness I saw in Joffrey I just saw in Ramsey and I married that…that…Animal."

"At least you didn't sleep with him…"

"Did you really kill Myranda…"

"Yes…"

"Why she was nice to me…" Arya turns away from Sansa and raises her hand and when she turns back she is Myranda. Sansa jumps up from her seat, "How did you do that?"

"I told you…I've had training…" Arya turns away and when she looks back at Sansa she has her own face.

"Can you be more specific?"

Arya shakes her head, "I'm afraid not…" Arya sits down, "Listen to me Sansa…I need your help in order to unite the North…They named Robb King in the North…He is dead now…That makes you Queen in the North…I need you to be Queen…Can you do that?"

Sansa takes a deep breath and nods, "I have always wanted to be a Queen…And I may not like it, but I learned a lot from that witch Cersei and Petyr Baelish…I can do this…"

"Good let's get to work…"

Sansa has Maester Walken send out Ravens inviting the Lords of the North asking that they come to Winterfell and renew their oaths. "The Karstarks will never come…" Maester Walken says to Sansa and Arya in the main hall. "Your brother may the gods grant him peace, had Lord Karstark beheaded for treason…Since then they have broken faith with House Stark…"

Arya sighs and looks at Sansa, "No…never again…I was promised to a monster…Married to a…" Sansa doesn't have the heart to call Tyrion a Dwarf, "…Little person and then married to another monster. Next time I marry it will be for love or not at all…"

"We need the Karstarks Arya says…At least think about it…"

"No and if I am Queen that is my final answer…" She looks at Gendry, "Why don't you marry Lord Karstark…"

"I'm not a virgin anymore…" Arya smugly replies.

Brienne clears her throat, "Perhaps we can find another way to bring the Karstarks back into the fold…"

"You could always give them the Dread Fort and all its lands…" Podrick says speaking up.

"Or we could wait and see which Lords come and which ones don't…" Arya offers, "Then decide…"

"Right…What of Theon Greyjoy…" Sansa asks.

"We hold a public trial then we send the Greyjoys his head…" Arya coldly replies.

Sansa looks at her sister with worry, "Is that your answer for everything? Kill everybody…"

"My enemies…Our enemies will show us no mercy and we shouldn't show them any…"

After the meeting Sansa goes to see Lady Walda, "Are you comfortable Lady Bolton…"

"Where is my husband?"

"In the dungeons where he belongs…"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"For now you are a ward of House Stark…When your baby is born…Well when we get to that part we will decide…"

"Can I see my husband…"

Sansa sighs, "Follow me…" With Brienne at her side Sansa takes Walda to the dungeons, "I have to warn you Lady Bolton you may not like what you see…"

Sansa allows Walda to go in alone, but from where she is standing Sansa can hear them. "Mother!" Ramsey says.

"My Lady…"

"What have they done to you my Lord…"

"Do not despair I will get out of this unleash all seven hells on those girls…"

Sansa smirks at that statement and Walda returns, "You have to allow them some clothes and food…"

Sansa sighs, "They are not my prisoners…My sister caught them, but you are right…I will speak with Arya…" It took some fancy words and logic, but eventually Sansa convinced Arya to allow Roose and Ramsey to be taken down, given clothes and fed.

"Brienne find…Um…Gendry and bring him to my Solar…"

"My Lady…" Brienne responds with a bow.

A few minutes later Gendry enters the Solar, "You wished to see me m'lady…"

"Yes…Thank you Brienne please wait outside…" She waits until the door closes, "Please be seated…Arya told me how the two of you met, but I wanted to speak with you privately…"

"Of course…Just know I mean your sister no harm…"

"You couldn't even if you wanted to…"

He smiles, "Probably not…"

"Can you tell me about this training she has had…"

"Sorry m'lady, but I made a promise to Arya…"

She sighs, "I saw Arya change faces…She did it in front of me…Was she trained by the faceless men?"

"I am not at liberty to say but I would stick with that theory…"

"Has she killed people…"

"You already know the answer to that Question…"

"You are low born a…" Sansa hesitates.

"Bastard you can say it I won't be offended…"

"But if you know Arya she doesn't like that word…"

"No she doesn't…"

"How old are you?"

"Ten and seven name days old…"

"So what makes you so special that you can be with a woman of Arya's breeding…"

"I don't…but we fell in love and she doesn't see me as a low born commoner with no name or family…I do have strength and skill and I will use them to protect her if I can, but she doesn't need my protection…"

Sansa nods in approval, "Well I guess the only thing left to say is welcome to the family…" Sansa stands up and so does Gendry. She walks around the desk and hugs him, "All I ask is that you marry my sister…"

He smiles, "One day I will…If she will have me…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. THE KING IN THE NORTH

ARYA

Arya walks through her home in pride because it had been liberated from the Boltons. She walks across the porch and into the courtyard where Brienne is training Podrick. "Don't go where your enemy leads you…" Brienne says striking Pod on the shoulder. He resets and lunges forward, "Don't over extend yourself…" She says clipping him.

"And don't fight someone like her in the first place…" Arya says joining them. Gendry is in a corner swinging a war hammer he made before leaving White Harbor. He stops to watch.

"May I…" She asks looking at Podrick, "I haven't trained in a while…"

Podrick looks at Brienne who nods her approval. "My lady that sword is too small…"

Arya calls the sword Gendry made for her Fang, "I'll try not to cut you…" She says after removing the swords on her back and all the daggers except the large one.

Brienne frowns, "I'll try not to worry…"  
As they start fighting Sansa walks out and watches. Arya twirls Fang and places it behind her back. When Brienne attacks Arya, she dances to the left tapping Fang across Brienne's sword and pointing it into her face. She smiles and places Fang behind her back again. Brienne attacks again and Arya side steps, leans, back, and twists to the side before she strikes Brienne three times in succession. Angered Brienne holds nothing back as they really duel. Brienne catches Arya, by kicking her in the chest and down on her back she goes.

"M'lady I am so…" Her words stop in her mouth as Arya wraps her legs into Brienne's and down she goes, then Arya raises her feet and leaps off her back.

"You are so what?"

Brienne swings for Arya's legs, but she does a back flip as Brienne gets to her feet. Brienne disarms Arya, but she draws her dagger and the match ends in a draw with Arya switching to her left hand. "Who taught you to do that?"

Arya smiles, "No one…"

Over the next few weeks the Lords of the North arrive at Winterfell. Brandon Tallhart is the first to arrive at Winterfell. Then Robett Glover and Willem Manderly of White Harbor arrive at the same time. The Forresters had fled Ironrath for White Harbor so Lord Rodrik Forrester arrives with Willem Manderly. Little Jon Umber is the last to arrive. Once all the Lords arrive they gather in the main hall. Arya sits at the high table with Sansa and Maester Walken. Gendry stands off to the side with Podrick, while Brienne stands behind Sansa and Arya.

Arya stands up, "My Lords and Ladies…I am Arya Stark of Winterfell…We have all lost loved ones in the war of the five Kings…Your kin made my brother Robb Stark King in the North…I ask you all to honor the oaths of your houses…" She looks at Sansa, "…and name my sister Queen in the North…"

Jon Umber stands up, "Neither you nor your sister can be Queen…So long as you have a living male relative…" He looks to his right at the hooded young man, "Stand up and reveal yourself…"

"Rickon!" Arya says when the boy removes his hood. She rushes across the hall and hugs him.

They are joined by Sansa as Little Jon Umber takes his sword out, "The Black Wolf! Rickon Stark…The King in the North!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" Everyone repeats.

Later Sansa and Arya take Rickon to the Solar and he introduces them to Osha. Then he tells Sansa and Arya that Bran may yet be alive. "I tried to stop him, but he would not listen to me…" Osha says.

"No one can survive beyond the wall alone…" Sansa says.

"We all survived…I believe Bran can and will come back to us…I know it in my heart…" Arya walks up to Rickon, "You are a King…As King you must be strong and wise…Sansa and I will guide you, but the final decisions are yours…Are you ready to be a King…"

"I am ready…" Rickon replies.

Once again they gather in the main hall. "Bring in the prisoner…" Arya commands. First they bring Theon Greyjoy in.

"Theon turncoat!" Someone yells.

"Traitor!"

"Silence!" Brienne commands.

Sansa speaks, "Theon Greyjoy…You stand accused of Treason, reaving, brigandry, and murder…How do you answer these charges…"

He looks up at Sansa, "I'm guilty…"

Sansa looks at Rickon and he stands up, "Theon of House Greyjoy…By your own mouth you have confessed…As such I Rickon Stark the King in the North do hereby sentence you to death by beheading…Bring me a sword…"

"Send his head to the Greyjoys!" Someone screams.

They force Theon to his knees, "Please…Wrap my body and bury it at sea…Please!" Theon begs looking at Rickon.

"I shall do to you what you did to those Orphans…" Arya smiles as Theon lowers his head and with one swing his head hits the floor and the people cheer. "Take the body away and burn it."

As they carry Theon's body out, two guards bring in Roose Bolton, "Roose Bolton!"

He spits on the floor, "Fuck you all! If you are going to kill me then be done with it…Otherwise put a sword in my hand and if any of you dare face me one on one…"

Arya stands up and leaves the high table, "Arya!" Sansa calls.

She ignores her sister drawing her dagger and with one swing slits Roose's neck. Everyone stares in disbelief as she flicks the blood off her dagger and returns it to her belt. As Arya sits down she looks at Sansa, "What he said to kill him and get it over with…"

Sansa shakes her head, "Remove his body…" She commands. As the guards remove the body they bring in Ramsey Bolton.

"Sansa my wife…I love you don't allow them to kill me…"

Sansa sits down and Arya stands up, "Ramsey Bolton…You stand accused of Rape, Murder, Flaying which was outlawed by our father Lord Eddard Stark…before his unlawful execution…"

"Who accuses me? Where are your witnesses?"

"Bring them in…" Arya commands. Two women and three men enter the main hall. "What is your name?"

"Mellanie m'lady…"

"The accused Ramsey Bolton is charged with Rape, Murder, and Flaying people in the dungeons of the Dread Fort…Can you give testimony to any of these crimes?"

"Yes…" She replies nervously, "My father and two eldest brothers were called upon by Lord Roose Bolton when King Robb Stark called all his banners. A few months after they left the Bastard of the Dreadfort came to my family farm…It is not uncommon for Lords to come to our farm for food or shelter…So my mother served him…After he ate he and his men dragged my mother into the bedroom and they…"

"We understand…what happened afterwards?" Sansa asks.

She takes a deep breath, "I was in the barn when all this happened, but I came to the house to get some food…When I entered the House I heard voices…Out of fear I ran back to the barn and hid…Not long after his men came to the barn…and I heard men brag about how good my mother was…as a cook and in bed…"

"That Bitch is lying…" Ramsey yells, "She asked me for gold and offered herself willingly…"

"Be silent!" Rickon yells. "Continue…"

"After they left, I gathered my things and moved to White Harbor…I have an Uncle who has family there…A few weeks ago I heard rumors that they were looking for witnesses against the Bastard…that is why I am here…"

The next witness is a servant who lived in the Dread Fort and he testifies that Ramsey and his father would take people into the lower levels of the Dreadfort and flay them. Then a second woman testifies that she was raped by Ramsey, but was able to escape him and hid on Umber lands in a village. "My name is Sumner…I had a sister and her name was Tansy…She, a girl named Myranda, and Ramsey Bolton were all lovers…"

A wave of shocked murmurs crosses the main hall. "Silence!' Rickon commands. "Continue sir…"

"I tried to warn my sister about Ramsey and his lover Myranda…The two of them took pleasure in inflicting pain on others…One day my sister went hunting with them…and she never came back…When I asked Lord Ramsey about my sister…He claimed she was mauled by a bear, but he had killed the bear…I didn't believe him, but what I could I do…"

Rickon looks at Ramsey, "Ramsey Bolton…by the testimony of these witnesses…"

"Go fuck yourself!" Ramsey says interrupting, "I demand a trial by combat!" He says smiling.

"I will champion you my King…" Little Jon says standing up.

"No I will champion you…" Another yells.

"What of the old ways!" Ramsey says yelling, "We all know…" He points at Rickon, "…that your father believed in the old ways…He who passes the sentence must swing the sword…If you are a King…If you are a man then face me yourself…Or are you a coward?"

Rickon stands up, but Sansa stands up s well and grabs his arm. She whispers into his ear then she looks at Ramsey, "My brother is no coward…and as King he can chose a Champion if he so desires…"

"Chose me Your Grace and this dog will die as he should…" Willem Manderly says.

Arya stands up and whispers into Rickon's ear. "Take him away…I will chose a Champion and Ramsey shall face my champion in the morning after breakfast…" They drag him away and an argument breaks out in the main hall for several hours about who should face Ramsey in single combat. Brienne offers her sword and says that as a sworn sword of House Stark it is her right to face Ramsey. Finally Rickon stands up and thanks everyone for their advice and tells them that he will make the decision on tomorrow, then he dismisses everyone. As a last request Ramsey asks for a whore, but none of the women of Wintertown wish to perform the service. Then Ramsey requests as a meal of steak, with potatoes, and corn on the cob with a bottle of wine.

The next day Rickon announces his choice as the Northern Lords break their fast with him. They do not like it, but as King, Rickon silences them and says that his decision is final. Everyone gathers in the courtyard and Ramsey is bought out to taunts and threats. He is given two swords as he requested. He wears leather armor and swings his blades from side to side waiting for his opponent.

When Arya steps into the ring of guards he freezes and starts laughing, "You have to be kidding me…" he says pointing at her, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen and half…"

"You don't have any poison to kill me with little bitch…"

"I don't need poison to kill you…"

Ramsey looks at Sansa, "After I kill her wife I will comfort you in the bed and we can finally consummate our marriage…"

Sansa smiles, "I am wearing black because I am about to become a widow…"

Arya is armed with Fang and a dagger, she wears special armor Gendry made for her and her wolf's head helm. There are direwolf heads on her shoulders and grieves. She walks around Ramsey who takes a fighting stance after adorning a helmet. She yawns and turns her back to him. Ramsey sneers at her arrogance and charges her. Suddenly Arya spins around blocking with her dagger which is in her right hand and slips Fang's blade beneath his helmet and removes it. She ducks a swing from him and comes up with a punch to the face drawing first blood.

Ramsey swings two more times, but Arya sidesteps and leans away from him. He wipes blood from his broken nose. "Fancy moves bitch…I was going to make you beg for mercy and spare your little ass…Now I'm going to kill you painfully…"

"And I'm going to kill you very slowly…" She replies stalking towards him. Ramsey swings his left, but Arya turns to the side and blocks a forward thrust from his right. Then she stabs Ramsey in the shoulder with Fang. She spins turning her back to him and walks away.

Ramsey charges her, but Arya leans backwards and stabs him in the upper thigh. Then she twists in the air to the side and lands on her left knee blocking and deflecting a series of attacks from Ramsey. She rolls to the left and comes up on her feet. Ramsey stares at her and moves to his right, but Arya remains still watching him. He slowly closes the distance and attacks, after five moves he knocks Arya's dagger from her hand and punches her in the face.

"Arya!" Sansa screams.

Arya stumbles back turning around once from the punch, as Ramsey rushes forward swinging his sword. Arya corrects herself, drops into a split and punches Ramsey in his balls. Down he goes into the fetal position cradling his manhood. Arya stands up and shakes the pain from her face, recovers her dagger, and waits.

"Kill that bastard!" One of the Small Folk screams.

"Finish him!" Jon Umber yells.

Ramsey slowly starts to move as the pain fades. As he gets to his knees he scoops up some dirt and Arya raises an eyebrow. "Hitting me in balls…Where is the honor in that?"

"The same honor there is in hitting a lady in the face or raping one…"

Ramsey leaps up throwing the dust at Arya's face hoping to catch her in the eyes. Arya rolls under the dust to the left of Ramsey and slashes his knee with her dagger. Down Ramsey goes again and Arya stands behind him and grabs a tuff of his hair. She yanks his head back and places her dagger to his neck. **_"Valar Morghulis!"_** Arya whispers into his ear and slits his throat. The blood gushes from the slit, Arya releases him and Ramsey hits the ground dead. She wipes the blood on his back and walks away after recovering Fang. Everyone stares speechless at what they just witnessed. Gendry joins Arya as she leaves the courtyard.

"Lady Stark!"

Arya stops and turns to find Lady Lyanna Mormont running up to her, "Lady Mormont…What can I do for you?"

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen…I mean…"

Arya smiles, "Thank you…"

"When my mother died I became the Lady of Bear Island…A year after I took up my position I started learning the sword from Ser Jynson…Our Master-At-Arms…He is a good teacher, but I would consider it an honor if you taught me to move and fight like you do…"  
Arya sighs, "I can teach you, but not now…As soon as things are settle here I intend to pay Walder Frey a visit and after that the Lannisters and Greyjoys…I may be gone for months…But when I return I will consider it an honor to teach you to fight Braavosi style…"

"I hope you return quickly and Lady Stark…and give my regards to Walder Frey…"

All anyone at Winterfell can talk about is the match between Arya and Ramsey Bolton. Words like epic and masterful are used to describe the fight. Later after Ramsey is burned and his ashes scattered the Lord and Ladies of the North gather in the main hall. Jon Umber stands up, "King Rickon…House Stark is strong again…With you as King and your sister Lady Sansa advising you and your sister Lady Arya's cunning the North will be strong and your reign will be long…

That being said Your Grace I ask you and all the North to help me…Your brother Jon Snow the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch has allowed thousands of Wildlings through the wall and has given them the gift…The Wildlings are a stain on the realm and we will have no better time than now to extinguish them forever…"

Many agree with Jon Umber and nod their consent while others bang on their tables. Arya shakes her head, "Lord Umber! Would you have us slay the innocent? Women, children, and the old who have done you no harm…"

"Lady Stark…For generations the Wildlings have been pillaging, raping, and killing all over…The women children and the old can be spared and made to live in villages all across the North…"

When he says no more Lady Mormont stands up, "I am young!" She begins in a loud voice, "But my mother told me of a good man…Lord Eddard Stark…He was unjustly executed in the Capital…But his legacy lives on in his children…Even the bastard Jon Snow…I know nothing of Jon Snow save that he is Lord Eddard Stark's son…and that he was chosen by his brothers in the Watch to be Lord Commander…

We are not plagued by Wildlings on Bear Island as you mainlanders, but I know the stories…They are told to us on Bear Island as well…We are also told of the White Walkers that live beyond the wall…Before my Uncle died he sent us a letter telling us how one of his dead brothers awoke with blue eyes and tried to kill him…It was Jon Snow who saved his life…My Uncle when he was Lord Commander chose Jon to be his Steward…He was grooming him to lead…And if Lord Commander Jon Snow allowed the Wildlings to pass through the wall then it must be for a good reason…

…The legends say Bran the Builder built the wall. I say that no one builds a wall eight hundred feet high and a hundred leagues across to keep people out…Yes People! For the Wildings love, hate, build, laugh, and cry same as us…Savages! Yes they are…But I would rather have them as allies…We have enemies to the South…House Lannister and Tyrell chief among them…There are rumors in the East of Daenarys Targaryen and three Dragons…The North is strong and growing stronger, but we cannot fight the Iron Throne…The Wildlings…The Dragon Queen…and the White Walkers…Winter is coming and we will need all the living North to stand against the coming storm…There is too much evidence and warnings my Lords and Ladies to ignore the threat of the White Walkers…"

Lord Erick Forrester stands up as Lyanna takes a seat, "Lady Mormont has said a mouthful…" Everyone laughs including Lyanna Mormont. "But every word she said is true and weighs heavily on my heart…We must set aside our differences with the Wil…I mean Free Folk and become allies…We will need their help and as the Starks say…Winter is Coming…"

Rickon stands up as Lord Forrester sits down, "You chose me to be your King…As such I have the power to make a decree concerning the Free Folk…But I am asking all the Lords and Ladies of the North to stand united and make peace with the Free Folk…"

"Aye!'

"Aye" They say one by one.

"Lord Umber?"

He sighs and stands up again, "I cannot forgive generations of bloodshed so easily…But I will follow my King…As long as the Wild…I mean Free Folk commit no crimes against my people they will have an ally in me…"

Everyone claps as Maester Walken clears his throat, "Your Grace if we are to have peace with the free folk then we must open up dialogue with them…Someone must go to the gift and open up talks and come to a mutual understanding…"

"Right we will set this topic aside for the moment to discuss other business…My Lords and Ladies…House Karstark has broken faith with House Stark…It is my desire to bring them back into the fold…As you all know I am unwed and promised to no one…I know many of you have lovely daughters who would make a great Queen and wife…But I must offer myself to Lady Alys Karstark…"

"Do what you feel you must Your Grace…" Lyanna says.

He nods as everyone else gives their consent, then he looks at Erick Forrester, "Lord Erick Forrester…Come forward…"

He obeys, "My King…"

"In these troubling times you and your House have remained faithful to House Stark…Even in the face of overwhelming odds…As such I am granting you all Whitehill lands and holdings to do with as you see fit…"

"Thank you your Grace…"

Rickon charges House Manderly with building a fleet for the North and then they discuss the logistics of sending supplies to the Night's Watch. Later Rickon, Sansa, Arya, and Maester Walken meet in the solar to talk privately. "Please see that these are sent to Castle Black and placed in the hands of Lord Commander Snow…I mean Stark's hand…" Rickon hands him three letters and also included is a document legitimizing Jon; all he had to do was sign it. Earlier Howland Reed had revealed Jon's true parentage to Rickon, Sansa, and Arya.

"I must be leaving soon…" Arya says after Maester Walken leaves.

"Why?" Rickon asks.

"I owe a debt to Walder Frey, The Lannisters and the Greyjoys…"

"Arya…" Sansa says in a worried tone, "You could get yourself killed…"

"I survived this long…"

"What is it that father use to say…The Lone wolf dies, but the pack survives…Wait until the North is strong enough…Then we can march south on the Freys and all the rest…"

"Don't you remember what Lady Lyanna said…In the East Daenarys Targaryen has conquered the free cities of Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen…She is looking for ships to sail back West…I can move faster than an entire army…Besides I won't be alone…Gendry is coming with me…"

Sansa sighs, "I don't like it…But if you must go promise us you will stay in contact and send as many messages as you can…"

They hug, "I promise…"

There is a knock at the door, "Come in!' Rickon commands.

It is Osha, "You wanted to see me?" She asks.

"Osha please come in and sit down…" She does, "I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What?"

"You are of the Free Folk…You know how they think…We are planning to send a representative to speak with them about maintaining peace and fighting the White Walkers…We have the perfect person in mind, but your people might be more receptive if you went with him…"

"You are asking a lot…"

"I know, but we need your help…And if you really want to live in peace…Then helping us is the best way…"

She sighs, "I will help, but whomever you send can't be like…I am Lord so and so…bow to me insects…Also this person must be someone who is not easily angered by insults…"

"We have the perfect person…His name Howland Reed…We will introduce you to him in the morning…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. STANNIS BARATHEON

PART 1. BEND THE KNEE

Stannis Baratheon is the second son born to Steffon and Cassana Baratheon. As a child Stannis did not get along with his older brother Robert or his younger brother Renly. After Robert and Stannis witness the ship carrying their parents go down the rift between them only grew deeper. During Robert's rebellion Stannis fought for his brother and held Storm's End. His men were down to eating rats until Davos Seaworth arrives with fresh supplies. Stannis Knights Davos, but only after taking his fingers for smuggling; this earns him the nickname Stannis the Stern or Stern Stannis. The siege was eventually broken by Lord Eddard Stark of the North.

After the Targaryens were overthrown, Robert names their younger brother lord of Storm's End. The rift deepens when Robert beds a noble woman in Stannis' wedding bed. Later Stannis aids his brother in the Greyjoy Rebellion. Stannis served his brother King Robert as Master of Ships, but eventually he abandons his post and takes up residence in Dragonstone.

Stannis has always known about the Queen from the first day he laid eyes on her first son Joffrey. He knew that one day his brother would die and that his time would come. As he waited for his time, a Priestess by the name Melisandre came to Dragonstone and converted his wife to the belief in the lord of light as the only god. Then he was converted when Melisandre told him of the prophecy. A letter from Eddard Stark confirmed what he already knew about Cersei and her children and thus began Stannis' quest to sit the Iron Throne.

At present Stannis is on the ship the Sea Stag as it breaks through the waters on its way North up the West coast. Stannis has a fleet of seven hundred ships carrying an army of seven thousand sell-swords known as the Wind Blown. Another three thousand troops of the Storm Lands. Ever since he lost the Battle of Blackwater, Stannis had felt doubts about his destiny as the Prince that was Promised.

He stands on the deck of the ship thinking about all the decisions he made over the past three and a half years. Was the lord of light responsible for his current situation? Or did the lord of light use Ser Davos Seaworth to convince the Iron Bank to loan him the gold to raise his army? Another theory is that Davos is unyieldingly loyal and will do all he can to see Stannis on the Iron Throne. He smiles thinking, ("I chose My Hand well …").

As the fleet passes by the Iron Isles, Stannis seriously considers ordering his fleet to stop on Pyke and teach the Iron Born a lesson. Ser Davos his Hand walks up to him, "Your Grace…"

He nods toward the Iron Isles, "What do you think Ser Davos…Should we pay the Iron Born a visit and remind them of my might…"

It wasn't a boast, Stannis is the only man who can claim he defeated the mighty Iron Born in open battle on the sea. "You will be well within your rights Your Grace…and I say that because the Iron Born have been a little brazen lately…But do not forget our purpose on the wall…"

He nods and looks at Davos, "Do you believe the White Walkers exist Ser Davos…"

"I am a man who only puts stock in what he can see and prove…And I only take the word of men who have an upright reputation for the truth…Lord Commander Mormont said they exist…And Now Maester Amon and many others of the Watch…So it must be true…"

They pass the Iron Isles, then Bear Island and land at Shadow Tower, the last fortress on the wall in the West. Unlike the other castles on the wall, Shadow Tower is on the North side of the wall. They are welcomed by the Commander of the Shadow Tower Ser Denys Mallister. "Have you had any word from Castle Black?" Stannis asks walking beside Ser Mallister in the lower levels of the Shadow Tower. Ser Davos, Melisandre, and the Commander of the Wind Blown Yonish mo Rad are with them.

"No Your Grace…We have been under assaults from the Wildlings ourselves…The attacks stopped a few days ago…I sent out two patrols, but they have not returned yet…And I sent some men to walk across the top of the wall to Castle Black…"

"I can leave a thousand men here to help, but the rest I am taking with me to Castle Black…What news of the North…"

"Last news we received was from Deep Wood Motte…Lord Glover had driven the Iron Born from his home…"

"What of the White Walkers have you seen any of them lately…" Melisandre asks.

He shakes his head, "No 'mlady…We haven't seen any since our brothers rose with blue eyes over three years ago…We can kill them with fire…There was a report from Castle Black of a brother named Samwell Tarly…He killed a Walker using Dragonglass…They found some buried at the Fist of the First Men…"

Melisandre looks at Stannis, "Dragonstone is sitting on a mountain of it…"

"Are you sure?" Stannis asks.

"I have explored every inch of Dragonstone looking for relics or treasures left behind by the Targaryens…I am sure…"

Stannis looks at Davos, "Ser Davos send one ship back to Dragonstone my men only no sell-swords and tell them to start mining it and making spears, daggers, and arrowheads…"

"Right away your Grace…"

They stop walking before the door to the Main Hall, "I hope you bought some supplies Your Grace because ours are running dangerously low and we have received no aid from the south since King Robert's death or the North since Robb Stark died…"

"I have supplies and I will share all I can…"

"Thank You Your Grace…If I may ask when will you be leaving for Castle Black?"

"We leave at first light tomorrow…"

"May I accompany you?"

"Of course…"

The Next Morning at sunrise Stannis has his army move on minus fifteen hundred men, five hundred sell-swords and five hundred men of the Stormlands to help man the Shadow Tower; and the five hundred men he sent back to Dragonstone. Stannis forces his army to ride hard for two days before making camp. They rest for the whole day before continuing on. Four days later, a scout rides back to Stannis with a report.

"Your Grace…"

"What news…"

"There was a battle during the night…hundreds of Wildlings are dead…but many, many more are encamped about a mile from the wall behind the tree line…I also spotted a man of the Watch walking towards the Wildling Camp…He was alone…"

"Sound the charge…We ride hard…" Stannis commands. The ground shakes with unified beat of galloping horses. Soon they reach the Wilding camp and ride down the Wildlings like a blade on wheat. Many of the Wildings scatter and others stand and fight.

"Stop fighting! Stop! Stop! Enough of my people have died…ENOUGH!" A man yells.

Stannis has his squire sound the horn for his army to hold. Yonish rides up to Stannis, "Your Grace…We have captured many Wildlings and some have surrendered…The rest are fleeing North some on foot others on horse or by sled and wagon…Shall we pursue them?"

"No sound assembly and begin building pins for the captives…" Yonish bows and leaves. Then Stannis, Melisandre, and Davos ride up to the two men, one a Wildling and the other a man of the Watch.

"Identify yourselves…" Davos commands.

The man with black hair raises his chin, "Mance Rayder…The King Beyond the wall and Leader of the Free Folk…"

"There is no King beyond the wall…" Melisandre says speaking up, "And there is only one god…the lord of light…"

"Really please give him my regards…"

"Savage!" Davos says.

"Welcome Your Grace to Castle Black…"

"Boy you are addressing the one true King of Westeros…As a man of the Watch you should bow to your King…"

"Forgive me Your Grace I mean no disrespect…In fact I hold you in very high regard…My father died supporting your claim to the Iron Throne…"

"And who is your father?"

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell…"

"Ah Lord Stark's bastard…Tell me Lord Snow what should I do with this King beyond the wall…"

"First I would burn the dead before night fall…Then I would sit down and listen to what he has to say…"

Stannis nods, "And what are you doing out here?"

Jon looks at Mance, "I came to negotiate terms…Actually I was trying to get close and kill him…"

"Then why isn't he dead?"

"He's a good man…" Jon says looking at Mance again, "And he has earned my respect…"

Stannis looks at Davos, "Ser Davos have this man bound…Treat him well I wish to speak with him later…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

It takes a few days for Stannis to get settled. Once he is settled, he visits Ser Alliser Thorne on his sick bed, "Stannis Baratheon! What brings you to Castle Black…"

"The Long Night, the Wildlings and it's Your Grace…"

"Your Grace…Last time I saw you…You were fighting with your brother against the Targaryens…And it was your brother who sent me to this place…"

"My brother is dead…He had no true heirs to sit the throne…I am the rightful King of Westeros…I have bought ten thousand men here to aid the watch…The Long Night is coming and only I can save the realms of men from the coming storm…"

"Whatever the hell that means…What do you want from me Stannis…King or not I will never kiss your ass…The Night's Watch takes no part in the wars or politics of the seven Kingdoms…"

He sighs and sits down, "Since I been here I have been hearing rumors about Jon Snow…"

"The Bastard Traitor…"

"You are acting Lord Commander Thorne…If you truly became Lord Commander…what would do with Jon Snow…"

"Not much I can do…The Bastard was tried and Maester Amon believes he is telling the truth…I would throw him from the top of the wall, but he is still a brother of the Watch…and I will never admit it but he has proven himself…" Alliser stares at Stannis, "Oh I see! Stern Stannis wants to legitimize the Bastard and make him Warden of the North…You think he can unite the North under your rule and remove the Boltons from power…"

"I can remove the Boltons without Jon Snow…But the North called Robb Stark the King in the North…With him the North may follow me…"

"I have been in the North manning the wall for twenty years…The Northerners are a stubborn lot…And they will not follow a Bastard so easily…"

"So will you release him from the Watch…"

"Such a thing has never been done, but I tell you what…If you can convince him to accept…I will get the other Commanders to agree…" Stannis offers his hand and part of him thinks Alliser will not take it, but he does. Stannis is one step closer to the Iron Throne, but now he must convince Jon Snow to join him.

Later Stannis summons Mance Rayder to his solar in the King's tower. "Enter!" Stannis commands. The door opens and two guards escort Mance Rayder into the solar. They sit him down, "Leave us!"

Mance Rayder looks around, "The King's Tower…Not many have visited the Watch since Queen Rhaeys Targaryen gave the Night's Watch the gift…"

"Jon Snow says I should speak with you…about the White Walkers…"

He nods, "They are real…I have seen and fought them on many occasions…I have seen them kill and chop up the living…only to have those chopped up pieces come back together and live again…They like to decorate the ground with body parts…"

"You were once a man of the Watch…Would it be so hard to bend the knee…Many of your people have been captured…Others have been killed the rest have fled North…"

"Your views are so narrow…"

Stannis' anger starts to rise, "Be careful…I am King…"

"So am I…King beyond the wall…"

"Guards!"

They enter, "My people chose me to be their King…" Stannis raises his hand stopping the guards, "Not to make them bend the knee and kiss my ass…Because I am strong and because I promised to get them south before it's too late…That is why they follow me…People follow you because your name is Stannis of House Baratheon…Stannis the Stern they call you…Yes I was a man of the Watch…But then I learned of my heritage and I learned the true purpose of the Night's Watch, but my brothers would not listen to me…So I turned my cloak on them…"

"I am the Prince that was promised…"

When Mance starts laughing Stannis jumps up from his seat, "Oh I know that prophecy…I have heard it many times…The Wildlings know it as well…But I am not him and neither are you…The Prince would be a man who doesn't seek power for glory or gain…He is a person who does the right thing for the good of all no matter what the cost…No you are not him…You want me to bend the knee and help you fight your enemies North of the Wall and south…"

Stannis sits down, "The Iron Throne is mine by right…Bend the knee and save yourself and your people…"

Mance grunts, "I have always known that I may die trying to get my people south of the wall…Either the Night's Watch will catch up with me or I would die in battle…" He hunches his shoulders, "Getting captured and chained up is not one I considered…But I am ready to die…"

"There are many things you have not considered…Take him away…" Next Mance speaks with Samwell Tarly about killing the Walker and the Dragonglass.

After his talk with Samwell Tarly, Stannis leaves to find Ser Davos at the top of the wall. "I was told you were up here…"

"I apologize your Grace…But in all my life I have never seen anything so…majestic…"

"Yes it is impressive…all descriptions of the wall pale to seeing it with one's own eyes…" Melisandre is present.

"The magic in the wall is still strong…"

Davos looks at Melisandre, "Tell me Priestess…If the magic is so strong…Why are we here? The legends say that the White Walkers can't pass the wall…"

"Because…The wall will fall…I have seen it…"

"How and why?" Davos asks.

"I know not, but it will fall…I have seen it…"

"Enough!" Stannis orders and looks at Melisandre, "Find Jon Snow and tell him I wish to speak with him." She bows and leaves, after a few seconds Stannis looks at Ser Davos. "What is it?"

"Nothing Your Grace…"

"I know you Ser Davos…Out with it…"

"Well Your Grace…There is an old saying…The enemy of my enemy can be my friend...I know you wish the Wildlings to bend the knee, but perhaps you can allow them their independence…What I have heard of these people they will never bend the knee…"

Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King; he always told the truth, no matter how hard that truth is to hear. "Your words hold wisdom, but a King must demand respect…"

"Yes Your Grace, but with the threat of the White Walkers we need all the able bodied men we can get…A hundred clans my King…seven different languages and Mance Rayder got them and the Giants to unite…Such a thing hasn't been done in the history of the Wildlings…We can use a man like Mance…"

The ride down the wall in the lift is long and so is it going up, but soon Melisandre returns with Jon Snow. "My King Jon Snow…"

Jon drops to one knee, "Your Grace…"

"Rise Lord Snow…" he obeys, "I have heard things about you Lord Snow both bad and good…Many call you a traitor…"

"Aye Your Grace they call me that and worse…"

"There are those who love and respect you…Especially the younger members of the Watch…There are those who hate you, but Respect and you…And finally there are those who despise you…"

"A man cannot control what others think of him Your Grace…"

"True, but tell me…Why do they call you traitor? I want to hear it from you." So Jon recounts his time from when he followed Jeor Mormont North to returning to the Night's Watch on a horse filled with arrows. "You loved this Ygritte?"

"Aye I did…But the Oath I made was greater than that Love…"

"How did she die?" Davos asks.

He sighs and explains the battle in the courtyatd, "She could have killed me…Or I her…We both hesitated…Then she was shot in the back by Olly…His village was destroyed by the Wildlings…Ygritte was among them that attacked the village…" Jon takes a deep breath, "That is the whole truth of it…"

"I believe him." Melisandre says.

Stannis looks at Melisandre and nods, "Jon Snow I am going to offer you Wardenship of the North and legitimize you…Come fight with me I can use a sword like yours…Help me retake Winterfell and unite the North under my banner…"

Stannis can see it on Jon's face as he struggles with the decision. "All my life I wanted to be a Stark…"

"You are the last of your House Jon Snow…A Bastard you may be, but your father's blood runs in your veins…The North will unite under you…" Melisandre says speaking up.

Stannis looks at Davos, "King Stannis is offering you a great opportunity…How many Bastards do you know are raised up to be Lord of their Father's House?"

Jon grunts and then his face becomes like stone, "As much as I would like to Your Grace I must say no…Besides the Watch Council would never let me go…I would be branded a deserter…"

"Acting Lord Commander Aliiser Thorne promises to convince the other Commanders to release you if you accept…"

Stannis hopes with all his being that this stubborn boy would accept his offer. When Jon says no his hopes fall and Mance's words haunt him, "You are as stubborn as your father…Would you at least do me the favor of trying to convince Mance Rayder to ally himself with me?"

"Mance…"

"Respects you…" Davos says speaking up, "He may even listen to you…"

"I will try Your Grace for the relief and aid you bought the Night's Watch…but I cannot guarantee he will accept…"

"Tell him his life depends on it…"

Stannis gets angry as Jon stares at him with judgmental eyes, "You will kill a man for trying to protect his people…"

Ser Davos is about to speak, but Stannis raises his hand, "If he does not bend the knee he will burn…"

"You can't do that!"

"Can't I! I am the King…The One true King of Westeros and I will have no pretenders anywhere calling themselves King…"

Jon sighs, "How long do I have?"

Stannis, Melisandre, and Davos start walking away, "You have until sunset Jon Snow…Either he bends the knee or he will burn.

PART 2. FALLEN KING

The Night's Watch is an ant hill overturned. After Mance Rayder refused to listen to Jon Snow, Stannis makes good on his promise to burn Mance at the stake. As Mance began to burn it was obvious he would lose his composure and die screaming. His screams never came as Jon Snow shoots him with an arrow. Stannis became furious but technically he couldn't touch Jon as he is a member of the Night's Watch.

Stannis meets privately with Alliser Thorne, "What do you want now…" He hesitates, "…Your Grace." Alliser says Your Grace as if he has a rotten piece of meat in his mouth.

"How sure are you that you can become Lord Commander of the Watch…"

"It is a strong possibility…My greatest opposition is Ser Denys Mallister…Why?'

"If you become Lord Commander…send Jon Snow to East Watch by the sea and an accident will befall him on his journey…" Stannis had reached his boiling point. First Robb Stark declares himself King in the North. Then he loses the battle of Blackwater and now Jon Snow shoots Mance Rayder with an arrow sparing him from the fire. Thorne smiles

"If I do this I will have to send some men with him to avoid suspicion…Make sure the men with him are injured, but not killed." Stannis offers his hand and they interlock arms, "But tell me…Your Grace…If you kill the bastard how will you unite the North?"

"I will make Lord Karstark the Warden of the North…After Robb Stark beheaded Rickard Karstark his House broke faith with the Starks…"

Stannis attends the Night Watch meeting where they decide to choose the 998th Lord Commander. Alliser Thorne is spoken for by Janos Slynt and Ser Denys Mallister is spoken for by Ser Cotter Pyke. At the last minute Samwell Tarly speaks on behalf of Jon Snow. Sam's words are moving and stirring. Even Stannis is moved by them, doubt sets in as they cast their lots for the next Lord Commander.

Stannis goes to his quarters disappointed as Jon Snow had been appointed Lord Commander. His first act was to free the Wildling prisoners and allow them to settle the Gift. A decision not well received by a few brothers. "Father…" He looks up from his plate at his daughter Shireen, "…Are you angry because Jon Snow became Lord Commander?"

Stannis smiles, his daughter is very smart and perceptive. "No my little Princess…He will make a fine Lord Commander…I just wish he would have accepted my offer to be Warden of the North…"

"Such a man should not be Lord Commander…He does not believe in our god…He is Bastard…" Queen Sylese says.

Ser Davos clears his throat, "Begging your pardon My King, but if anyone can get the Wildlings to help us fight the White Walkers…I think it's him…"

"Why?" Stannis asks.

"I've spoken with both men of the watch and Wildling prisoners…The Wildlings respect him for showing Mance mercy and allowing the prisoners to settle the Gift…He may not have taken your offer your Grace but he can still be of use to us…When the North learns that Eddard Stark's bastard has become Lord Commander…They will rally beneath you and fight the Boltons…"

"You may have a point Ser Davos…" Stannis eats in silence thinking on Davos' words. A few days Later Stannis is inspecting the men when Lord Commander Snow requests his presence.

He enters the office with Ser Davos at his side, Jon stands up, "Thank you your Grace for coming…"

"Is it too much to hope that you have changed your mind?" he asks as the young boy Olley serves drinks.

"Sorry Your Grace, but my place is here…I asked you here for three reasons…First…I must know how much longer will you and your men be here?"

"Tired of us already…"

"No Your Grace…It's just that our fight with the Free Folk has drained our supplies of oil and sulfur…and Maester Amon says his healing supplies need to be replenished…There is also the food situation…I gave what I could to the Free Folk as a show of good faith…If there is anything you can spare we would be grateful…"

Stannis looks at Davos and he nods, "I will give you what I can…"

"Thank you…Are your ships still docked at Shadow Tower…"

"Yes what of it…"

"I need to borrow them…The rest of the Free Folk have fled to Hard Home…Tormund Giant's Bane has agreed to accompany me to Hard Home and convince the remaining Free Folk to come south through the wall…Before the snows start and the White Walkers come…"

Davos whispers into Stannis' ear. When he is done Stannis looks at Davos and sighs, "Fine, but I need those ships back Lord Commander…" Jon nods, "And the third thing you wished to see me about…"

Jon hesitates, then he reaches for a letter on the table and looks at Stannis, "The Night's Watch takes no part in the wars or politics of the Seven Kingdoms…"

Stannis sneers, "So I've been told…What is it?" Jon reaches across the desk and hands Stannis a letter. The seal is broken, but he can tell that it was the seal of House Stark. He looks at Jon first and starts reading:

 ** _Dear Jon_**

 ** _I write this letter to let you know that I Rickon, Sansa, and Arya are alive and well…We have taken back Winterfell from the Boltons…They have been judged and sentenced to death along with the traitor Theon Greyjoy…We are overjoyed to learn that you have become the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…_**

 ** _Arya sends her love and has sent her own letter with this one…Sansa as well believe it or not…We know you have allowed Five thousand of the Free Folk through the wall…It is the right thing to do and we support your decision. We are sending representatives to speak with them about furthering peace between the North and the Free Folk…The people we have sent are a Wildling Woman named Osha…She has been my protector ever since Theon betrayed us…And Howland Reed…he has a good head on his shoulders…_**

 ** _The North has named me King in the North after Robb…We are growing stronger every day and will start sending supplies to the Watch as soon as possible…We are making plans to avenge our family on House Frey and the Lannisters…There is so much more I want to tell you, but these are things that should be said face to face…Know that you do not stand alone in the coming fight against the White Walkers…As soon as things are settled we will visit you at Castle Black…_**

 ** _With all my Love_**

 ** _Your Brother The King in the North_**

 ** _Rickon Stark_**

 ****As Stannis reads the letter questions mount up in his mind. His anger rises as another pretender stands in his way in his quest to rule all of Westeros. Now the North is united under another King, but if he attacks Winterfell before the North realizes he is at Castle Black. "Your Grace what does the letter say?" Davos asks. Stannis slowly hands him the letter and looks at Jon Snow.

"How long have you had this letter?"

"It arrived a week after my brothers elected me to be Lord Commander…"

"Unbelievable!" Davos says after reading the letter. He is about to hand it to Jon when Stannis snatches it away.

He scans over it again, "You could have kept this to yourself…Why didn't you?"

"You know why your Grace…If I had kept that letter and allowed you to march on Winterfell in ignorance…I would have been in the wrong…"

"Or you could be hoping to talk us out of fighting your family…"

Jon sits back in his chair, "I am the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and I am forbidden to intervene in the wars and politics of the seven Kingdoms…"

"If your brother calls himself King in the North then he is a traitor…Along with all who support him…"

"You can't fight the entire North Your Grace…That would be unwise…"

"Tell me…Lord Commander…Did you send a reply?" Stannis asks as the tension in the room builds.

"Aye I did."

"And in this reply did you tell them I am here and how many men I have…"

"I told them that you are here…I told them you have a sell-sword army and men from the Stormlands…" Stannis jumps up and makes for the door, "I also told them what I told you…As the Lord Commander of the Watch I cannot intervene…"

When Jon says this Stannis stops at the door. His mind is in turmoil. Lord Commander Jon Snow didn't have to tell him about the letter and yet he did. He looks back as Ser Davos remains seated; he probably wishes to speak with Jon in private. If anyone can win Jon Snow over to Stannis' side its Davos. The Onion Knight could talk a fish into jumping into a skillet.

"Lord Commander! You may want to send Ser Alliser away…"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that if he had been elected Lord Commander…You would have been sent to East Watch by the sea and along the way met with an unfortunate accident. Ser Davos don't be too long I am calling a meeting of my commanders…" Stannis doesn't wait for a reply. He leaves to be alone for a few minutes to think. Later he meets with his advisors and discuss the logistics of an assault on Winterfell.

"You could march to Moat Cailin and take it…Its not well defended…" Davos says. There are a thousand Bolton Men at Moat Cailin, but when House Stark came back into power they swore allegiance to King Rickon.

Stannis looks at Melisandre, "You have been quiet…"

She sighs, "I think you should march on Winterfell…"

"Why?"

"The lord of light is with you my King…"

"Whatever we do we need to hurry before the snows start…" Yonish says. The next day Stannis' army marches out of Castle Black.

WINTERFELL

A week after Jon became Lord Commander A Raven arrives at Winterfell. Arya had been delayed in her desire to leave Winterfell and head south. She had been gathering the supplies she would need to make poison. Finally she is able to pack her things. Gendry had been sharing a room with her and is helping to pack.

There is a knock at the door, "Come in…" Arya says after taking an exasperated breath. It is Brienne who enters the room.

"Begging your pardon m'lady…Your brother and sister ask that you attend them in the Solar…"

"You want me to come?" Gendry asks.

"No you finish packing…" Arya follows Brienne to the Solar, Maester Walken is waiting as well. "What's going on…" Sansa hands Arya the letter and she reads it whispering under her breath.

 ** _Dear Rickon_**

 ** _I was overjoyed to receive your letter…I am glad that you, Sansa, and Arya are all safe…You made no mention of Bran in your letter…I will make no assumptions until I see you face to face…I am proud of you all…And if Father were here he would be equally proud…Remember when the snow falls and wind blows the Lone wolf dies, but the Pack Survives…_**

 ** _When things are settled at Castle Black I will try to come to you…Please stay in touch all of you…_**

 ** _And now I must address you as the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…_**

 ** _Your Grace…As you know the Night's Watch takes no part in the Wars and politics of the Seven Kingdoms…Stannis Baratheon is at Castle Black…He came to offer us aid…He has a sell-sword army and men from the Storm Lands…_**

 ** _You have done well so far…I cannot advise you on what to do…But if you decide to bend the knee I support you…If decide to defy Stannis I will support you by praying to the Old and New gods that you have success in whatever you decide…_**

 ** _With Love_**

 ** _Your Brother_**

 ** _Jon Stark 998th Lord Commander_**

After reading the letter Arya sighs and looks at Sansa, "What do you think?" She asks handing her the letter.

She looks at a map on Rickon's desk, "The Umbers, the Karstarks, and the Manderlys have the largest armies in the North…"

"We only have two thousand men stationed here…" Rickon says.

"And all the Lords have gone home to try and bring in one last harvest before the snows start falling…"

"If Stannis has Sell-Swords that means he has gold…His gold most likely came from the Iron Bank…" Maester Walken says speaking up. "A sell- sword army would give Stannis anywhere from five to twenty thousand men…The largest Sell-Sword army in the east is the Golden Company…The smallest is the Second Sons…With two thousand men…"

"I heard the Second sons are fighting for the Dragon Queen…" Sansa says taking a lemon cake off the tray on the desk.

"We don't have to fight Stannis in open war or allow him to lay siege to our home…" Arya says confidently. "We destroy his food supplies…and take his gold…His army will scatter…"

"Forgive me My Lady…But I have a favor to ask…" Brienne says speaking up.

"Speak your mind Lady Brienne…" Sansa replies.

"Let me kill Stannis…" She says looking at Arya. "I know what you are capable of we all do, but I want to be the one who kills Stannis…"

"Why?" Arya asks as she takes a lemon cake as well.

"Before I came into your service I served your mother…and before her Renly Baratheon…He was my King…He was murdered through blood magic…A Shadow with the face of Stannis…"

"There is no such thing as blood magic…" Rickon says.

Arya turns her attention to Rickon, "She's telling the truth…Your Grace…" Arya looks at back at Brienne. She actually had two plans, the other was to kill Stannis, take his face and use his army. "I need fifty good men…We infiltrate Stannis' camp destroy his food, take his gold, and kidnap him…Bring him back here to face justice…"

"You take too big a risk…" Sansa says.

Arya sighs, "How long are you going to keep doubting me?"

"I don't doubt you…I have seen what you can do…And it scares me…I am scared for you…Dear sister…"

"Arya be careful…" Rickon says. Just then someone knocks at the door.

"Come in…"

It opens and a guard stands in the doorway, "Begging your pardon Your Grace…But Lord Karstark and his party have arrived…"

Rickon and Sansa meet with Harrion Karstark and his sister Alys in the main hall. They both bow to Rickon and are offered Guests Rights. "Your Grace may I present my sister Alys Karstark…"

Rickon smiles and stands up, he walks around the table entranced by Alys. "Lady Karstark…Your beauty…overwhelms me…I hope I am not a disappointment to you."

"No Your Grace…"

"I know this is sudden…It usually is…But I hope we can become friends…and then more to one another…"

"So do I My King…"

Rickon gives her a diamond necklace from the vaults of Winterfell and kisses her on the cheek, "Please accept our hospitality…Dyllah please show our guests to their rooms…"

Meanwhile Arya gathers fifty of the best men in Winterfell in the godswood along with Gendry and Brienne. "Good men of the North…Stannis is marching on Winterfell with a large army…We do not know the strength of this army…Stannis wants to burn all those who do not serve his god…He killed his own brother with blood magic…We are going to infiltrate his camp…Destroy his supplies, steal his gold, and Kidnap him…Are you with me!"

Many cheer and few shout, "WINTER HAS COME FOR STANNIS BARATHEON…"

STANNIS' CAMP

Two weeks after Stannis leaves Castle Black a snow storm blankets the countryside. They travel two more miles before they have to stop and make camp. Their march has bought them to Long Lake. Stannis sits in his command tent on a chair with his head propped up on his hand. Ser Davos enters the tent with Melisandre and Yonish.

"Well don't beat around the bush let me hear it…"

"We have lost twelve horses to the cold…Fifteen men are sick in their beds with fevers and chills…Another twenty-nine dead to frostbite."

"My men are not use to marching in these conditions…We should head back to Castle Black get on the ships and sail up the coast to…" He looks at Ser Davos.

"Stoney Shore…"

Stannis sits up and looks at Melisandre, "Well if ever there was a time the lord of light should intervene now would be the time…"

"No one ever said My King that being the lord's Chosen One would be easy…You know what you must do…"

"Do! Do what?" Ser Davos asks in concern.

"Nothing leave me alone with the Lady Melisandre…" Stannis starts pacing as they leave the tent, but Davos lingers for few seconds before departing. "I told you to stop speaking of that!" He says in anger.

"Then why did you bring her…If not for Ser Davos the Iron Throne would be yours…"

She is speaking of Edric Storm a bastard of Robert Baratheon's. The boy had been living at Storm's End with Ser Courtney Penrose. Penrose had raised Edric like a son and deeply cared for the boy. When Renly died Penrose sided with Stannis. After the battle of Blackwater, Melisandre came to Storm's End for Edric and Penrose died trying to protect him. She wanted his blood for a sacrifice, but Ser Davos took pity on the boy and freed him.

"She is my daughter! Now leave me!" Stannis turns away from Melisandre and leans on the map table. "I said go!" She finally obeys. Later Stannis goes to see his daughter Shyreen. He sits on the bed and holds her in his arms.

Night falls on the camp. Jon had sent the response by Raven to Wintefell two days before he showed Stannis the letter he got from Rickon. As night falls Arya and the men she bought with her close in. They are wearing heavy white furs to blend in with the snow and heavy shoes for walking over the snow. A man passes by a small mound of snow on patrol, and Arya rises up and slits his throat.

Another man is bashed in the head by Gendry. Brienne sneaks up behind a man and snaps his neck like a twig. Arya climbs a tree and knocks an arrow. She aims at a man in watch tower. She fires and the arrows sails through the air and hits the man in the throat killing him. She aims at the next tower across from the first. Arya knocks two arrows as there are two men in this tower. She bites the feather off one of the arrows and fires. Both men go down at the same time.

Stannis is in his tent sipping on lemon water. Just as he lays down there is a huge explosion. "Guards! Guards!" He heads for the exit and pauses as something sharp hits him in the neck. Stannis reaches behind his neck and pulls a dart of some kind. He stumbles to ground and passes out. Arya and Brienne emerge from a slit in the back of the tent. Brienne scoops Stannis up and places him over her shoulder. Then they run off into the night with their prize.

Meanwhile the camp is all chaos as twenty men fire a steady stream of flaming arrows into the Camp. Ser Davos runs to Shireen's tent which is next to Queen Sylse's tent. "Momma!' He finds Shireen standing in front of her mother's screaming as it burns.

'Princess stay here…" Davos removes his shirt and douces his body with water. Then he rushes into the tent and finds nothing. He comes out coughing and finds a soldier dragging Sylse's body.

"Mother!' Shireen screams rushing up. "Please don't be dead…"

"She's not dead My Lord…"

"Thank the gods old and new…"

The next morning many are injured and dead. Davos walks through the camp taking stock of the destruction. "My Lord Hand…We searched everywhere…The King is gone…Taken during the chaos…" The Soldier says. Davos spots Yonish walking towards them. "Look for tracks and determine which way they went…"

"Its all gone…" Yonish says walking up to Davos, "The food supplies, the water, fodder for the horses…And all your gold."

"Commander take your men and the Queen back to Castle Black…"

Yonish shakes his head, "No!"

"What?"

"My men and I got more than we bargained for on this mission…All your gold is gone along with all the food…My men don't fight for promises…We are leaving…"

"Where will you go?"

"To White Harbor there is a city and a port…We are not marching to Wintefell…Half of us will be dead before we get there…"

"Half of you will be dead when you get to White Harbor…"

"Blood and guts await us at Winterfell…A way home waits for us in White Harbor…Goodbye Onion Knight…"

Davos joins Queen Sylse and Princess Shireen, "Ser Davos! Where are they going?"

"I am sorry my Queen…The Wind Blown found out that our gold was stolen…They are leaving…"

"How could this happen?" Sylse looks at Melisandre. "Lady Melisandre?"

She sighs, "I saw a great victory at Winterfell, but that victory was not my King's…It was of House Stark…"

A soldier walks up and bows to Sylse, 'What is it?"

"The men found tracks heading south towards Winterfell…We think about fifty strong…"

"Then we must make all haste to go after them…"

"No!" Davos says with more force than he intended…"

"No! I am your Queen!"

"Forgive me Your Grace, I mean no disrespect…But your safety and that of the Princess are my main concerns now…The best thing for you is to return to Castle Black with the rest of the army…I will take ten men and ride on to Winterfell…Hopefully I can negotiate a peaceful outcome…"

"Go Ser Davos…Go with the blessing of our lord…May he light your path…"

Shireen runs up to Davos and hugs him, "Come back safely Ser Knight…"

"I will little Princess…"

"Ser Davos!" He stops and looks back at Melisandre, "I would like to accompany you…"

Davos stares at her with rage in his eyes. "Ever since you came into our lives I have watched you turn Queen Sylse and our good King away from the faith of the seven. And then you try to poison the mind of that sweet child. You have burned innocent men alive just because they rejected your god…No m'lady you may not come with me for if you do I will bury my sword into your dark heart…" With that Davos walks to organize the men. It takes a few hours to organize everything and get the army on the move. Then Davos heads south with ten men.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. JUSTICE

WINTERFELL

Stannis awakens on a cot, his mind is fuzzy and he can barely move. After several tries to sit up he finally manages it. He rubs his eyes and stretches, then he notices a young woman in front of his cell. "Who are you?" Where am I?"

She stands with her hands behind her back. There is a predatory look to her and Stannis had seen that look in the eyes of battle hardened warriors, killers, and murderers. He had seen it fighting the Iron Born and in all men he faced in battle. "To answer the first question…My name is Arya Stark…As for the second question Winterfell's dungeons…" Stannis tries to stand, but he falls back to the cot. "The drug takes time to wear off…Try not to move too much…"

"I am the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm…Heir to Iron Throne and the Prince that was Promised…I demand you release me at once…"

"Impressive titles…but they mean nothing…I destroyed your supplies…Stole your gold and kidnapped you…By now the sell-swords you hired have gone their own way…They will probably head for White Harbor to seek passage back east…My brother sent a Raven to Lord Manderly asking him to pay the Sell-swords to fight for us if they do that…"

"What do you want?"

"You have nothing to offer me, but your life…You marched across the North and declared war on us…"

"Your brother calls himself the King in the North…That is treason…"

"Only in your eyes and any fool who wants to sit on that ugly chair…My brother…was asked to be King…Like our brother Robb before him…You…You are Stannis the Stern…You have a right to the Iron Throne I will not deny it…But a man who would use Blood Magice to get that throne does not deserve to be King…A man who rejects the gods of his fathers and burns his subjects in the name of a foreign god does not deserve to be King…"

He sighs, "Is this a trial?"

"No! You have much to answer for…" Arya looks to the right, "You can come out now…"

Stannis narrows his eyes at the new comer, "I know you…"

"You should…I was with King Renly Baratheon when you met him to negotiate…I am Brienne of Tarth…and in the name of King Renly I demand to face you in single combat…to avenge the innocent blood you spilled."

He grunts, "So what if I win then what?"

"You are free to go your way…and if you ever set foot in the North again I will kill you…" Arya looks at Brienne, "But I seriously doubt your chances of winning…"

"And when do I fight Lady Brienne?"

"Three days from now…After you regained your strength…"

"I look forward to it…"

They leave him alone, "Thank you my lady…"

"Thanks isn't necessary…"

SER DAVOS

It took another two weeks to reach Winterfell and Davos lost three men to the cold. During his journey the snows let up and he is able to travel much faster. They hunt squirrel and rabbit for meat. One day they spot a dear and is able kill it for food. They arrive at Winterfell a day after Stannis awoke in the Dungeons.

"Who goes there?" A guard asks.

"I am Ser Davos Seaworth…Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon…I have come to negotiate on behalf of the Royal House Baratheon…"

"Open the gates…"

Davos rides into the courtyard and is greeted by a Maester, "I am Maester Walken…Welcome to Winterfell My Lord…" He leads Davos to the main hall. "Your Grace may I present Ser Davos Seaworth…Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon…"

Davos bows, "You need not bow to me Ser Davos…You are not one of my subjects…"

"Still a man should show respect to a King your Grace…I have come to negotiate the release of my King Stannis Baratheon…"

"Ser Davos…Stannis' deeds are well known to me…He used blood magic to have his own brother killed because he was a threat…I have also heard stories of him and his red Priestess burning people on Dragonstone…He killed Ser Courtney Penrose to get his hands on his nephew Edric Storm…What happened to Edric Storm Ser Davos?"

"Your Grace…He is alive and well. I helped him escaped on pain of death…"

"Is this the kind of King you wish to rule over the seven Kingdoms Ser Davos?"

"He is a better choice than the Lannister Bastards your Grace…I do not agree with the choices he has made…"

"It's over Ser Davos…" Rickon says interrupting him, "If I were you I would go home…Stannis has lost…"

He sighs because the young King's words hit at the heart of the matter. "What will do to him?"

"In two days he will face lady Brienne of Tarth in single combat…If he wins he will be allowed to go his way and do as he pleases…"

"May I see him?"

"Of Course…Almond take Ser Davos to the dungeons and allow him to speak with Stannis in private."

The soldier salutes and leads Davos to the dungeons as commanded. "You have a visitor…"

"Ser Davos…" Stannis says sitting up and walking to the bars of his cell.

They wait until the guard leaves, "Have they abused you my King?"

"No…I am fed and allowed a bath…What of my daughter and wife…Are they safe?"

He sighs, "On their way back to Castle Black…"

"And the army?"

"I am sorry Your Grace, but the Wind Blown have abandoned us…As soon as they learned about the gold they departed…Gone to White Harbor…"

Stannis sighs, "This is a catastrophe…"

"I failed you my King…I am so sorry…"

Stannis surprises Davos by smiling, "The fault is mine…I have made many mistakes…I allowed that woman to burn men who were loyal to me…I had my own brother killed…"

"Perhaps I should not have convinced you to leave the Red Woman behind at the battle of blackwater…Maybe we would have won that battle…"

"We both made mistakes…In two days I face Brienne of Tarth…If I should fall…"

"Do what you can my King to win…Even if you must fight dirty…"

He shakes his head, "When I fight her it will be honorably…I will not stain my last days if these are my last days with another dishonorable act…But I ask you to watch over my family…Especially my daughter…Protect her from her mother…"

He nods, "I will do best my King…"

"Bring me ink and paper…" Davos calls the guard and makes the request. Then Stannis writes a last command giving wardenship of his daughter Shireen to Davos. They stare at each, "You know Ser Davos…Now that I think about it…You are the only friend I have…"

"I am honored Your Grace…"

He sighs, "After all we have been through call me by name my friend…"

"Stannis!"

"Go I will see you in two days…"

"May the…" He hesitates, "…lord of light grant you strength…"

"May the gods old and new grant me the strength and skill…"

Davos spends the next two days fasting and praying for Stannis. He never actually believed in the gods. His son came to believe in the lord of light only to be rewarded with a death by fire. Davos misses his wife and other children and swears that whatever happens he would take Shireen and return home. The day Stannis is to face Lady Brienne, Davos shaves, bathes, and eats alone in his room.

Before the duel is to begin he goes to see Stannis, "I am told you have been fasting and praying for me…" Stannis says.

"I suppose in the most desperate of hours my friend even the most staunch disbeliever and sinner can find faith…"

"I hope yours is rewarded Ser Davos…"

"So do I…My Friend."

"Whatever happens today Ser Davos...I wish to apologize for taking your fingers...And I take back what i said before...Sometimes a good deed does erase a bad one."

"A man must pay for his crimes in life...and because of you my family has a better life..."

BRIENNE

Podrick is in Brienne's room helping her to get ready. They both had eaten and the time is fast approaching. From watching Arya's fight with Ramsey Brienne had decided to forgo heavy army and wear light leather armor. Her grieves and leg braces are metal. She looks at Podrick, "You are unusually quite Podrick…"

"Silently saying a prayer to all the gods I know and don't know for you m'lady…"

"You think I'll fall today?"

"No m'lady, but it doesn't hurt to pray…And Stannis has a reputation with the sword…He is not to be underestimated…"

"I never underestimate my enemies Podrick…It is my enemies who underestimate me…"

"If you fall what will become of me?"

She sighs and grabs his hand stopping him, "I have spoken to Lady Arya…If I fall she will take up your training and as a last request to me the King will Knight you…All I ask of you is that you be a true Knight in every since of the word…Do not compromise your honor for no one…Not Kings, Lords, holy men, or even for gold…Protect those who can't fight for themselves Podrick…And if you must break an oath do it for the right reasons do because the people you serve have lost their way…If ever you need an example of a bad Lord or King look at men like Baelish...The Mad King Roose Bolton and Walder Frey..."

He nods, "I will try My Lady…"

With Oath Keeper belted to her waist Brienne of Tarth Marches out to the courtyard. Podrick is following her with her helmet in hand. Brienne arrives in the courtyard the same time as Stannis and Ser Davos. Rickon, Sansa, Arya, Alyse, and Harrion stand on the porch to watch.

"Stannis of the House Baratheon and Lady Brienne of Tarth come before the gods and men…That justice may be done…They shall face each other this day in single combat to the death…And may the gods grant peace to the loser…" Maester Walken says and leave the area.

Brienne takes her helmet from Podrick, hands him her sword oath keeper and takes another sword. The Valyrian made sword would be a dishonorable disadvantage. She steps into the ring of men who are armed with spears and heavy shields. Stannis sets his face in stone as Davos gives him some last words. Then he steps into the living ring of soldiers.

"Today you shall answer for the unjust spilling of King Renly's blood…"

"I have paid Lady Brienne…and I will pay for that mistake for the rest of my days. If my sword should find its mark…If not I am glad it will be you whose hand I met my end at…"

Both combatants are armed only with a sword. They approach one another, but Brienne stops and places all her weight on her left foot. Stannis keeps approaching. And with a roar from Brienne the fight begins. Stannis is wearing full upper body armor and is better protected in the chest and arms. Is legs are covered in leather.

Both Brienne and Stannis follow the code of chivalry in their duel. They lock swords a mistake on Stannis' part as Brienne is stronger. She headbutts him and slashes him on the cheek drawing first blood. The spectators cheer as Brienne presses her attack. Then Stannis bashes Brienne in the head with a side attack, after eight moves. If not for her helmet she would be dead. Brienne moves away and removes her helm. Blood trickles from the side of her head.

Then she attacks with all her might, backing Stannis up. He counters and manages to knock Brienne's sword from her hand. She grabs him and pulls him back raising her legs and flips Stannis over. Brienne quickly gets to her feet and recovers her sword, but Stannis is slow to rise. "Get up My King!' Davos yells.

"Kill the Stag!" Someone else shouts.

Brienne doesn't move in, she allows Stannis to get to his feet. Trying to match Brienne's strength is a big mistake. Once on his feet he takes a fighting stance. "Ready?" Brienne asks.

"Lets finish it…" Stannis says breathing heavy.

They charge each other and in a dazzling melee of Westerosi style of fighting the two try to gain the advantage over the other. Brienne moves in and blocks an attack with the grieve of her left arm and swings her sword at Stannis' hip. He backs away cradling his hip as blood pours from the wound. Any good swordsman can tell the sword cut all the way to the bone.

Severely injured it is apparent who will win this fight. Brienne moves in again knocks his sword from his hand after five moves. Stannis falls to his knees his sword hand is wrecked and bloody from the blow Brienne inflicted. "You fought with honor Lady Brienne…Strike true Lady Knight…"

With a tear soaked face Brienne drives her sword into his neck and Stannis is no more. Davos enters the ring of men and signals his own men. "Take up his body…" He looks at Rickon, "King in the North I ask that you allow me to burn his body and return his remains to the lands of his father…"

"You may do so Ser Davos…" After all is done Davos and his men leave Winterfell that day. Rickon gives them wagons and enough supplies to last until they reach Castle Black. Arya and Gendry leave Winterfell the next day for the Twins.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. PETYR

KING'S LANDING

Petyr Baelish had worked all his life to gain the wealth and power he accumulated to be a player in the Game of Thrones. He stands in one of his whore houses which now lies in ruins. He is angry as all his businesses had been destroyed by the Faith Militant arm of the Faith of the Seven. In her plotting to take down the new Queen Margaery Baratheon nee' Tyrell, Cersei had empowered the fanatics of the Seven pointed Star. They were determined to rid the city of sin and vices their faith spoke out against.

"Lord Baelish!" He turns to find Lancel Lannister standing behind him with six members of the Faith Militant, the Seven pointed star etched into their foreheads. "We had heard you were back in the city…"

He smiles, "I have heard things as well…And they seem to be true…You a member of a proud House has renounced his titles to please the gods…"

"All must come to repentance…Even you flesh monger…"

"To each his own…what can I do for you?"

"I need you to come with us…"

He frowns, "Why?"

"It was you who owned all these…establishments in the city…You who indulge men's basic sinful needs…You must atone for this…"

"I am the Master of Coin and Lord Protector of the Vale…" That is when they are joined by ten heavily armed men three of which have bows. Petyr looks at them and back at Lancel, "Now if you good men do not wish to go and meet the seven I suggest you leave my establishment…"

Swords are drawn, but Lancel raises his hand, "There will be no more brothels in the city Lord Baelish so do not try and reopen these temples of sin…"

"And do not think I will allow this…crime to go unpunished…I will be compensated one way or another…" they stare at each other, "Good day gentlemen…I have business with the Queen…" Petyr rides up the street on horseback to the Red Keep. "Queen Regent and Hand of the King…However did you manage that?" Petyr asks entering the office and taking a seat, "Your Grace…"

"I advise my son the King on matters of state…"

"I see…"

"I have heard some disturbing news…Lysa Arryn met with an unfortunate accident and as her Widower you have been named Lord Protector of the Vale…"

"I mourn my beloved wife, but life goes on…"

"It certainly has for you...Lord Protector of the Vale...You have an uncanny talent for rising up and gaining power..."

"Thank you...I say that man can rise above his station if he seizes the opportunity when it comes..."

She stares at him, "You should become a philosopher sir...I your Queen will give you another opportunity...Varys has fled the city…The same time my wretched little murdering Imp of a brother…Do you know where they have gone?"

"Pentos most likely…Varys has a rich and powerful friend in Pentos…Ilyrio Mopatis I believe his name is…Magister and Spice Lord…"

"I remember that fat slob…He came to Westeros trying to convince Robert to give him exclusive trade rights…"

Petyr decides to tell her a secret that will shake her up, "I have recently learned Varys was responsible for sneaking Prince Viserys and his mother out of the city when it was sacked…Mopatis was the one who arranged the wedding between the Dothraki Horse Lord and Daenarys Targaryen…"

Cersei sneers, "And I would wager Varys and Mopatis have been working all along to put a Targaryen back on the throne…"

"My spies came to that conclusion as well…"

"What of Sansa Stark? There are only so many places she can hide. Have your spies located her."

Petyr knew the vindictive Queen Mother was spiteful, but did she really believe Sansa poisoned her son. He would try to dissuade her from this. "Your Grace...Do really believe Sansa Stark poisoned your son?"

"She blames my family for the death of her traitorous mother and brother. And she withheld sex from my brother until he helped her kill my beloved son..."

"Your son...may the gods rest his soul..." (Highly unlike...) He thinks to himself, "...Beheaded Lord Stark after he swore to her he would be merciful, but in all that time did Sansa display any anger or vengeance to your family? I seem to recall her being very compliant to you and your son...She is still the key to bringing the North back in line...Perhaps you should consider taking back the bounty on her head..."

He can tell she is seething and getting angrier all the time. He wouldn't push the issue any further. "Sansa Stark is a traitor...And so is anyone else providing her shelter or defending that little witch..."

He sighs, "Forgive me your Grace...if I have upset you or spoken out of turn...She may have fled to the wall…She has a half brother there Jon Snow…"

"Or you could be hiding her in the Vale…"

"What would I gain from helping Sansa Stark…She is a naïve child…True I loved her mother, but she made her choice…The Boltons rule the North now…"

"Since you bought that up...The Boltons rule over the North hangs on a thread...How long before the North unites and brings them down…"

"With all due respect your Grace…If you were on better terms with the Tyrells a force could be sent North to enforce the will of the Iron Throne…" Tywin Lannister was not someone Petyr Baelish could play the game against, but his power hungry daughter was another story. Tommen was a sick love boy and Jaime Lannister had been outsmarted in battle by a boy himself. Sooner or later Cersei would self-destruct. The Iron Throne was nearly in his grasp.

"I want you to summon your banners and do just that…Enforce the will of the Iron Throne on the North…Take Moat Cailin and smash every village in the North…Send the Northerner Lords a message." She hands him a letter.

"What is this?"

"A report from the wall…Apparently the idiots in the Night's Watch have elected Eddard Stark's bastard Lord Commander…Now he has allowed the Wildlings to pass through the wall and settle the gift…Get them to send a representative south to bend the knee and if they refuse...Deal with them as well…And Littlefinger if you betray us there is no army large enough in this world to protect you from my vengeance…Remember the Lannisters always pay their debts…"

"Yes your Grace…" He leaves the Tower of the Hand and finds a letter on his bed in his chambers. Baelish leaves the Keep and meets with Olenna Tyrell.

"Baelish!"

"Lady Olenna…It has been awhile…"

"Not long enough…The time has come…The Lannisters are weak…"

"We need the North on our side…Soon the Boltons will fall…"

"You have her don't you Sansa Stark?" Petyr just smiles, "If you betray me little man I will have you torn into so many pieces the ants won't have anything to do with you…"

Two days later Baelish leaves by ship for the Fingers. When he arrives Lyn Cobray is waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem…The Boltons are all dead and the Starks have taken back Winterfell…"

"Why is that a problem? It is what I was hoping for…"

"Because the King in the North is the problem…"

Petyr had planned it all perfectly, but somehow his plans for Sansa Stark had all gone to hell. He stops at Runestone as Robin Arryn is there Warding. After a confrontation with Yohn Royce he heads for Winterfell with Lyn Cobray at his side. "Your Grace…Petyr Baelish Lord Protector of the Vale…"

He bows, "Thank you for seeing me Your Grace…" Sansa is not present.

"I just wanted to look into the eyes of the man who gave my sister to the people who betrayed my family…Tell me Lord Baelish What game were you playing when you handed my sister over to the Boltons."

"Your mother was my dearest friend…I loved and cherished her. I wanted to avenge her death…And it all worked out the Boltons are dead and the North is united once again under House Stark…Together House Stark and Arryn can bring justice and destroy the Lannisters once and for all…"

"No southern army has ever marched North…And from I what I hear the Lannisters are killing each other and are in conflict with their own allies the Tyrells…"

Petyr had to win him over to his thinking, "Your Grace if we united our forces we could liberate the Riverlands…I recently heard that your uncle the Blackfish has survived the Red Wedding and taken back Riverrun…With our three Houses united we can avenge your family…"

"As I said Lord Baelish…No southern army has ever come North across land or by sea…The two who recently did were soundly defeated for their presumption…The Greyjoys and Stannis Baratheon…As for our enemies in the South they will be dealt with…If you truly wish to show support for House Stark you can do so by sending supplies and men to the Night's Watch. For the past three plus years they have been begging the Houses of Westeros for support…We are in the process of open talks with the Free Folk…The New Lord Commander of the Watch has allowed some of them to pass through the wall…Hopefully the rest will come…Winter is Coming Lord Baelish and the Dead with it…"

This was not going his way, Petyr thought, "Your Grace…It will be very difficult to convince the Lords of the Vale about an enemy they have never seen before…"

"This coming from the man who talked my sister into marrying the son of our enemy…If all you have are excuses Lord Baelish you should go back to Vale…"

The impudent little pup Baelish thinks as he smiles, "I shall do all I can to support House Stark and the North Your Grace…" Petyr had not been offered guest rights, "…In the meantime may I prevail upon your hospitality…" Bread salt and wine are bought, then a servant shows Baelish to his quarters.

"Here is your room, m'lord…If you have need of anything else just ask…Someone will fetch you for evening meal…"

"Thank you…I was wondering if you would get a message to Lady Sansa…"

She stares at him, "What is the message my Lord…"

"Would you tell her that I need to speak with her in private…"

"I will convey your words m'lord…"

After the servants unpack his things Petyr sits down and waits for Lyn Cobray. This was not going well, the boy King had said much and nothing. Did Sansa tell her brother about Lysa? How did they retake Winterfell so quickly? Many hours pass before Lyn Cobray knocks on the door and enters, "What took you so long?" Petyr asks a little frustrated.

"It could not be helped…Someone or several someones were following me around…I had to be extra careful. Turns out that Arya Stark is alive and it was she who infiltrated House Bolton. At the wedding of Sansa Stark and Ramsey Bolton she poisoned all the Bolton men…"

"What?" Baelish exclaims.

"Oh it gets better…The Little Wolf as they call her faced Ramsey in single combat…and she killed him…"

He shakes his head thinking back to his time at Harrenhal and the meeting with Tywin Lannister. "By the seven it was her!"

"It was her where?" Cobray asks confused.

"I went to Harrenhal to present the Tyrell's offer of an alliance to Lord Tywin…He had a cup bearer a girl…I didn't get a good look at her face as she stuck to the shadows, but she seemed familiar to me…And no one had seen Arya Stark since the day her father was arrested…But now that I think about it…It was her."

"The Stark brat was right under Tywin Lannister's nose and he had no idea…"

"How could he? He had never met Arya Stark before…" He pours himself a drink and offers Cobray one, "Where is she?"

"They say she left a few days ago…with a boy named Gendry…A blacksmith…The two are lovers…"

"Left to go where?"

"No one knows…Except maybe the boy King and his sister…They also say that she led a troop of fifty men against Stannis…They infiltrated his camp…destroyed his supplies, took all his gold, and kidnapped him…He died in single combat against Brienne of Tarth…"

Petyr's plans had to drastically change, but first he needed to speak with Sansa. He wanted her for himself, she looked so much like her mother and he is drawn to her. As much as Petyr wanted the Iron Throne, he wanted Sansa Stark just as much. When he called for the servant Dyllah she told him that his message had been delivered, but Lady or rather Princess Sansa had no reply.

At dinner Petyr hoped to see Sansa, but she was not present. "Your Grace if I may ask after your sister…Is she well?"

"She will not be joining us…but sends her regards to all concerned for well being…" Rickon vaguely replies. Were the Starks playing some kind game with him. Petyr just smiles, eats and makes polite conversation; all the while thinking that he cannot make his next move until he spoke with Sansa. After eating with the King in the North Baelish makes his way to Sansa's room, but Brienne of Tarth is standing guard at the door.

"Lord Baelish…what can I do for you?"

"Lady Brienne! I see you managed to ingratiate yourself to the Starks anyway…"

Her arm is in a sling, blocking Stannis' sword with her arm grieve broke a bone, but Maester Walken set the bone and said she would heal. "Despite your attempt to have me killed …Fortunately I am able to fulfill my vow to Lady Catelyn…"

He smiles, "I regret that…Lady Catelyn was my friend…I hope we can work together to protect her…"

"Is that what you were doing when you handed her over to the Boltons?"

"Is her Grace awake I need to speak with her…"

"The Princess has retired for the night…"

"Would you be, so kind as to let her know that I need to speak with her as soon as she has the time."

"I will convey your request…Good Night Lord Baelish…"

As he leaves Podrick Payne arrives to relieve Brienne. "I should have married her myself…" He says walking away whispering.

Baelish is invited by Rickon to go riding in the countryside while the weather is good. His bride to be accompanies them with twenty guards. When Petyr returns to his room Sansa is waiting with Brienne and Podrick. "You wanted to speak with me Lord Baelsih?" Podrick is standing to Sansa's left and Brienne at her right.

Baelish is shocked, but he recovers quickly, "Thank your grace for coming…Yes I wanted to speak with you in private…"

"Brienne is my trusted sword, friend, and companion…Podrick Payne her squire…Whatever you wish to say to me you can say in front of them…"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on retaking Winterfell…"

"Thank you…Quid pro quo Lord Baelish…Did you know Ramsey Bolton was a sick demented monster who liked to hunt people for sport…and got pleasure…Sexual pleasure from inflicting pain on others…"

He hesitates, "The Princess asked you a question Lord Baelish…" Brienne says as her hand and that of Pod's falls to their swords.

"I had heard rumors, but I was counting on the fact that you would be able to tame the beast…Lure him into a sense of ease while the North gathered in your name…It all worked out…Your sister surprised us all…"

"Aye she did…You are lucky she is not here…She is not very fond of you…In fact she says that I should not trust you at all…"

"Sansa…" He says taking a step closer.

Brienne and Pod draw their swords, "Stay back Lord Baelish…" Brienne warns.

He slowly backs away, "I swear on all the god's old and new that I have your best interest at heart…"

"If that is true you will start sending men and supplies to the Wall…I don't trust or need you anymore Lord Baelish…But the Night's Watch has a great need…So you must earn my trust…by helping the watch…Otherwise you can return to the Vale…"

"Of course…I shall endeavor from this day forward to win back the trust and faith you lost in me…"

"Good day Lord Baelish." Sansa, Brienne, and Pod leave his room. Petyr decides to send a raven to Robin instructing him to start sending supplies to the Night's Watch. Lyn Cobray advises him to wait and see what plans the Starks have for the Freys. As time passes he tries to get Sansa alone, but everytime he spots her someone is with her.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. THE BLACKFISH

THE TWINS A YEAR AND SOME MONTHS AGO

Bryden the Blackfish Tully, he had earned the name Blackfish after refusing a marriage arrangement made by his Lord brother Hoster Tully. The arrangement had been set up with a Lord of the Riverlands. When war broke out Brynden left his niece Lysa's service to help his nephew Edmure Tully against the Lannister invasion of the Riverlands. Brynden won battles against the Lannisters, but they were relentless. When his niece's son came to their aid the tide of the war dramatically changed. Battle after battleRobb Stark won against Tywin Lannister. Then he broke his word to Walder zfrey and married a Volantine woman.

Then Bryden's idiot nephew attacked the Stone Mill allowing Gregor Clegane to escape and losing two hundred men in the process. The next tragedy came when his niece Catelyn Stark released Ser Jaime Lannister. This bought discord with the Karstarks who abandoned Robb after he executed Lord Rickard Karstark.

Eventually Robb decides to make peace with Walder Frey; and Edmure to make up for his blunder against the Lannisters agrees to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. Everyone is drunk and having a good time at the wedding. The vows had been said and the newly weds carried off in a bedding ritual. Bryden looks at Catelyn, "Excuse me dear niece, but I must find myself a tree…" She smiles as Brynden gets up and leaves the main hall.

He exits the castle, walks to the side and relieves himself. "Dam!" When Brynden is done he hears an odd noise.

"What are you doing we are allies!" A man screams. "No!"

Bryden goes to investigate and freezes at a Frey man slitting the throat of a Stark man. "Traitors!" The Blackfish screams. The two Frey men charge him. Brynden picks up a large branch and holds it like a sword. "Come on you rotten bastards…" He drops to one knee and breaks the knee of the first man with one swing. The man produces a horrible sound as he hits the ground.

The second man pauses as Bryden drops the branch and takes the sword of the first man. "Well come on…I'm an old drunk man…" He charges him and loses his hand in two moves, then the Blackfish opens his neck with a fifth swing. Bryden walks up to the first man and stabs his sword into his head. "Fucking Freys!" He says. That is when he hears the sounds of battle in the camp.

Brynden sneaks off into the wilds heading away from the Twins. "Shit!" He says, "I am getting too old for this…" He hears some more screams and decides to investigate. He hides behind a tree as several Bolton and Frey men fight; ten strong attack four Stark Men. He scoops up a rock and sneaks from tree to tree as one man falls dead.

Brynden throws the rock and hits the Bolton Man in the head. Then he rushes forward roaring and impales a Frey in the back. He spins around and opens up the neck of the next man. This allows the three remaining Stark Men to counter and overcome their once allies. "What's your name lad…"

"Garret! I serve House Forrester…"

"Emyle…I serve House Glover…"

"Dunkon of Wintertown my Lord…"

"Come on let's see who else we can find and then we find somewhere to regroup."

"Where my Lord?" Dunkon asks.

"Seagard is close…We will head for Seagrard…"

SEAGARD

As they travel to the port city of Seagard the small group is joined by men who managed to escape the slaughter of the Red Wedding. Seagard is ruled by House Mallister and Jason Mallister is the Lord. Blackfish and a few of the men sit in the main hall telling what they saw and experienced. Two weeks had passed since the Red Wedding. "Roland and I went to fetch more wine for Lord Gregor Forrester…" Garret says speaking.

"When we got there I noticed that inside the tent the Frey men were arming themselves…Then I can hear the Rains of Castamere echo from the Castle…And I knew what they were up to…I grabbed a torch and hurled into the tent followed by a jar of wine…Then I grabbed Ronald and we ran…We got separated…I fought my way through that madness only to see Lord Gregor and his son fall…"

"I was in a tent with a Frey serving girl…Then these two Bolton asses burst in…To my shame I…" Emyle lowers his head.

Brynden looks at him, "Sacrificed the woman to get away…" Unable to look at Brynden or answer he just nods.

"Fucking Freys…" Dunkon says taking a drink.

"My brother should have stripped that no count river rat of his titles ages ago…"

"If King Robb had kept his word Walder Frey would have no reason to betray us…" A man of the Riverlands says in anger.

A man from the North stands up, "Aye! A King should keep his word…But I will not have you besmirch the King in the North…King Robb Stark may the gods grant him peace apologized and begged Walder Frey's forgiveness…That Old Bastard offered guest rights…and slaughtered good men under his roof…" He spits on the floor, "The gods do not look favorable on men who break the tradition of guest rights…Before that we had to beg that old shit to use his fucking bridge…A war is going on and he demands favors for his bridge…He well earned the name the Late Walder Frey…And if I ever get the chance I will remove his head and piss in his skull…He and all his kin deserve nothing but a sword in the belly…"

"Aye I pray to the gods old and new that I get to see that…"

"Sit down friend…I am sure the lad meant nothing by it…" Lord Jason says.

"No I did not…"

"My Lord…" Brynden looks up from his cup at Dunkon. "You were in the main hall…How did you escape?"

He grunts, "Escape! I did not escape…I left to take a piss…I left my niece and her good son to be slaughtered by Walder Fucking Frey…I swear on all the gods old and new…And the gods of the east…I will not rest until the Freys are a bitter memory…"

Bryden remained at Seagard for the next year plotting, planning, and gathering men. Of the Riverlords, the Mallisters, the Blackwoods, and House Darry refused to bend the knee to Walder Frey. Even when threatened by the Iron Throne and the Lannisters with sieges, they still held out. After many months of planning the Blackfish is ready to make his move. At night he moves a large army out of Seagard, four thousand strong.

Riverrun is occupied by a thousand Frey men under the command of Black Walder. Brynden attacks at night as he knows every secret entrance into the castle. The Frey forces are overwhelmed and slaughtered in their beds. Black Walder escapes after killing seven men. By morning the Tully banners are flying. Brynden stands on the ramparts of his home. Then he heads for the courtyard, "We have suffered and been betrayed…Now we dig in and give hell to anyone who comes to this castle!" His men cheer.

A few days later a Raven arrives from Castle Black asking for help against the Wildlings. Brynden writes a letter stating that regretfully he is unable to help, but he pauses in his writing as he realizes something he had forgotten. He balls the letter up and writes a new one to his half nephew Jon Snow enquiring if he knew of any surviving family members. Many months pass and a Raven arrives from Winterfell with the Stark sigil affixed on it.

 ** _Dearest Uncle_**

 ** _I Rickon Stark the King in the North write you this letter to let you know that I, my sisters Sansa, and Arya are alive and well…We have taken back Winterfell and the North is united under us…Know that help is on the way to deal with Walder Frey and free the Riverlands once and for all…Stay alive Uncle…Survive…Remember Family…Duty…Honor_**

 ** _With Great Respect_**

 ** _Your Nephew Rickon Stark_**

 ** _The King in the North…_**

"Well I be damned…" He looks up with a tear soaked face, "Cat…You have some amazing children…I will hold out nephew…And I will survive…" There is a knock at the door, "Yes come in…"

A man enters the solar, "My Lord…A Frey army is massing across the river…"

Brynden goes to the ramparts and looks across the river, "That is no army…A herd of goats could rout those shits…" Everyone laughs, "Is everything ready?" He asks to the man on his right.

"Yes My Lord…"

He nods, "Good! Let them sit out there…If they try to cross the river…Give them hell…"

PRESENT DAY – THE TWINS

Lothar and Black Walder stand before their father's throne, "Say that again…"

"We need more men Father…We lost two hundred men assaulting the castle…gods only know how many he got in their…"

"The last time you stood before me…You said you lost the castle…Now you come back with more excuses…gods I miss Stevron…He was a leader…"

"He would never have gone along with the red wedding…" Black Walder says.

"One day that mouth is going to get you killed boy…Fine if the Blackfish wants to play…" The doors open and two men drag in Edmure Tully. "Remind him of the Red Wedding…Cheer up Lord Edmure your going home…"

"Fuck you! You old goat…" They punch him repeatedly, "That's enough!" Walder Frey says after they hit him nine times.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. THE HOUND

Sandor Clegane sits in a tavern near Pink Maiden. He had been there ever since he abandoned King Joffrey at the Battle of Blackwater. The Lord of Pink Maiden owed Sandor a favor as he had saved his life during Robert's rebellion. So for two plus years Sandor had food and shelter from those hunting him as the Lannisters had placed a bounty on his head.

He uses this time to do as he pleases. He drinks and sleeps with whores, but as time passes thoughts of Sansa Stark cause him to stop drinking and whoring. He didn't know why, she affected him so. She was a girl in so many ways, but he had been driven so many times to protect her. One day while talking with his Lord friend he had to admit to himself, not the Lord that he is in love with her. She could never love him or so he believed.

Sandor had resigned himself to a loveless life. No woman would ever want him because of his scarred face. And Sansa Stark was a fevered dream he needed to awaken from. His thoughts turn to his wretched brother. He decides to find his brother Gregor and end him once and for all. The day he decides to leave the Lord of Pink Maiden informs of him that Joffrey is dead and Queen Mother Cersei is blaming Sansa. So Sandor decides to find Sansa and protect her.

"Where will you go my friend?"

"The Vale seems like the most likely place to look…"

"The Lady of the Vale has no great love for the Lannisters or those who use to serve them…You may want to head for the Wall and Castle Black…She has a half brother there…"

He nods, "Thanks for everything again…" They shake hands and he leaves Pink Maiden. A mile from Pink Maiden Sandor is captured by the Brotherhood without Banners. A brown potato sack is placed over his head as they travel.

"Sandor Clegane…"

The sack is removed and Sandor finds himself looking into a familiar face, "Thoros of Myr…" Sandor looks at the cave and the men in it, "So this is where you've been hiding…"

"No one is hiding…We are the Brotherhood without Banners…We strike from the shadows to protect the innocent and weak from those who would prey on them…"

He laughs, "So what the hell do you want with me? Is it to collect the bounty on my head? Well good luck with that…There is one on your heads as well."

"We bought you here to be judged for your crimes…"

"What crimes?"

"The Rape and murder of Elia Targaryen and the murder of her children…" Thoros replies.

"Get your facts straight Priest…That was my fucking brother…I wasn't even in the Capital when Tywin Lannister sacked it…I never touched the Targaryen babes or held them in my hands…So don't lay my brother's crimes at my door…"

"What about my son?" A man yells asking. "You rode him down like a deer…"

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Edgar…" He is armed with two daggers and bow, "…And over three years ago you killed my son over a lie…"

Sandor stairs at him, "Yeah I remember you…Your son attacked Prince Joffrey…"

"That's a lie! I will never forget Lord Stark's daughter…Arya was her name…May the gods watch over her wherever she may be…The young Lady was a friend to my son…And he would never hurt a fly…It was that bastard you served and her whore of a mother…"

"If your son was innocent why did he run?"

"Fear! You killed an innocent boy and you deserve to die!"

"And who is going to do that…You old man! You Thoros of Myr…The drunken Priest…"

He had been sitting by the fire with his back to everyone. "No! I will face you…"

Sandor frowns, "Beric Dondarrion…They said you were dead…"

"No I am not dead…You will face me in single combat Clegane…And the lord of light will judge between us…Give the Hound his sword…" Dondarrion runs his hand across the blade and it bursts into flames…" Sandor starts breathing heavy. He heard of this trick the flaming sword of Thoros, but he didn't think he would ever see it.

It wasn't an easy fight and Dondarrion had earned his reputation with a sword well. Sandor had won his duel with Dondarrion and split him from shoulder to sternum. Then Thoros rushed to his side and said a prayer over Dondarrion and he opened his eyes. Now the lightening Knight sits across from Sandor eating and drinking.

"How in the seven hells are you still alive?"

"The lord of light…That is how…There is only one god Clegane and we serve him…"

He spits, "That is what I think of your god…" He looks at Thoros, "You should us that trick of yours on people who disserve it…"

"No trick Clegane…"

Edgar walks up to Sandor, "What?"

"You bested the Lightening Knight in combat…The lord of light is with you…You were obeying orders…and I can forgive you…" he offers Sandor his hand. He shakes it in disbelief.

"Where are you going Clegane?"

"North…Why?'

"Death marches on the wall…" Thoros says staring into the fire.

"I'm not heading for the wall…"

"You may not be heading for the wall…but that is where your destiny lies…"

"And what would you know of my destiny?"

Thoros looks at him, "It has red hair…"

Sandor freezes and looks at him. "I'm going to bed…" He says with a bit of fear in his voice. The next morning after breaking his fast the Brotherhood gives him some supplies. They place a bag over his head and escort Sandor out.

After four miles they stop, "The King's Road is that way…I'd be careful the area is crawling with Lannisters…Jaime Lannister is leading an army to Riverrun…"

"Why?"

"The Blackfish took it back for his House…"

Sandor rides on avoiding the road and people. A few days later Sandor enters the Frey Lands. He hears a girl scream. He heads towards the disturbance and finds some Lannister men harassing a man and his young daughter; there are ten of them. That is when two men on horses gallop towards the group, a young man and an older man. The old man fires his bow and kills a Soldier. The younger man is armed with a war hammer, which he uses to bash the head in of another man.

Sandor watches as the older man leaps off his horse slashing the throat of the Captain. When he gets to his feet three more men fall to his daggers instantly. The younger man breaks the legs of a soldier and the arm of his comrade. It is obvious that the two men can handle the Lannister men so Sandor sneaks off. Soon he comes upon two pack horses which probably belong to the two men he saw earlier. Sandor dismounts his horse and goes up to the horses to see what he can steal. He screams as his foot is caught in a snare and he is hoisted up into a tree.

Sandor dangles for hours before the two men return, "Well what do we have here…" The Old man says.

"You can let me down dam you!"

"Well I'll be Sandor Clegane…" He watches as the old man pulls something from his pocket and throws it at him. The dart hits him in the face, he immediately yanks it out of his cheek.. "What the…h…ell…d…i…d…y…" When Sandor awakens many hours later he finds himself tied to a tree. There is a fire and sitting across the fire is the young man. The older man is gone, but there is young woman.

"Your awake…"

He stares at the young man first then the young woman, "You! Your Eddard Stark's brat….Um…Arya…Arya Stark…"

She smiles, "You remember…"

"Let me go…"

Arya stands up and as she does she removes a stick from the fire. She walks up to him and squats down in front of him. Sandor starts breathing heavy staring at her and the stick of fire she is holding. "Your afraid…"

"What are you going to do with that?"

"The only reason you aren't dead Clegane is because my sister told me you rescued her from some men who were trying to rape her…But I want to hear it from your own mouth…Lie to me…and I will light you up like a candle…"

"Yes I saved her…Now get the hell away from me with that…"

"Not good enough the whole story…"

There are tears streaming down his face and he is breathing heavy, "Joffrey! Joffrey…he ordered the gold cloaks to kill all of Robert's bastards…"

"Why?" The young boy asks.

"I don't know…he feared an uprising like with the Blackfyres or they were a reminder of how much of a son to the King he was not…When the Imp came to King's Landing he took up his father's position as Hand of the King…He promised Princess Myrcella to the Martells…We went to the docks to see her off…On our way back the people attacked us…Joffrey ordered his men to kill the people…Lady Stark got separated from the group…I found her in the process of being raped by four men…I stopped them…" The words came gushing from his mouth is a rush.

"One more question…My friend Mycah…Why did you kill him?"

"The Queen she ordered me to find him and kill'em…"

Arya stares at him then finally she throws away the stick and removes her dagger, "Try anything and I will gut you…" She cuts the ropes from his arms and backs away.

Sandor rubs his arms and wrists, "What the hell did you drug me with earlier?"

"Something to make you more docile…"

"Where did that Old man go?"

The young man starts laughing, "He's here with us…" Arya replies with the old man's voice.

Sandor stares at them as they eat, "Can I have some of that?" Arya gives him some bread and meat, while the unidentified young man gives him a wineskin. As he eats Sandor keeps staring at the young man.

"You keep staring at me…Why?"

"What's your name boy?"

"Gendry."

"How old are you?"

"Why all the questions?" Arya asks

"He looks familiar…Age!"

"Ten and seven…  
"Who was your mother?"

"She was a tavern maid…She died when I was seven…Two months after she died a man took me to Tobho Mott and paid him to teach me…I was his apprentice…"

"You look like your father…"

"How in the seven hells could you know my father?"

Both Arya and Gendry stop eating to look at him, "I fought beside him on the trident seventeen years ago…He had black hair and blue eyes same as you boy…He became the King…"

Arya looks at Gendry, "No! No! It can't be…" Gendry says.

"I can see it…" Arya says.

"Black Hair…Blue Eyes…Strong as an ox and just as big…I fought beside Robert when he was a young man…before he became a drinking…man pig…Now what are you two doing this far south and where are you going?"

Arya looks at Sandor, "We are going to pay Walder Frey a visit…"

"The two of you are going to take on the Freys alone…"

"The Boltons didn't fare that well against us…" Gendry replies.

"They are all going to pay for what they did to my family…The Freys…The Lannisters…at least Cersei and Jaime, your brother…"

"What did my brother do to you?" Gregor asks.

"We were at Harrenhal…Your brother was torturing people…He's a mad dog who has to die…"

"If anyone is going to kill my brother it's going to be me…" Sandor says, "I'm coming with you…"

"You'd kill your own brother…" Gendry asks.

Sandor points to his face, "I didn't fall in the fire boy…My own brother shoved my face into the flames as a child…And he killed my father and sister…"

"You can come but first answer me one question…Where were you going before you got caught in my snare…" Arya asks.

"None of your damned business…"

She stares at him as if she can read his thoughts. "My sister is safe and sound at Winterfell if you must know…"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. JAIME LANNISTER

One might think that being born into a noble house, would free a man or woman from problems. But the rich and noble are plagued with problems same as the small folk. This is especially true for Jaime Lannister. He never wanted to follow his father and become the Lord of Casterly Rock. His father Tywin Lannister had arranged a marriage for him, but Jaime had other interests and became the youngest knight and member of the King's Guard. He served during the last days of the Mad King and earned the name Kingslayer. When Robert became King, Jaime swore an oath to him.

He and his twin sister shared what many would consider to be an unnatural love. After Cersei was married she came to Jaime seeking comfort as Robert had called her by the name of another woman. Jaime seemed cursed after he accompanied the King to Winterfell and pushed Bran Stark from the broken tower. Not long after Eddard Stark was made Hand of the King, Catelyn Stark kidnapped his brother Tyrion. Jaime confronted Eddard Stark in the street and fled the city after the incident.

After joining his father on the battlefield Jaime was captured by the Young Wolf Robb Stark. A moment in his life he never got over. For months Jaime was held by the Northerners until he killed Lord Karstark's son trying to escape. Fearing the Northerners would take matters into their own hands Catelyn Stark releases Jaime into the custody of Brienne of Tarth; only to be captured by Bolton men, and lose his sword hand. Jaime fell into depression, but it was Brienne who pulled him out and reminded him of his promise.

Everything seemed like it would work out once Jaime returned home, but it seemed as if the loss of his hand was not payment enough for his misdeeds. He had to watch his King and son die of poison in his mother's arms. Jaime had never claimed Joffrey as his son and many times he tried be an uncle, but truth be told something was wrong with Joffrey. Tyrion was blamed for Joffrey's death and Sansa fled, though Jaime never believed that either of them had anything to do with Joffrey's death.

The love Jaime had for his brother Tyrion is replaced with hate as Tyrion killed their father after he released him from prison. Later Jaime goes to Dorne to bring Princess Myrcella home. She died in his arms poisoned by Ellaria Sand, Prince Oberyn's lover and Paramour. On top of everything that is happening in the Capital; the discord between Houses Lannister and Tyrell, the High Sparrow's rise to power, a monster that Cersei herself created. Jaime must lead the Lannister army to Riverrrun and take it back from the Blackfish.

"Got a bat in your belfry?" Bronn asks riding beside Jaime.

"What?"

"You've been quiet ever since we left the Capital…"

Bronn had been Tyrion's man up until the trial and it was Tyrion who suggested to Jaime that he train his left hand with Bronn. Jaime would never admit it, but he sees the value in having the Sell-Sword as a companion and friend. "You ever looked back on your life and wished there was something you could change or do different?"

"Nope…no regrets."

"Never?" Jaime asks looking at Bronn.

"My father taught me to use a sword…He said son…Given the right circumstances a man can rise to become as rich and as powerful as any high born noble…The first step on the path to glory is becoming a sell-sword…but before I teach you to use a sword…You must have a code to live by…You can't live life to the fullest with regrets…So I don't hurt or kill children…I don't rape or beat women…and I don't kill old people…There are lines in life you don't cross my friend…" When Bronn looks at Jaime he looks away. "So what did you do?"

"I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Keep it inside and it will eat away at you…"

Jaime remains silent debating on the inside on his guilt about Bran Stark. It was impulsive and foolish, ("I should have bribed the kid or threatened him…") His thoughts are interrupted by a scout riding up. "My Lord…There are Frey forces encamped before the castle…They have Lord Edmure Tully…"

"What the hell…" Bronn says When they reach a hill overlooking the Frey army. "That is the worse siege camp I have ever seen…"

Jaime sighs, "Fucking Freys…" As they ride up Black Walder is threatening to slice Edmure Tully's throat if the Blackfish doesn't surrender.

"Go ahead and kill him!" He yells from the Ramparts.

"Take this dog back to the holding pin."

"Hold that order!" Jaime says dismounting his horse.

"Lord Jaime…" Lothar says, 'We weren't expecting you…"

"Your lucky we are all friends…If we were enemies all of you would be fucked…You just let eight thousand men ride up on your flank…"

"I am in command now…"

"Says who?" Black Walder asks.

"I represent the Iron Throne's interests in the Riverlands…Your Lord Father is Warden of the Riverlands by the good graces of King Tommen…So first thing you're going to do is set up a tent for Lord Edmure so he can bathe and eat…also fetch him some fresh clothes…"

"I'm not taking orders from you…This is my…"

Bronn laughs as Jaime strikes Black Walder across the face, "Shut your stupid mouth…and don't speak again or I'll have Bronn here slit your throat…Now I am in command…When I am not around Bronn is…Your camp is in disarray…Trenches need to be dug, those catapults need to be moved, and barricades erected…Bronn make sure everything that needs to be done is done and then have Black Walder here report to me…"

"Well you heard him lad move your asses!"

Several hours later the camp is a lot more organized than it was before. The Frey forces are at the Vanguard of the camp with the Lannister tents surrounding. Barricades, towers, and latrines had been set up and dug. Jaime is in his command tent reading messages. Bronn, Black Walder, and Lothar enter. "Everything has been set up My Lord…Barricades and Towers are up, latrines dug…Sentries posted every ten paces and are relieved every six hours…Lord Edmure has been bathed, clothed, and fed…" Black Walder says.

"Good…"

"When do we attack?" Lothar asks.

"We don't…Send a message to the Blackfish I wish to talk…Perhaps we can settle this without bloodshed…Dismissed! Bronn you stay…"

As the two Freys leave Bronn takes a seat and pours himself a drink, "You really think the Blackfish will accept terms…"

"Nope…But I have to try…" An arrow with a message is fired at the wooden pad on the battlements. Not long after an arrow is fired back with a message. Jaime walks toward the river alone and the drawbridge is lowered.

"Jaime Fucking Lannister…" The Blackfish says walking out to speak with him. "What do you want Kingslayer?"

"I want you to surrender so I can go home…This Castle these lands belong to Walder Frey the Warden of the Riverlands…By command of King Tommen…"

"I don't recognize your bastard as my King…"

"King Tommen is the son of Robert Baratheon…"

He laughs, "Even now you tell those lies…If any of that whore's children were Robert's the Baratheon brothers would not have gone to war…"

"Lies to strengthen their claim to the Iron Throne…"

"Okay, but if it were not true Eddard Stark would still be alive…and he would have supported Joffrey…If he weren't your son Robb Stark would not have gone to war and half the country would not have bled just so your fucking family can stay in power…For once in your life Ser Jaime be a man…Be a real man and admit it…Its just you and me standing here…talking…"

"By order of King Tommen I command that you surrender the castle…Do so and you and all your men will spared…" The Blackfish sighs, "I have eight thousand men not including the Freys…How long can you last?"

"Longer than you think…I have enough provisions for the next six years…I have enough men to hold the castle indefinitely…The walls are thick and strong…Go ahead and attack…Even if you breech the castle with the catapults your men still have to cross the river…We could dump oil into the river and set it ablaze…Your men would die in a river of fire and a hail of arrows…So fuck off Ser Jaime…This is my home…and I will never surrender again…I have time on my side Ser Jaime what about you?"

"Last chance…" He turns his back and walks away. Jaime stands there as the drawbridge is raised.

"Well…" Bronn asks when Jaime returns to camp.

"Bring Lord Edmure Tully to me…"

EDMURE

As a young man Edmure always shirked his responsibilities. Rather than learning to be the Lord of Riverrun he would spend time bedding tavern maids and women who lived on his lands. He always insisted that the women he bed take moon tea, as he did not wish to have any bastards. Then his father fell sick and Edmure was forced to step up and assume his role as Acting Lord of Riverrun.

Not long after his sister Catelyn took Tyrion Lannister and Tywin Lannister gathered his banners and invaded the Riverlands. Edmure was unprepared for the war that came, but his Uncle helped him stay in the fight against the Lannisters. The tide of the war changed when Edmure's nephew by his sister came to the aid of the Riverlords.

With every victory Robb Stark became a legend and Edmure grew jealous; he wished to prove himself as good a leader as his nephew the King in the North. So he led a counter attack against Ser Gregor Clegane and took back the Stone Mill at a heavy cost. It was a blunder in the eyes of the King in the North. Later Lord Hoster Tully died and Edmure became the Lord of House Tully and the Riverlands.

In one act of betrayal by Walder Frey House Tully was laid low. As Edmure sits in his tent he wonders if his wife Rosalin knew about her father's plans. She seemed innocent enough and screamed at the top of her lungs when the Frey men came to get him out of the bed chamber and drag him to the dungeons. His thoughts are interrupted by the man he saw with Ser Jaime.

"Lord Edmure…"

"I am not a Lord anymore…"

"True enough…Lord Jaime wants to see ya…"

He silently follows the Sell-Sword to through the camp to Jaime's tent. "Thank you Bronn that will be all…Lord Edmure please sit…"

"What do you want Lannister…"

"There is that Tully pride…I do not wish to be here any longer than I have too…So I need you to go up to the castle and order your men to stand down… Do this and I will spare your men…Also I will allow you to stay here at Riverrun…Under guard of course…"

"That is a tempting offer, but why in the seven hells would I help a faithless, sister-fucking, man with no honor?"

"Be careful…I am my father's son…Don't you want to live in peace with your wife and son?"

He looks at him, "Son?"

"Oh that's right you don't know…That one night with your wife Rosalin produced an heir…She named him Hoster…against her father's wishes…Do as I ask and I will allow all three of you to live in Riverrun as a family…"

"I have a son…and they never told me. I want to see my son…"

"You are in no position to make demands…"

"I will go back to my tent now…"

Edmure turns to leave, "If walk out of this tent…I will send for your son…When he gets here I will place him in the catapult and launch him at the castle wall…If you don't do as I ask…I will show how much honor I have…"

Edmure turns to face Jaime. "What kind of a man are you…"

"The kind who will do anything to get back to the woman he loves…As long as I am stuck here I cannot be with her…"

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

Reluctantly Edmure agrees and walks up to the riverbank, "I am Lord Edmure Tully…Son of Hoster Tully and I command you to lower the bridge to me…" After a long while the bridge is lowered. As Edmure enters his home the bridge is raised again. "I command you all to lay down your arms now…"

He is grabbed by Brydnen, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Saving my son Uncle…He threatened to place my son in a catapult and launch him at the walls of this castle…"

The Blackfish steps back, "Son?"

"I spent one night with her and she named my son Hoster…After my father…I have a son Uncle…Do you remember our words? Family, Duty, honor…I didn't know what they truly mean until now…"

Bryden grabs him by the arms, "Listen to me Edmure…The Starks have taken back Winterfell…Help is coming…"

"The Starks? They are all dead…"

He shakes his head, "No my boy there is hope…There is a new King in the North…"

"Then you must get away Uncle…and join them…Get to Moat Cailin as fast as you can…" He hugs him, "I will give you all the time I can…"

JAIME

The bridge finally lowers and Jaime breathes a sigh of relief believing he had made a very big mistake. He and Bronn stand with Edmure as the soldiers lay down their arms and Lannister men search the castle. "My Lord the Blackfish is nowhere to be found…"

Jaime looks at Edmure, "Where is he hiding?"

"He's not hiding…"

"You betrayed me…We had a deal…"

"We did…but you threatened to kill my son!" Edmure yells drawing everyone's attention, "You said you would put him in a catapult and launch him at the walls of this castle…"

Jaime looks at his men and their disapproving looks. Some meet his gaze others turn their eyes away. "Put Lord Edmure in chains…He is going back to the Twins…" Then he looks at Bronn, "Send some men out…Hunt that old man down and bring him to me alive…"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. THE NORTH REMEMBERS

BRYNDEN

For many weeks Bryden traveled through the wilds of the Riverlands. Some days he swam up river to keep ahead of the Lannister men. He knew these lands better than any man. To feed himself he would catch fish with nothing but a dagger and his hands. Two weeks later he found himself pass the Twins on the east side of the River.

He stops by an abandoned farm and searches for food. Suddenly he finds a dagger in his back. "Make any sudden movements and I'll kill you…What is your name?"

He can tell it is a woman, "My name is Hollan…And I mean you no harm good lady…"

"You cannot harm me…I have the upper hand here…Now what is your name? Lie to me again and I will kill you…"

When the dagger pricks his skin he grunts, "My name is…Brynden…Brynden Tully…"

The dagger is taken away, "Uncle!"

He frowns and slowly turns around and stares at a young woman of fourteen, maybe fifteen or sixteen name days old. She has grey eyes and dark hair, "Who are you girl?"

"Arya Stark…Catelyn Stark is my mother…"

"Arya?" He asks in disbelief staring into her face. The eyes definitely belong to Eddard Stark, but the mouth and ears are all Catelyn's.

"Uncle!" She says giving him a big hug.

"Where did you come from?"

"It's a long story…" Arya gives a sharp whistle and soon they are joined by a young man who looks like a dead King come back to life and The Hound. Arya sits with Brynden by a fire telling him everything that happened since she took back Winterfell. "I have an army…It's hiding in the marsh lands awaiting my signal…Soon Uncle we will repay Walder Frey in blood…" The army she speaks of is the Wind Blown, they had been paid by Lord Manderly and promised Lordship of the Twins if they fought for Arya.

THE TWINS

It is easy for Arya to infiltrate the Twins as a servant. A few days after she arrived at the Twins Jaime and his men arrive for a feast. A thank you from Walder Frey for the Lannister's assistance. "Myranda you take that tray out…It is for the head table…" The Chief Steward commands. Arya takes the tray out and sets it down looking at Jaime Lannister lustfully. With her peripheral vision and ability to read lips; Arya is able to pick up on the conversation between Jaime and the man named Bronn. She laughs after Walder Frey comes to sit by Jaime and sing his own praises.

Later when everyone has gone to bed Arya stands over Jaime Lannister as he sleeps. "It would be so easy just to slit your throat and take your face…" She sighs, "But I can't be in two places at once little Lion…" Arya looks at his sword which is made of Valyiran steel. Brienne had told her how Tywin Lannister had melted down Ice; her father's sword to make two swords. The other is Oathkeeper and it had been given to Brienne to protect Sansa with. Brienne had wished to give it to them, but they insisted she keep it. Arya takes the sword and leaves his room.

JAIME

The next morning Jaime gets up and dresses. When he goes for his sword, it is gone. He looks under the bed on top of the cabinet and in the trunk he bought with him but it is nowhere to be found. "Good Morning Lord Jaime…Did you sleep well?" Walder Frey asks.

"Yes I slept well…But it is not a good morning…Someone has stolen my sword…" The castle is searched top to bottom by Lannister men. Even the Castle on the East side of the river is searched.

"I am sorry Lord Jaime, but neither I or mine has stolen your sword…What would we gain from it?"

"I am leaving two men here in case the sword turns up…Feed and shelter them…If it does turn it over to them…"

"As my Lord commands…"

PORTER

Five days after the Lannister men leave five men approach the Twins with the Blackfish as prisoner. "Who goes there?"

"Commander Porter of the Wind Blown…I wish to speak with Lord Walder Frey…I have a prisoner with me the Blackfish…" Porter is six feet tall, very muscular, with blonde hair and an eye patch over his left eye. His right eye is brown in color.

"Brynden the Blackfish Tully…" Walder Frey says looking at him, "Well this week keeps getting better and better…" He looks at the Blonde Haired man, "And what is your name again?"

"My name is Porter My Lord…Commander of the Wind Blown Company…I was hired by Stannis Baratheon…He is dead now…and Winterfell is back in the Hands of the Starks…"

"How?"

"I will tell you all I know my Lord…" He tells him that Petyr Baelish tricked the Boltons into taking Sansa Stark as a bride for Ramsey Bolton. Then she opened the gates for an army composed of Manderlys, Torrhens, and Umbers. "Our army was set upon by men who kidnapped Stannis and took all his gold. We fled South to Moat Cailin and made a deal with the Bolton men in the castle…Then I heard how you are the Warden of the Riverlands…I said to myself…Porter get your ass to the Twins and pledge yourself to Lord Walder Frey…As we traveled here we caught this old goat trying to get North to Winterfell… I have over six thousand men under my command my Lord…Make me the Lord of Riverrun and I shall be your bannerman…I have never lost a battle…With our combined might you will be the undisputed Lord of the Riverlands…"

Lothar whispers to his father, "Right…I will have confirm your story…Eight of my men will travel to Moat Cailin and if all is well…I will pay you all that you ask…In the meantime put the Blackfish in the dungeons."

"You will pay Walder Frey for what you did to my family…" Brynden yells as they take him away. In addition to the men sent to Moat Cailin a Raven is sent as well.

The Raven returns with a message confirming Porter's story. Ten days later the eight men Walder sent return and confirm everything Porter told Walder Frey. Porter is commanded to kneel before Walder Frey. "I name you Lord Porter Ryn…Lord of Riverrun…Stand and be recognized…as a banner of my House…"

A feast is held at Porter's request. Half his men attend while the other half marches on to Riverrun. It is to Seagard they actually go to wait while the trap is sprung. Porter is seated at the head table with Walder Frey. He had been given choice of one of Walder's daughters to take as a wife. He chose a young girl by the name of Wilda. She wasn't a great beauty, but her curvy, voluptuous body made up for her looks.

Porter stands up, "I would like to make a toast…" The wine had been laced with a drug to weaken the Frey men. "To my Lord and soon to be father by law…To the Late Walder Frey…" The music stops and gets quiet, "A River-rat with no honor…and no courage…He lured good men into his home and offered them guest rights…" Walder Frey stands up, "…Only to murder them…" He looks at Walder, "Winter has come for you sir and your House…"

Lothar gurgles as the servant Myranda slits his throat. Then she throws a dagger into the head of Black Walder. "Where are you going old man…" She says grabbing Walder Frey. She breaks his leg with a kick to his knee. Walder groans in pain and is forced to watch the sell-swords slaughter his sons in the main hall as they did to the Starks. The Frey women in the hall scream as their brothers are slaughtered in front of them.

The men in the Eastern Castle had been poisoned through the wine given to them. The other half of the Wind Blown army enters the castle with Sandor Clegane and helps purge the Twins of the Freys. When it is over Arya removes the face she is wearing. "You thought all the Starks were dead…" Arya says speaking to Walder Frey, "But leave one wolf alive and the sheep are not safe…This is the end of House Frey…old man…I am Arya Stark of Winterfell…and Lady Mormont sends her regards…" She slits his throat and watches in delight as his blood gushes onto the table. Then his head hits the table and he dies.

Porter who is actually Gendry joins Arya as the Wind Blown gather up the bodies and burns them. The women are gathered into the main hall and forced to clean up all the blood. Meanwhile Arya, Gendry, and Sandor go down to the dungeons and release Brynden and Edmure. A garrison of two thousand men are left at the twins and Commander Yonish is made the new Lord of the Twins. He immediately marries the girl Wilda whom Gendry had chosen and House Morad is born. He had combined his eastern name of mo and Rad to form a new name. He took the old Frey sigil as his; the words of his House Standing Guard. Arya finds a quiet place to write a letter to Sansa and Rickon.

 ** _My Dearest Brother and Sister_**

 ** _I write this letter to let you know that I and Gendry are alive and well…We also learned that Gendry is the son of Robert Baratheon…Walder Frey and all his River Rats are a bad memory…Soon we will march on Riverrun and when the castle is free I will write you again…_**

 ** _Love Your Sister_**

 ** _Arya Stark_**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. HOUSE TULLY

EDMURE

As Edmure walks towards Rosalin in the main hall of the Twins, she falls to her knees holding their baby. "My Lord…" She says handing the baby to him. He starts crying.

"My son…My son…Hoster Tully…" He looks at her, "I have one question…Did you know what your father was up to?" Arya is with him.

"My Lord…in the short time we spent together I came to love you…As such I went against my father's wishes and named our son Hoster Tully…had I known what he was planning…I would have warned you…I swear on the gods old and new that I had no idea…"

Edmure looks at Arya, "She's telling the truth…"

"Get up my Lady…I love you as well…And we shall never speak of this again…" Two days afterwards Arya, Edmure, Brynden, Gendry, Sandor, and Rosalin march out of the Twins and head for Riverrun with the Wind Blown at their backs.

RIVERRUN

Arya, Gendry, and Brynden infiltrate the castle and let down the bridge for the army made up of the Wind Blown and men of the Riverlands. The Lannisters are massacred in a matter of hours. No one is spared and all their heads are mounted on pikes. The Lords of the Riverlands are invited to Riverrun for a feast and to renew their oaths to Edmure and the King in the North.

"To Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell…" Edmure says making a toast. "She avenged the Red Wedding and gave a future back to House Tully…"

As the feast progresses the people wash away the pain of the Red Wedding with food, wine and laughter. Arya is talking with her Uncle Brynden and looks over at Gendry. He signals with his head and she smiles knowing what he means. She sneaks off with Gendry to an unoccupied room. They start kissing and removing each other's clothes.

They hadn't laid together since they left Winterfell. "Did I mention how handsome you look as a blonde…"

"I am never doing that again…"

They speak in between kisses, "Even if the woman you love asks…"

The next morning the Riverland Lords meet in the main hall to discuss their next move. "My Lords…" Brynden says in a booming voice, "Never again can we allow the Lannisters to ride across our lands unchallenged…Now I say we pay them back in kind and burn every farm and village from Golden Tooth to Crakehall…Show them that we are strong and united!" They all cheer.

Edmure stands up, "No one more than I would like to see that…Walder Frey is no more…I foolishly attacked the Stone Mill and it cost us dearly…Uncle you are the greatest battle commander the Riverlands has ever seen, but now is not the time…We should wait for now…"

He looks at Arya and she stands up. "I questioned a Lannister man…And he told me that all is not well between Houses Lannister and Tyrell…Queen Cersei is in a power struggle with House Tyrell…In addition the Queen foolishly reinstated the Faith Militant…" A wave of shocked whispers crosses through the gathered Lords and Ladies. "She herself was imprisoned for crimes against the faith of the seven and then released…Margaery Tyrell was arrested as well along with her brother, but if we attack the Westerlands, such an attack may unite Houses Lannister and Tully…"

They discuss other matters such as sending aid to the wall. They also discuss setting up defenses and whether or not to send a message to the Iron Throne as to the state of affairs in the Riverlands. Arya convinces the Riverlords to keep the fall of the twins a secret for as long as possible. Winter has yet to reach the Riverlands so many try to get in one last harvest before the snows start. The Starks give the Riverlords gold to buy what they need from the east for the winter. They also stockpile fish and meat from hunting.

Edmure and Rosalin take this time to connect and get to know one another, and few months later she becomes pregnant with their second child.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. KING'S MOOT

Yara Greyjoy sits at a table in the main hall of castle Pyke staring at the severed head of her brother Theon Greyjoy. The North Remembers is carved into his forehead. A letter came with the head and it reads; Winter is Coming for House Greyjoy. The head had been dipped in cold water to preserve it. With Theon dead all that is left of House Greyjoy is Yara, her Uncles Victarion, the Damphair, and Euron, but no one had seen Euron since he was banished over ten years ago. A few days ago Yara's father Balon Greyjoy fell from the rope bridge.

The door opens and in walks Victarion, He takes a seat, "Yara…my niece…It is time…"

"First Ramsey Bolton tortures and mutilates him, then the Starks cut his head off and burn his body…The Starks will pay in blood…"

He sighs, "The fault lies with your father for treating Theon so poorly when he returned in the first place…"

"I played my part in that…Trying to please the old goat…" She replies her every word filled with regret.

"I should have spoken up for Theon…Taken him under my wing…Then he would not have died trying to prove he was Iron Born…"

"We should look to the future Uncle…All my father's sons are dead…I should be Queen…"

"There has never been a Queen of the Iron Isles…I should be King…"

"And what of your vow to never marry again? Will you finally break it for an heir?" Victarion's first wife was raped by Euron and in his anger he killed her and tried to kill his brother. Euron escaped his justice, because the Iron Born have a law. Iron Born do not kill Iron Born. Balon sent Euron away to protect Victarion.

"Why would the Iron Born follow you niece?"

"I have led men into battle…I took Deep Wood Moat…And when I am Queen I will build a fleet…A thousand ships strong…I will seek out the Dragon Queen…We will fight for her in exchange for our independence…and her aid in destroying the Starks…"

"Good plan…If you can convince the Reader to support you…You will have my support as well…"

Hundreds of Ships gather together to bury Balon and Theon at Sea; the great sea horn is blown in their honor. "We commit the remains of Balon and Theon of House Greyjoy to the embrace of our father the Drowned god…What is dead may never die…" The ceremony is conducted by the Damphair a high priest of the Drowned god; Aeron Greyjoy by name.

"Uncle I would speak with you…" Yara announces to her Uncle the Reader, her mother's brother.

"Yes…"

"Perhaps we should talk in private…" Victarion says joining them.

They go the cabin, but before the door is closed Aeron Greyjoy enters, "What do you want?"

"Show some respect girl…I am a servant of the drowned god…Now what mischief are the three of you plotting?"

"No mischief…I am the daughter of Balon Greyjoy...All my brothers are dead…I should be Queen…"

"There has never been a Queen of the Iron Isles…"

"She has my support brother…"

"Is this why you wanted to speak with me? To gain my support?"

"Yes Uncle…Support my claim as Queen…and I shall build a fleet of a thousand ships…Sail East and seek out the Dragon Queen and with her help avenge our House on the Starks…"

"Ambitious plan niece, but only if the drowned god wills it…Which is why I have called a King's Moot…"

Yara walks up to Aeron, "The only reason you call a King's Moot uncle is to lord your power over the Iron Born Lords…"

"Show some respect Yara…The ancient ways must be honored…" Victarion says.

"King's Moot or not I will be Queen…"

"If that is the will of the drowned god…The King's Moot will take place in one month's time…"

As the passed Yara spent her days gaining support for the Moot; when the day came she arrives early with the men who fought with her to take Deep Wood Moat. Her Uncle Victarion arrives with his men and then The Reader with his men. The Damphair and the Priests of the drowned god arrive last. All the captains and Great Lords of the Iron Isles are present. "Balon Greyjoy has gone to the drowned god in his watery halls…Now has come the time of the King's Moot…Any who believes he is worthy to sit the seastone chair speak now…"

"I Yara Greyjoy…daughter of Balon and Alannys Greyjoy…Of all my father's children I am all that remains…I have led men into battle…It was I who led the attack on Deep Wood Moat…Name me your Queen and I will build a fleet a thousand ships strong…We will sail east and join with the Dragon Queen…for our independence and she will help us destroy our longtime enemies the Starks…"

Many start chanting her name after Victarion endorses her. More call for Yara to be Queen after the Reader gives his support to Yara. "Is there anyone else who challenge for the right to rule the Iron Isles?"

Yara smiles when no one speaks up, but then her smiles vanishes when a voice rings out, "I Euron Greyjoy the Crow's Eye stand for King…"

"The Crow's Eye…" Victarion draws his axe, "You dare show your face here brother?"

"Come now Victarion…It has been a long time…Surely you have forgiven me by now…"

"I will forgive you…When your blood is fresh upon my axe…"

"This is the King's Moot!" The Damhair yells, "The Rock of the King…Stay your weapons…Euron Greyjoy speak if you would be King…"

"Long have I been gone from home lands…But never have forgotten the words…What is dead may never die! We pay the Iron Price…We do not sow…I have been many places and I have spilled much blood…I have sailed Jade sea and beyond…I have walked the lands of Old Valyria and come back with treasures of the Old Empire…Name me your King and I will build you a thousand ships…I will sail east and offer the Dragon Queen the biggest cock she has ever seen and we shall rule the world…"

A few people start cheering then Yara steps forward, "It is good you are here Uncle…Now I know what my first act as Queen will be…To kill the man who killed my father…"

He smiles, "Yes Niece I killed my brother..." Weapons are drawn, "And for good reason…My brother was weak…he us led into rebellion against Robert Baratheon…Only to bend the knee…and then again…I hear how he attacked the North and sent his son to Stoney Shore…The boy took Winterfell and the old goat did not support his own son…Because he knew he could not hold it…his men was driven from the North and his son was mutilated by the Boltons and then beheaded by the Starks…And now this girl wishes to rule over you…Follow me into the future!"

Many of the Captains and a few Lords join Euron, "You will all follow him to your graves…" Yara says.

The Damphair chooses Euron and he drowns and crowns him the new King Yara, Victarion, and the Reader flee the Iron Isles with all their supporters. "My niece and brother has stolen my ships…Gather wood, nails, and cloth…Build my fleet…"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18. JON

PART 1. BROTHER'S BLOOD

DAVOS

It took three weeks to return to Castle Black with his men and the wagons they were given. The snow slowed their journey, not that Davos is anxious to get back to Castle Black. The Queen is a fanatic and she may want revenge on the Starks. Then there is King Stannis' last wishes; Ser Davos had been named Shireen's guardian. Queen Sylese was not going to like that one bit. Davos decides to hold off on telling her that.

The Castle finally comes into view and they enter the courtyard. "My King!" Queen Sylese yells running out.

"Thank the gods!" Davos says as Shireen is not with her mother.

"Lord Davos…Where is the King?"

SYLESE

She stares blankly into the fire roaring in the hearth. The Prince that was Promised, the rightful King of the Andels and the first men is dead; died in single combat against Brienne of Tarth. "My Queen…With the King dead…the Iron Throne falls to you, but my advice would be to renounce the throne…"

"Is that your advice?" She coldly asks. "You who convinced our King to leave the Lady Melisandre behind at the battle of blackwater…You who convinced him to borrow gold from the Iron Bank…"

"I will do all in my power to see that debt repaid…"

"Guards!" They enter the room, "Lord Davos…I relieve you of your titles…Seize him and take him away…I will decide what to do with him later…"

"My Queen I know you are angry but don't do this…" Davos pleads as they take him away.

Sylese looks at the captain, "Bring Ser Alliser to me…" A few minutes later the guard returns with Alliser Thorn.

"You wished to see me your Grace…"

"Please sit…By now you have heard that my husband is dead."

"Yes I have heard…" He coldly replies.

"The Starks are to blame and I shall have my revenge…The Bastard Jon Stark…He is beloved by his half siblings…and hated by you."

"He's a traitor in my eyes, but what can I do…"

"I have over two thousand men here…loyal to me…If he returns we will strike…"

"There are those loyal to the new Lord Commander…they will not take kindly to you killing him, but I have a plan…"

JON

Jon had endured much since joining the Night's Watch, ridicule from Ser Alliser Thorn, hate from his fellow recruits, and disappointment when he joined the Watch. Jon overcame most of the obstacles he faced, made many friends, but nothing could have prepared him for what he faced at Hard Home. Tormund Giant's Bane and Edd Toillet accompanied Jon to Hard Home in order to convince the remaining Free Folk to travel south before it was too late. As they talked the White Walkers attacked in force and many died only to rise again; and Jon came face to face with the Night King.

As Jon sails away from Hard Home aboard one of the ships Stannis lent him, he wonders how will anyone survive if the White Walkers ever got passed the wall. "The Seven Kingdoms are going to have to set aside their petty differences if we are to survive." Edd says to Jon.

"The real problem is going to be convincing those southern shits of the danger…" Tormund says.

"If we only we could capture one of them and bring it back with us…" Jon says. "Show them all what will become of them…"

Tormund grunts, "Good luck with that…Cause there is no way in hell I am going back…"

After six days of sailing the ships finally reach East Watch by the Sea. "Lord Commander…Thank the drowned god you're alive…" Cotter Pyke says greeting Jon as he comes ashore.

"Aye I thank all the gods…I should have bought the veteran commanders with me…If they had seen what we just saw…"

They start walking with Edd to the main castle, "What of them my Lord?"

"The Free Folk will rest here for a day and move on to the gift on the morrow…I will leave for Castle Black tomorrow." When Jon eats evening meal he tells Cotter Pyke what he witnessed and Edd confirms it. Pyke agrees to allow the Free Folk to help man the castle. Jon spends a restless night in his room. His mind is consumed with the Night King and what he witnessed at Hard Home. The next day he leaves for Castle Black.

CASTLE BLACK

After a week of traveling Jon makes it to the Castle Black. When he arrives Jon immediately calls a meeting with the senior members."Jon I need to speak with you…" Samwell says before the meeting. "Maester Aemon is dead…"

Jon sighs, "I know Commander Pyke told me when I stopped at Eastwatch…"

"Let us come to order…" Alliser Thorn says from the high table.

Jon stands up, "I know many of you do not agree with my decision to allow the Free Folk below the wall…But it is done…And if any of you had accompanied me to Hard Home and seen what we did you would change your minds…The White Walkers came to Hard Home…I saw the Night King with my own eyes…We barely escaped with our lives and those that did not only rose again to join the ranks of the dead…" Jon looks at Edd, "Edd!" He tells them everything Jon said and more.

"If what you say is true Lord Commander…How do we stop them?" A man asks.

"First we must convince the seven kingdoms to set aside their petty differences and send men and supplies to the wall…As I understand it Northern Lords are sending supplies and men…But more is needed…What became of Stannis…"

"Stannis is dead Lord Commander…" Alliser Thorn says speaking up, "…The Queen and her men are still here…I know we don't take sides in the wars of the realm, but it would go a long way to keeping them as allies if you can convince the King in the North to return the gold that was stolen…We all know the reputation of the Iron Bank…"

"Right I shall write the King immediately…"

After the meeting Jon goes to see the Queen, "Lord Stark…How good of you to grace me with your presence…"

"Apologies Your Grace…My duties as Lord Commander are many…My condolences on your husband…"

"How gracious of you to say…"

"I came to ask you about your future plans…"

"What plans can I make? Our claim to the throne rested solely on my husband's shoulders. And he was killed in single combat by Brienne of Tarth…We have no sons to take up the call…The Sell-sword army we hired abandoned us…"

"I intend to write the King in the North and ask him to return the gold…If he agrees can we count on you and your men to help defend the wall…"

"I suppose that is a start…But only if the gold is returned…And I will tell the men on Dragonstone to stop mining the Dragonglass."

Jon thanks her and leaves, then he has Samwell send a Raven to Winterfell. Later Sam asks to travel to Old Town and train as a Maester. Jon agrees and Sam leaves the next day with Gilly and her baby Sam. There is a knock at the door, "Enter…" Jon commands.

Olly enters, "My Lord…A man of the Free Folk is here…he says he knows where Benjen Stark is, but will only speak with you…"

"Really…" Jon jumps up, "Take me to him…" Jon follows Olly outside by the steps to the main hall where some brothers of the watch are gathered. When he arrives no one is there. There is only a post with a sign on it that reads traitor. Jon slowly turns as he realizes the mistake he made. Alliser Thorn steps forward and Jon feels a sharp pain. He looks down to find Thorn holding a dagger which is going into his heart.

"For the watch!"

Bowen Marsh comes forward and stabs Jon in the stomach, "For the watch…"

For a few seconds Jon's eyes turn white and Ghost, his Direwolf starts howling and banging on the door. "Traitors!" A man yells from the battlements of the main gate. Edd is with the man and gasps at the site. That is when Ghost knocks the door off the hinges and charges the men attacking Jon. He grabs one man by the foot and pulls him away as the man on the battlements blows his horn.

Ghost kills the man and snarls at the others. That is when the Direwolf is shot by a few of the Queen's men. As Ghost dies men fill the courtyard.; men who fight for House Baratheon and those loyal to Jon. "You men stand down…" Alliser Thorn says.

"Thorn you traitior!" Abyt yells.

"He was the Traitor…He let those animals through the wall…"

"You always hated the Lord Commander!"

"Back off or die!" The Commander of the Baratheon forces screams.

No one notices Melisandre standing on the porch. The jewel in her choke collar glows and a wall of flames bursts up separating the two sides. The loyalists scoop up Jon's body and retreats to the main hall barricading the door. Meanwhile Alliser Thorn and Commander Florent use the snow to put out the fire. Meanwhile Edd who is on the battlements leaps over the main entrance and runs for the gift.

"Look what they did to him…" A man says standing over Jon's lifeless body.

"You fire Priestess…Why didn't you kill those men…"

"Those men will be needed in the war against the dead…"

For the next few days it is a standoff, as the men outside fear what Melisandre will do next. The men inside the hall refuse to surrender Jon's body. Then the main gates to Castle Black are smashed by the Giants Wun Wun and Nuggeph. Then the Free Folk pour into the courtyard with Edd and Tormund Giantsbane. His adopted mother the Giant Onee is there as well.

One of the Baratheon men fires an arrow at Wun Wun; he grabs the man off the upper porch and rips him in half. He throws the bottom piece at the wall and the other at Alliser Thorn's feet. Thorn and Florent's men drop their weapons and surrender. They are all rounded up and placed under guard. Ser Davos is freed from House arrest after Sylese is arrested by Edd and his men.

"Why?" Ser Davos asks standing over Jon's body.

"The Queen and Thorn made a deal…"

"Thorn always hated Jon…" Edd said.

Davos looks at Melisandre, "I have seen you do some terrifying yet amazing things…Can you bring him back…"

She looks at Davos and sighs, "I have seen it done by Priests and Priestesses who follow my faith, but I have never had this power…"

He walks up to her and grabs Melisandre by the arms, "Would you at least try?"

She stares into his eyes, "Why?"

"I have been watching you…You once said Stannis was the Prince…But when we got here I could see your faith in him waiver…I also have seen the way you look at Jon Stark…I believe he could be the one…and I believe you do as well…"

"I can do it, but I need something…"

"What?"

"King's blood…Only a drop…"

Shireen is bought to the main hall and Melisandre takes a dagger and pricks her finger. She rubs the blood on Jon's forehead. Then she places her hands on his chest. She starts speaking in Old Valyrian. The blood on Jon's brow starts to sizzle and his body starts to smoke. She steps back as his body bursts into flames. "By the old gods!" Tormund says.

When the fire dies out his clothes have been burned away and Jon has a white streak in his hair. His now purple eyes pop open and he starts breathing. He sits up and looks at everyone in the room. Everyone, but Tormund drops to one knee.

PART 2. HOME AGAIN

Jon sits in a chair, his mind now consumed with the images of being stabbed over and over again. He slowly picks at the food sitting in front of him. Melisandre, Ser Davos, Shireen, and Tormund sit at the table watching him. Edd enters the hall, "My Lord…Its time…"

Jon stands up and is followed by Tormund and Melisandre, "You stay here little Princess…I don't want you to see this…"

"Okay…" She innocently replies.

In the courtyard a platform is set up with mutineers, Queen Sylese, and her brother standing on it. They all have ropes around their necks. "I am your Queen release me at once!" She screams, "Lord Davos tell them to let me go…" The rest of the Queen's men were allowed to live if they joined the Watch. Over fifteen hundred joined, the rest were shot to death by arrows.

Jon walks up to one of the men who stabbed him, "If you have any last words now is the time…"

"We killed you…You should be dead! You were dead!"

Next is Bowen Marsh, "Tell my family I died fighting the Wildlings…"

Jon nods and moves on to Alliser Thorn, "I did what I did because you betrayed the Night's Watch Lord Commander…If I had to do it all over again knowing where I would end up…I would do nothing different…"

"I'm sure you would Ser Alliser…"

"I fought and I lost…Now I rest, but you Lord Stark will be fighting their battles for the rest of your life…"

Jon walks up to Olly and they stare at each other. Then Olly spits in Jon's face. Jon wipes the spit away and then looks at the Queen. "You come from a family of traitors…I go to see the lord of light…"

"Give him my regards…"

She looks at Ser Davos, "Lord Davos! Take care of my daughter…"

He nods, "I will…"

"Your family killed the lord's chosen…There is a special place reserved for you and yours in hell…"

Jon walks up to the rope holding the bench they are standing on. He stares at it for a few seconds, then he cuts the rope. He turns to watch all six kick and struggle. Olly dies instantly, then the Queen and the rest one by one. Jon removes his cloak of office and walks up to Edd, "My watch has ended…The Command is yours until they elect someone…" They watch as Jon walks away.

SER DAVOS

Davos enters Shireen's room, She looks at him with sad eyes, "Is my mother dead?"

He sighs, "I'm afraid so My Princess…"

"Why did they kill her?"

"She did a bad thing…"

"Helped Ser Alliser try to take over the watch?"

He nods, "Yes…Your mother was angry…and she lost her way…"

"I don't want the Iron Throne…"

He nods, "That is very wise of you…"

"What will happen to me now? Do I have to go an orphanage?"

He smiles and hands her a letter, "No my little Princess…Before he died your father wrote that…He asked me to take care of you…So when we return to the Stormlands you will come and live with me and my wife…"

Shireen leaps into Davos' arms and hugs him. "I would like that very much…"

"Me too my Little Princess…"

BRAN

It had been a long journey, but now Bran and Meera are safe thanks to Coldhands. Bran had journeyed beyond the wall with Meera, her brother, Jojen, Hordor and his Direwolf Summer. Ever since he was pushed from the tower Bran had been having visions and to understand those visions he had to journey beyond the wall to train with the Three eyed Raven. The journey cost him the lives of Jojen, Summer, and Hordor.

Jojen died before the cave of the Great Weir Tree where the Three Eyed Raven lived. Summer died when the White Walkers broke through the magic that protected the cave fell. The Dirwolf died fighting the White Walkers. Hordor died holding the door closed so that Meera and Bran could get away. Meera carried Bran on a sled for many miles, but eventually the White Walkers caught up with them. That is when they met Coldhands who was once Benjen Stark Bran's uncle.

Benjen saved them from the White Walkers and carried them to safety. As they traveled to the wall Bran mastered the powers of the Three Eyed Raven or part of them at least. "Here is where we part company…" Cold Hands says after building Meera a new sled to drag Bran on.

"Why can't you come with us?" Bran asks.

"I told you…I am not living or dead…The Children of the Forest changed me…I cannot pass through the wall…But I will always here your command…You are the Three eyed Raven now…"

"Take me to the tree before you leave…" Bran places his hand on the tree and sees everything that happened to Jon since he left Hard Home. He takes his hand away and looks at Coldhands, "I have a mission for you…"

"Speak and I will carry it out…"

"Can you capture a White and bring it to Eastwatch by the Sea…"

"Why?"

"The Seven Kingdoms need to see what is coming for us all…"

"I will not fail you…"

Bran is taken back to the wall then Coldhands leaves. A horn is sounded twice and eventually the gate opened. Edd walks out, "Who are ya?"

"My name is Meera Reed…Daughter of Howland Reed Lord of Greywater Watch…This is Brandon Stark of Winterfell…Jon Stark is his borther…"

"How in the seven hells did the two of you get North of the wall?" Edd asks as he escorts them inside.

"It's a long story…" Meera replies as the men drag Bran's sled.

JON

Jon could hardly believe when he is told about his brother Bran; he runs into the courtyard and stares in disbelief. "Hello Jon…"

"Bran!" They hug and everyone claps. They go to the solar to speak in private.

"I know everything that happened to you since you joined the Night's Watch…" Bran says, "And I know you died and was bought back to life by the Red Woman Melisandre…"

Jon stares at him, "How do you know?"

"I'm the Three Eyed Raven…"

"What does that mean?"

So Bran tells Jon everything that happened since Theon Greyjoy took Winterfell, "So close to you…Bran you should have come to me…" Jon says interrupting when Bran tells him about the incident at Craster's Keep.

"If I had would you have allowed me to go North?"

"No…"

"It was my destiny to go North…" Bran continues the tale of his journey to see the Three Eyed Raven. "I know Arya, Sansa, and Bran took back Winterfell from the Boltons…" He says when he is done.

Jon looks at Meera, "Thank you…"

A few days later Jon, Bran, Meera, Ser Davos , Shireen, and Melisandre travel to Eastwatch by the sea. When they arrive Stannis' ships are still docked and on the other side of the Wall Coldhands is waiting with a Walker. They place the creature in a crate and seal it, "Where will you go now?" Jon asks.

"Find a place to wait until I am needed again…"

"Is there anything that can be done for you?"

"No…Now go and show the world what is coming for them…"

They sail from Eastwatch to White Harbor and show Lord Manderly and all his nobles the truth of the White Walkers. They place the creature back into the crate, load it onto the wagon and head for Winterfell. When Jon, Bran, and company arrive they are greeted in the courtyard by Sansa and Rickon. It is a tearful reunion, "Your just in time for the wedding…" Rikcon says hugging his brother.

"Where is Arya?" Jon asks looking around the courtyard.

"She left to avenge our family…Walder Frey and all his sons are dead…" Bran says before anyone can answer.

Sansa looks at Bran, "How did you know?" Jon had sent a letter saying that Bran was with him, but he didn't explain about Bran being the three eyed Raven.

"We need to talk in private…"

It is Meera who tells the tale of their adventures beyond the wall. "Thank the gods old and new that the two of you are safe." Sansa says.

It is Sansa who tells Jon about Araya and Bran reveals to them that she was trained by a faceless man, but must keep it a secret for her safety. "Did you summon all the Lords to Winterfell?" Jon asks.

"We did they are on the way…"

Later Jon is in his old room getting settled. There is a knock at the door, "Enter…"

It is Sansa, "Jon I made this for you…" It is a cloak like their father use to wear.

"Thank you…"

"Also I wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you when we were younger…"

He smiles, "You don't need to apologize…"

"Yes I do I was horrible to you…Forgive me! Forgive me!"

"Okay yes I forgive you…" A few weeks later The Lords of the North return to Winterfell. Lord Manderly didn't come as he had already seen what Jon is going to show the Northern Lords. "This is what we are up against…" Ser Davos kicks over the crate and the White emerges from the box snarling. It is in chains and mouth is covered with several rags.

"By the gods!" Petyr Baelish says.

"There are thousands more beyond the wall…And if we do not come together united all of us…All the living North and all the Kingdoms of Westeros, must unite or face our doom…" Davos and a few other men force the creature back into the crate.

"How do you destroy them?" Jon Umber asks.

"Fire…Dragonglass and Valyrian steel are the best ways…The Walkers are worse…They can put the fires out…Their leader is the Night King and I have seen him with my own eyes…I saw him raise the dead and add them to his army at Hard Home…"

"Someone is going to have to go South and show those pricks in King's Landing what we are facing…"

"I will go…" Jon says and looks at Ser Davos, "Ser Davos and the Lady Melisandre will accompany me…"

"We should wait!' Bran says speaking up.

"Why?" Rickon asks.

"Fire is one of the weapons we can use against the White Walkers…Daenarys Targaryen will be crossing the Narrow Sea and soon…She has three Dragons…What greater weapon can we use against the White Walkers than Dragonfire…"

Lord Glover stands up, "I fought beside your father to remove the Targaryens from power…during Robert's rebellion may the gods grant them peace. We should be very cautious in dealing with this Dragon Queen…" They agree to wait for now, but the other reason is that Sansa wanted to wait until they heard from Arya who is on her way to the Capital.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. DAENARYS

MEEREEN

She is known as the Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great grass sea, Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen. To her inner circle of friends she is known as Dany; but, Daenarys Targaryen did not come by these titles easy. She endured many hardships, abuse from her brother, loss of love, betrayal, Assassination attempts, and kidnapping.

Now Daenaerys Targaryen stands as the undisputed ruler of Slaver's Bay, now Dragon's Bay. With the Dothraki at her back and her victory over the Masters, Free Cities all over Essos are sending their regards, gifts, oaths of fealty and promises to end slavery. Mostly out of fear she will fly on them with her Dragons. A few come seeking favors or to gain power. If not for Tyrion Lannister serving as Hand of the King she might feel overwhelmed.

Daenarys walks up the hallway with Tyrion, Grey Worm, Missandei, and Daario Naharis, following her. They enter the room chosen as a council chamber to have a meeting. They discuss the final steps needed to sail West. They discuss Daenarys' growing influence over the Free Cities of the East. "When you conquer the West…You will have an Empire that will rival any Targaryen who came before you your Grace…" Tyrion says.

"An Empire…" She sighs, "Sometimes it seems so overwhelming…"

"Well with the right people in place Your Grace…Your Empire will flourish…" Missandei says.

"First we must conquer the West…Any news from Varys…"

"He has made contact with Houses Tyrell and Martell…They will pledge themselves you and meet us on Dragonstone for a formal introduction…"

"Why now? I have been in power for years…Why do the Martells seek me out only now?"

"Probably for revenge…Prince Oberyn died in defending me in a trial by combat…"

"And the Tyrells?"

"I can only guess…But my power hungry sister has found a way to make an enemy of the Tyrells…We will find out for certain when we cross the Narrow sea…"

Dany looks at Grey Worm, "How soon can we set sail…"

"Two more days my Queen…" Just then an Unsullied guard enters the council chamber and whispers into Grey Worm's ear.

"A woman and her Uncles are here seeking an audience with my Queen…House Greyjoy…"

Dany looks at Tyrion, "Allow me to speak with them first…Feel them out and see what they want."

YARA

Yara stands beside her Uncle Victarion in the throne room. The Reader is walking around admiring the structure of the building. "Incredible…I have often read about the construction designs of the East…This is incredible…"

Victarion looks at the Reader, "I suppose now you want to build a pyramid on Harlaw."

He smiles, "Be practical Victarion…Such a thing would look ridiculous…"

A door opens and in walks Tyrion Lannister, "You are not the Dragon Queen…" Yara says when Tyrion enters with two Unsullied and two Dothraki.

"No I am Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen…"

"How did a Lannister come to be Hand of the Queen to the Mother of Dragons?" Victarion asks.

It's a long story that I do not have time to tell at the moment…And you are?"

"Yara Greyjoy the rightful Queen of the Iron Isles…These are my Uncles Victarion Greyjoy and Rodrik Harlaw…"

"Queen of the Iron Isles…Last time I checked the Iron Isles were subject to the Iron Throne…"

"We have come to pledge our service in exchange for independence and we want the Dragon Queen's help in destroying the Starks…"

"Didn't your people attack the Starks without provocation?"

"True…And my brother Theon was tortured and mutilated by the Boltons…After the Starks took back Winterfell they beheaded my brother…"

Tyrion sighs, "I am sorry to hear that…Your brother had good Imp jokes…"

"You are going to need our help as much as we will need yours…The North has a new King…Rickon Stark…Also my Uncle Euron Greyjoy has returned…"

"All is not well in House Greyjoy?"

"The mad fuck raped my wife and now he has returned…"

"He killed my father Balon and now he claims to be King of the Iron Isles…He wants to kill us and become Daenarys' new husband…"

Tyrion sighs, "Politics! I will speak with the Queen…In the meantime enjoy our hospitality…"

DAENARYS

"Well what do they want?" She asks when Tyrion reurns.

He explains their offer to everyone gathered, "The Iron Born are the fiercest sailors and warriors on the open sea…" Daario says, "…Pirates fear to attack their ships and go the other direction when spotted…They would make great allies…Especially with this Euron Crowseye…He has a reputation as well…"

"Not at the cost of destroying the Starks…" Tyrion says, "We need them…"

"They call this Rickon Stark the King in the North…How can I be Queen of the Seven kingdoms if two of them three if you count the Vale are pledged to a pretender…"

Tyrion pours himself some wine, "Rickon Stark doesn't want the Iron Throne…Robb Stark didn't demand to be King…His people asked it of him…I am sure they asked it of Rickon Stark…The Starks have always ruled the North…When King Torrhen saw the Dragons of Aegon the Conqueror they bent the knee…When the Northerners see your Dragons…they will bend the knee…"

"And if they don't?" Dany asks.

Tyrion drinks from his cup, "They would be fools not to…"

"If they don't bend the knee then they must burn…" Daario says.

"I spent some time in the North…Northerners are a stubborn people…Proud! And they respect House Stark destroy it and the Northerners will never truly accept you as their ruler…"

"If they do not bend the knee…They will burn." Daenarys firmly replies.

"What about these Greyjoys?" Missandei asks.

Daenarys agrees to allow the Greyjoys their independence, but not at the cost of the Starks. She does inform them that if the Starks do not bend the knee then she will destroy them. With the addition of the Greyjoys Daenarys is ready to set sail. She has to leave Daario behind on Tyrion's advice. Daario and Daenarys are lovers and it would not look well in the eyes of the Lords of Westeros; especially if she needed an alliance through marriage. The fleet sets sail for Dragonstone three days later.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. QUEEN CERSEI

JAIME

From a hill overlooking the capital Jaime can see a pillar of smoke rise up from the city. He looks at Bronn and they rush towards the city. Later Jaime is lying in his bed, thinking about the children he never claimed. Joffrey was mad, so he secretly thanked the gods he died. It would not have been the way he chose for him to go and Jaime wondered who really poisoned him. Then there was sweet Tommen, the boy had killed himself by jumping from the window of his quarters. The death of his wife Margaery Baratheon nee' Tyrell was too much for him. The young Queen was killed when the Sept of Baelor blew up via wild fire.

"How could she?" Jaime asks to himself in his bed. When he returned Cersei was in the middle of a coronation. She now sits on the Iron Throne as Queen of a divided land. Jaime despised wild fire; the Mad King had threatened to kill everyone in the city with it. Jaime killed him and earned the name Kingslayer. He thinks on sweet Myrcella; she too had been poisoned. The Long goodbye Qyburn the new Maester and Cersei's trusted councilor and Hand of the Queen called it. "The Martells have to pay…The Lannisters always pay their debts…"

Sleep did not come easy for Jaime as he saw their faces in his sleep. The faces of his children, he wished he could have been a father to Tommen and Myrcella at least, "Myrcella…" He whispers. She had told Jaime before she died that she knew he was her father. Yes Elia Martell and her Sand Bitches had to pay in blood.

The next day Jaime breaks his fast with Bronn and then he goes looking for Cersei He finds her with a painter who is painting a map of Westeros on the floor. "What's all this?"

"My Domain…The Seven Kingdoms…"

"Two at the most…" Jaime looks at the man, "Leave us…" He commands.

"And we will get the other five back…"

"How? You…played that game with Margaery and put that fanatic in power…"

"And now he is dead along with all our enemies…The ones here anyway…"

"Was Uncle Kevin your enemy?"

"He betrayed me…Disrespected me because I am a woman…Father did that and made me marry that slob…"

"Well the price of your throne was our son…"

She looks at him, "Tommen betrayed me as well…"

"What of your betrayal? You killed the woman he loved…"

"Margaery Tyrell…was a conniving power hungry little slut…"

Jaime walks up to her, "We had the Tyrells as our allies…You and I could have walked away and finally been together…"

"You know we couldn't walk away…Not with so many enemies…Enemies in the North…Turns out Rickon Stark is alive…Enemies in the South Elia Martell and her brood of bitches…And now that old hag Olenna Tyrell…Petyr Baelish has betrayed us and declared for the North…" She kisses him, "I need you Jaime now more than ever…"

"Promise me no more wild fire…"

"It's the greatest weapon we have, but alright…No more wild fire…"

"It is you and me against the world…"

They kiss again, but are interrupted by Qyburn who clears his throat, "Begging your pardon Your Grace…I just received word from our agents in the Riverlands…"

"What is it now? Walder Frey lost Riverrun again?" Cesrei asks.

"No my Queen he is dead…"

"What?" Jaime says in disbelief.

"Not long after you left a sell sword commander by the name of Porter came to the Twins. He commands the Wind Blown. The Wind Blown once served Stannis…before he lost the gold he borrowed from the Iron Bank. Lord Manderly paid them off…And well this Porter tricked Walder Frey into allowing him into his service and then slew him and all his men after swearing an oath and tricking Walder Frey into hosting a feast…Edmure Tully has declared for the Starks and is ruling from Riverrun…with the Blackfish at his side…"

"Fucking Freys…Now we have no allies…" Jaime says defeated and angry.

"We haven't lost yet…" She looks at Qyburn, "Any word on the Dragon Queen?"

"Her ships will arrive on Dragonstone within the next five days…"

CERSEI

A few days later Cersei stands on the dock with her Queen's Guard smiling as a thousand ships of the Ironborn arrive. "You invited the Greyjoys here?' Jaime asks.

"Euron Greyjoy…" She looks at Jaime, "You said yourself we need allies…The Iron Born are the best sailors on the sea…Euron Greyjoy has a thousand ships…With him we can attack every port on the east and west coast. The Saltpans, White Harbor, Bear Island, Gulltown, the Fingers, Old Town, Sunspear, Seagard, Maidenpool…They are all ours for the taking…"

She meets Euron in the Throne room with forty soldiers and the Queen's Guard. "Truly you are the most beautiful woman in the world…" Euron says standing a few feet away from the steps that go up to the Iron Throne. "And I have traveled to many exotic places in my day…And I have fucked many women…"

"What do you want Greyjoy?" Jaime asks with an edge in his voice.

"As a little boy I always dreamed of making something of myself and marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. After I was chosen to be King of the Iron Isles I was betrayed by my own niece and brother…They stole my best ships and gave them to the Dragon Queen…I said to myself…Euron…You are a King now, but you need a Queen…" He tries to approach Cersei, but the Mountain steps forward with his hand on his sword. Euron backs down.

"I heard how the most beautiful woman in the world is Queen in King's Landing…" He raises his hands out to the side. "A Queen without a King…Well here I am and there you are…I have a thousand ships and two good hands…"

Cersei looks at Jaime, "No!"

"No!"

"I reject your offer…and I reject you…"

"Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes…I could love you like no other…"

"They said you were mad…Now that I see with my own eyes…" Jaime says speaking up.

Euron turns away, then he suddenly turns back, "Gifts! Women love gifts…I shall not return until I bring you a gift…And then we will marry and have strong beautiful sons and daughters…"

Cersei sighs, "That was entertaining." She says after he leaves.

ARYA

Arya, Gendry, and Sandor sit on their horses atop a hill staring at King's Landing. "I swore I would never come back to this fucking city…" Sandor says.

"I thought I would be with the Night's Watch…" Gendry says.

Sandor looks at Arya, "So how are we gonna get into the city…Cause they will recognize me…"

"We will wait until sunset to sneak in…" Arya had been trained to recognize secret passages. When the sun went down they ride up to the wall and after two hours of searching Arya finds one of the passages that lead into tunnels beneath the city.

"Do you know where you are going?" Sandor asks following behind Gendry.

"Yeah follow the torches…" Arya replies. The wall is lined with torches every ten paces. "And the smells…" Soon they come to a large underground throne room. They set up camp in the throne room then Arya leaves Gendry and Sandor. After an hour she reaches the area underneath the Red Keep. There is a secret trap door that leads up into the storeroom where the Dragon Skulls are kept. Arya marks the path and returns to Gendry and Sandor. They rest for a day, then Arya and Gendry head for the large storeroom. Arya sneaks out, kills a Lannister Guard, and gives Gendry his armor. Then she disguises herself as a handmaiden and starts hunting Ser Meryn Trent.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. DRAGONSTONE

DAENARYS

Dragonstone, it is the place Aegon Targaryen launched his invasion of the Westeros and it is the place where Daenarys was born. It would seem she had come full circle; as a baby she fled with her brother from the Usurper. Not that she had a choice in the matter. Daenarys steps out of the long boat and onto the beach; she bends down scooping up some sand. She closes her eyes imagining her ancestors on Dragonstone for the first time. Overhead her three Dragons fly to the fortress.

"My Queen!" Her thoughts are interrupted by Grey Worm and some Unsullied with spears pointed at Baratheon men. They are forced to their knees. "We found them hiding in the cave…"

"You men will be spared…If you fight for me…"

"We will fight for you Dragon Queen…" A man says and the rest add their consent.

"Rise! Now what are you doing here?"

"We were sent to mine Dragonglass, but Stannis died in single combat in the North."

"Why were you mining Dragonglass?" Tyrion asks.

"It kills White Walkers…"

Daenarys follows the man into the cave and is showed the drawings on the wall. The Baratheon men have a stockpile of weapons made of Dragonglass; arrowheads, spears, and daggers; enough for several armies. Afterwards Dany explores the fortress alone and then she goes flying on Drogon while her army settles in. The next day Varys arrives with Elia Sand the new ruler of Dorne and Olenna Tyrell. It is raining and Daenarys stands in the opening of the map room.

Behind her waiting on Dany to begin the meeting are Tyrion Lannister, Gery Worm, Missandei, Varys, Elia Sand, the Sand Snakes, Olenna Tyrell, Rodrik Harlaw, Yara, Victarion Greyjoy, and the Dothraki Lord Myn Kosar.. "I am indebted to all of you…Because of you I am here in the place of my ancestors…"

"I am with you Dragon Queen for one reason and one reason only…" Olenna says speaking up, "I want to watch your Dragons devour Cersei's whorish body…That bitch stole the future of House Tyrell and I will not rest until she is dead…"

"You do not stand alone in that regard…" Elia says.

Dany turns to face them, "Shall we begin?"

Victarion takes a Cracken marker and places it near King's Landing on the map, "Our scout ships have spotted the Crow's Eye heading towards King's Landing…"

She looks at Varys, "What news?"

"I am still reestablishing my contacts throughout Westeros…I have had some news from the Riverlands…House Tully once again rules the Riverlands…but Edmure Tully has declared for House Stark…They have a small but formidable army…The Wind Blown use to serve Stannis Baratheon…Now they serve the Tullys; their leader Yonish is now Lord of the Twins…Petyr Baelish rules the Vale and he too has declared for House Stark…"

"The Starks grow more powerful by the day…" Yara says.

"They will bend the knee or I will end them…"

Tyrion sighs, "I thought we discussed this…Burning people is not the way to get them on your side…"

"And I suppose you would have us spare your rotten sister…Lannister…" Elia asks.

"My sister can burn in the seven hells for all I care…" Tyrion looks at Daenarys, "Your father tried to rule through fear and look what happened to him. We have a plan let us see it through…" She nods, "Houses Tyrell and Martell will assemble their forces at Bitterbridge, then march on the capital and surround it…" He places Tyrell and Martell markers near King's Landing. "Meanwhile the Unsullied will march on Casterly Rock…"

"What of the Crow's Eye…" Victarion asks.

"Queen Yara and Lord Victarion will take command of our naval forces…" Tyrion looks at Olenna, "Will Lord Redwyne support us?"

She nods, "He will…He is mobilizing his fleet as we speak…"

"With the combined might of the Dragon, Martell, and Redwyne fleets you will outnumber the Crow's Eye two to one…If everything works out we will either starve Cersei's forces out or she will surrender…"

"How do you plan to take Casterly Rock?" Elia asks.

Tyrion smiles, "I have a plan…The Rock will fall…"

"Queen Yara will escort you home Lady Elia…And Lord Victarion will take you home Lady Olenna…"

"What of the Night's Watch?" Rodrik asks.

"As a token of good will we will send the Dragonglass weapons North and hopefully it will open up negotiations with the Northerners…"

"We will move when the Tyrell and Martell forces are in place…" Dany says, "If there is nothing else…Dismissed…"

Everyone, but Olenna leaves, "Lady Olenna?"

"May I offer you some advise my dear?"

"By all means…"

"Be the Dragon Queen…You have three Dragons…Use them…They call you the Mother of Dragons…The Unburnt…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…Breaker of Chains…You earned all those names by the things you have done…" She takes a drink, "You know what they call me?"

"The Queen of Thorns…"

"Yes…Do you know how I got that name? I got it by being smarter than all the men around me…Even my father who wanted to give me to your Uncle Prince Aemon and I wanted Lord Luthor Tyrell…I took what I wanted…I was young once and just as beautiful as you…That is my advise…Be the Dragon Queen…"

Later Daenarys finds Tyrion staring up at the Dragons. "Here you are."

He smiles, "Here I am…"

"Varys told me what you did in Meereen."

He looks at her, "I did many things in Meereen…Some I am not proud of."

"The one when you went down to my Dragons and released them…"

"Oh that…Not one of my brightest ideas…"

"They didn't roast you alive…No one ever approaches them without me being there…You must be part Targaryen…"

Tyrion laughs, "In my youth I use to dream about Dragons…I don't know why?"

"Me too…Then after I married Khal Drogo…I had a vision as I stared into the fire in our tent…I saw my eggs hatch…"

They start walking towards the cliff on the side of the Fortress. "Did Mopatis ever tell you where he got those eggs?"

"I'll ask him next time I see him…" When they reach the cliff Dany summons the Dragons.

"What are you doing?" Tyrion asks.

When Rhaegal lands the Dragon walks up to Tyrion and sniffs him. He reaches his hand out and touches the Dragon. "Would you like to ride him?" Dany asks

He looks at her, "I am not a Targaryen…"

She kneels down beside him, "Look…I don't know all the rules of being a Dragon Rider…I do know…that you my friend; know more about Dragons than anyone…You have a connection to Rhaegal…He likes you…and I can think of no one else who I would like to see ride him. Just promise you won't give him any wine."

He laughs, "I will try not to…" Tyrion reverently climbs onto the Dragons back with Dany's help. Then she climbs up on Drogon's backs and they take off. Tyrion screams at the top of his lungs in joy. After hours of flying they land. "That was amazing…"

"I'm glad you liked it…" They hug.

THE IRON SHARK

Euron divides his fleet into two and gives command of the second fleet to the Iron Shark Idyn Tross. Tross is as tall and big as Victarion, but he fights with a huge broad sword. They call him the Iron Shark because he likes to hunt sharks with an Iron spear. Tross leads his fleet to the Arbor and attacks the Redwyne fleet.

The sun is rising and with it the Iron Fleet attacks. There are ships being loaded with men and supplies. Men start pointing and getting ready for battle as a hail of flaming jars and rocks hit the first ships. The Redwyne forces are caught off guard by the onslaught. Ships are rammed and boarded, men die on both sides, but the Redwyne forces are overwhelmed.

To add injury to insult Torass has his forces storm the island and set fire to the vineyards. For three days the Iron Shark and his men attack relentlessly. They take prisoners mainly women and steal a few ships from the Redwynes before leaving.

YARA

Yara is in the lower deck talking with Elia. There talking turns seductive and they start kissing and fondling each other. "Ship ahoy!" A man screams from the upper deck.

"Stay here…I'll be right back…" Yara rushes up to the top deck and is joined by the Sand Snakes. "What is it?"

The Man points, "There a Ship!"

"What sigil does it bare?" Obara asks.

"All hands on deck!" Yara commands.

"What's happening? Who are they?"

"Its my Uncle…Signal the fleet…"

"My Queen we should try to outrun them…" A man says.

"Iron Born do not run…We stand and fight!"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. FAMILY BUSINESS

WINTERFELL

JON

Jon stands at the entrance of the godswood watching his brother Bran. His eyes are unnaturally white as his hand is on the weeping tree. He had been like this for several hours. Everyday Bran came to the godswood to time walk as he called it. Upon returning to Winterfell Rickon had offered the crown to Bran as he is older, but Bran had refused stating that he had found his destiny as the three eyed Raven.

Jon looks to the side as he is joined by Sansa, "How long this time?"

"So far two hours…" Jon replies.

"A Raven came from White Harbor…A merchant ship arrived from the South…It had been hired by the Dragon Queen to deliver a shipment of Dragonglass weapons…The ship unloaded its cargo and left for Eastwatch by the Sea to deliver another shipment of Dragonglass weapons…"

He looks at Sansa, "What does she want in return?"

"She wants Rickon to renounce his throne and swear fealty to her and support her claim to the Iron Throne…"

That is when Bran takes a deep breath and his eyes return to normal. "He is awake…" Sansa says.

Bran looks at his siblings, "We need to talk…" They go to the solar to speak in private. "I know why the war started…The real reason…" Bran says to Rickon, Jon, and Sansa. "It was Petyr Baelish…It has always been Petyr Baelish…He loved our mother Catelyn…and when he couldn't have her. He set his eyes on our Aunt Lysa…Both she and Baelish conspired to poison Jon Arryn. It was Baelish who convinced Aunt Lysa to write those letters to mother…"

"That bastard!" Jon says in anger.

"There is more…Baelish betrayed our father…He told our father he would support him, but when they confronted Cersei and Joffrey in the throne room Baelish held a knife to father's throat and said I warned you not to trust me…"

"I'll kill him…" Jon says in anger.

"You can't!" Sansa blurts. They all look at her, "If we handle this wrong we may lose the Vale as an ally…"

Jon sighs, "You are right…By the gods I hate politics…"

"He betrayed our family…" Rickon yells.

"Okay but what proof do we have?"

"He shoved Aunt Lysa from that moon door to get his hands on the Vale…He knew she would be jealous of you…He was counting on it…He loves you Sansa, because you resemble mother…and he wants the Iron Throne…Baelish cannot be underestimated…"

"Neither should I…" Sansa replies, "I have a plan…"

"It's a little risky…" Jon says when she is finished speaking.

"What other choice do we have?" Sansa asks, "The whole point is to make him answer for his treachery."

They summon Petyr to the Great Hall, he comes with Lyn Cobray and two guards. The hall is filled with Stark Soldiers. "How may I serve you my King?"

Rickon, Sansa, Bran, and Jon sit at the high table. "Lord Baelish it is has come to our attention that on several occasions you betrayed our family…"

He smiles, "In what way have I betrayed your family…"

"Our mother received a letter from our Aunt Lysa…" Bran says speaking up. "…In the letter she claims the Lannisters poisoned Jon Arryn when in fact you and she conspired together to poison him…She came to your office in the Red Keep…Crying about how Jon Arryn wanted to send their son Robin away to be Warded by Stannis Baratheon…"

Lyn Cobray draws his sword, "I will not have you defame my Lord's good name…We came to you as allies…"

Jon jumps up and draws his sword Longclaw, "Your Lord is a liar, a murderer, and a traitor…to our late father and King Robert…"

"Is this a trial?" Baelish asks.

"It is and I your King sit in judgment of you…"

"Where are your witnesses to my crimes?"

"I am the witness…" Bran counters, "I know all your secrets and plans…"

"I demand a trial by combat…"

"And I will stand as his champion…" Cobray announces.

"Whoever you choose to stand against Lord Cobray will fail…And I will be allowed to walk out of here…"

"And if he dies…You will lose your head Lord Baelish…"

The news of the trial by combat spreads quickly through the halls of Winterfell. Many wish to face Lyn Cobray, but it falls to Jon to represent House Stark. He walks up to Melisandre as the people gather once again in the courtyard. "If I should fall…do not bring me back…"

"I cannot promise that my Prince…Only you can stop the Night King…You are the Lightbringer I see it now…There is a power inside you…call on it and you will prevail…Wake the Dragon!"

"What does that mean?"

"You will see…"

Jon walks up to Bran and hugs him, "May the gods old and new watch over you…" Then he hugs Rickon and Sansa.

"Jon…win!" Sansa says.

"I will try…"

Jon is armed with Longclaw and Lyn Cobray Lady Forlorn; Jon steps into the ring of men, Cobray is waiting for him. Jon takes an undisciplined fighting stance he learned from the Wildlings. Cobray laughs at him, "I will kill you quickly…"

Cobray initiates combat swinging wide testing Jon's skills. In eight moves Cobray disarms Jon and thrusts forward, but Jon rolls forward and to Cobray's left snatching his sword off the ground, but he has little time to recover as Cobray is on him. Cobray draws first blood slashing Jon on the side who is wearing leather armor. Jon resets and attacks first, showing his full skill and experience as a swordsman. He attacks high, then low, and twists his sword to the side making wide swings.

He never lands a blow on Cobray. They lock swords, Jon is the stronger as they struggle for dominance. Cobray breaks the standoff and dances away swinging his sword. The blade catches Jon on the upper leg. The whole time Baelish is smiling, while the Starks have concerned looks on their faces. This time Cobray charges Jon, unleashing an onslaught that consists of Braavosi style fighting, Dothraki, and Westerosi. Cobray is well versed in sword play.

He dances around Jon and slashes him across the back. Jon falls to his knees, "JON!" Rickon screams. Sansa stands up and is held by Brienne as Cobray circles Jon like a vulture.

Jon looks at his family, and thinks about his father Eddard Stark, Robb, Arya who is gone on a deadly quest of vengeance. He thinks about the mother he will never know. Then he sees a woman standing in the living arena with a man dressed in Dragon Armor. **_"You are the Lightbringer…"_** He hears a voice say. A primal power awakens in Jon, his hair starts blowing as if caught in the wind. All the fires in the braziers and on the torches grow bigger and brighter. Then a wave erupts from Jon's body and Lyn Cobray bursts into flames.

He unleashes an inhuman scream as his armor and flesh are melted into one. He falls to his knees and hits the ground as the snow around Jon melts. The leather armor covering Jon's chest falls to ash. Everyone stares dumbfounded as Jon falls to his hands breathing heavy. Then everyone falls to their knees before Jon.

Some call him a wizard, others say mage, all seek answers to what they just witnessed. "He is the Prince that was Promised…" Melisandre says to anyone who will listen. Petyr Baelish is placed in the dungeons, some see the fire miracle as a sign, but there are those that say Jon's fire attack was an unfair advantage and that Baelish should be freed.

Finally Baelish is summoned before the King and his family, "My man clearly won…The use of magic in trials by combat is an unfair advantage…" Baelish says, "…Even if Jon Stark didn't know he could do such a thing…The law is clear…I am a free man…"

"Are you finished Lord Baelish?' He raises his head in defiance, "What Jon did, even if he was unaware that he could do it is an unfair advantage…But your crimes against House Stark cannot go unpunished…Therefore I strip you of all titles, lands, and power…I sentence you to exile from all domains of the North…and if you ever set foot in the North or any part of Westeros…Your life will be forfeit…Take him away…"

The Maester is treating Jon's injuries, "I have never seen anything like that before…" Melisandre is with them, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know…" He replies looking at Melisandre.

The door opens and in walks Rickon and Sansa who is pushing Bran in a wheeled chair. "He insisted on speaking to you…"

"I now know why you were able to summon that fire the way you did…"

"I am never doing that again…"

"You must learn to control it Jon…For you were born of fire and ice…You are the Prince that was Promised…You are Lightbringer and only you can destroy the armies of the dead…"

"You are talking in riddles Bran…"

"Jon…Your mother was our Aunt Lyanna…"

Jon frowns, "That makes no since…" He says looking at Bran.

"It does if your father was Rhaegar Targaryen…I saw it Jon all of it…You are not a bastard…Rhaegar did not kidnap our Aunt…They were in love and she ran away with him…You were born in Dorne in the Tower of Joy…Her last dying wish was that father protect you from Robert Baratheon…Had he known that the woman he loved…loved another man and had a child for him…gods only know what Robert would have done…Jon father lied to protect you…You are the only one who can convince Daenarys Targaryen to make peace and to fight with us against the White Walkers…"

It was a lot for Jon to take in and as much as he wanted to hide in his room from the world he had a duty to his family and the world. Later Bran revealed a secret about Tyrion Lannister. He also sent a Raven to Jon's friend Samwell Tarly to meet Jon on Dragonstone so that he could confirm to Daenarys the truth about Jon. Both Melisandre and Davos decide to go with Jon to Dragonstone. They travel to White Harbor first with Petyr Baelish in chains and place him on a ship bound for Braavos. Meanwhile Jon, Davos, and Melisandre set sail for Dragonstone.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. THE LONE WOLF

PART 1. BLOOD AND POLITICS

KING'S LANDING

Bronn had seen some pretty horrible things in his life and he had heard stories just as bad, but nothing he had ever seen or done could prepare him for the graphic scene in a brothel room. Ser Meryn Trent is dead and his blood covers the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, and the floor. His body has been dismembered, it is naked and covered in many cuts. His head had been severed and placed on a pike in the middle of the room.

"Son of bitch!" Jaime says entering the room with Qyburn. "I didn't know the human body could hold this much blood…"

"This is the work of sick and twisted fuck who loves to kill…" Bronn says.

Qyburn walks pass Bronn and looks at the body, "This is not the work of a blood crazed monster…This man was tortured, bled, and killed very slowly and painfully…I have seen this before…This is a revenge killing made to look like the work of a savage…"

"You can tell all that?" Jaime asks.

"Oh yes I can…"

Bronn scans the floor, "No foot prints…How is that even possible with all this blood…"

"I noticed that as well…" Qyburn says. "This killer is very intriguing…"

"He was a man of the Queens Guard and he will receive all the honors due him…"

They leave the gruesome sight and return to the Red Keep to speak with Cersei. "An attack on the Queen's Guard is attack on the Queen…Ser Bronn find out who did this…and bring them to justice."

"Yes your Grace…"

ARYA

Arya stalked her prey, learned his weaknesses, and then struck without mercy. Meryn Trent was a sick a bastard of the highest order. When he visited the brothels he asked for young girls. Girls who had not come of age, the brothel he often visited is owned by Petyr Baelish who catered to his needs. Arya was so disgusted she poisoned the proprietor as well. Now it is Illyn Payne's turn, she had to make this one look like an accident. Unlike Meryn Trent Payne had no secret vises and when he drank he drank alone in his room. They found his body in his room dead, he had drank himself to death.

Now Arya starts studying and watching Qyburn. He had to die for his part in the deaths of all those people in the Sept of Baelor. She gives him the Eternal Sleep mixed with another poison that will cause him great pain. Arya and Gendry take his body, then they clean it and she takes his face. "Good Morning your Grace…" Qyburn/Arya says entering the council chambers.

"Morning…" Both she and Jaime are waiting.

"Lord Jaime…"

"Let us begin…" Cersei says.

They discuss plans to defeat the Dragon Queen and her allies. Jaime's plan is to do what Robb Stark did to him in the Riverlands. "We attack High Garden and take all their wealth…Then we can use it to pay off the Iron Bank…"

"Your plan is a good one My Lord…But it all hinges on whether or not you can convince the Lords in the Reach to side with us…" Qyburn says.

"Randyl Tarlly is the only one we really need…Convince him to follow us and the rest of the Southern Lords will follow his lead…"

They discuss other issues and dismiss. Later the bells start ringing as Euron Greyjoy parades through the streets with his prisoners. Qyburn rushes to the Queen's chambers. She is having lunch with Jaime. "What is all that racket for…"

"Euron Greyjoy has returned your Grace…and he has bought you a gift…" In the Throne room Euron struts like a proud peacock; he has Yara Greyjoy, Elia, and Tyene Sand prisoner.

Euron bows, "I told you I would bring you a gift…Elia Sand and her daughter Tyene…and my niece Yara Greyjoy…"

Cersei looks at Qyburn and whispers into his ear. He nods and leaves. Cersei asks him to prepare the poison her daughter Myrcella was killed with. Qyburn rushes to his lab to get the poison. "My Lord…" It is one of Qyburn's little birds.

"Yes what is it?"

"Petyr Baelish is here in the city…"

Qyburn/Arya gives the boy some candy and a gold Dragon. Then he meets the Queen at the top of the steps to the black cells. "Just rub it across your lips Your Grace…"

Cersei does then they go down to the cells where Elia is gagged and chained to the wall. Her daughter is gagged and chained to the opposite wall. "I have dreamed of this moment for so long…A Lannister always pays her debt…I remember how you screamed when Oberyn died…I know that pain when my daughter died…You took her from me…" Cersei walks up to Tyene, as Elia struggles and mumbles through her gag. "My you have a beautiful daughter…"

Cersei removes Tyene's gag and stares at her, then suddenly she kisses Tyene on the mouth. Then Qyburn gives her the antidote. "What do they call it again?"

"The Long goodbye your Grace…"

Cersei looks at Elia, "Qyburn is very clever…It took him some time, but he eventually figured out the poison my daughter was killed with…Now you get to watch your daughter die slowly…"

They leave the cells and as they do Qyburn slips a note to one of the guards with them. Later he stands beside the Queen with Jaime and Euron as they meet with the Lords from the Reach. "My Lords thank you all for coming…As you know Daenarys Targaryen is on Dragonstone…She has bought Dothraki savages with her and unsullied slave soldiers…In Meereen she fed nobles to her Dragons…Is this the kind of ruler you want…The Mad King reborn in the form of a woman…A woman who is worse because she will burn everyone and thing that doesn't bend the knee…Stand with me against the Dragon Queen and her army of savages and Unsullied slave soldiers…"

Randyl Tarlly sides with Cersei along with a few others from the Reach. They meet in the council chambers to discuss Jaime's plans to defeat Daenarys' armies and allies. When the sun goes down Qyburn retires to the Raven's tower and writes a letter.

 ** _To Lord Varys_**

 ** _I write this letter to inform you of Queen Cersei's plans…Randyll Tarly has turned against House Tyrell along with Houses Rowen and Fassoway…Jaime Lannister will leave a thousand men at Casterly Rock in case your forces attack…and send the bulk of his army to High Garden…Euron Greyjoy will attack any ships you send to Casterly Rock…They intend to pay off the Iron Bank with Tyrell gold…_**

 ** _With Kindest Regards_**

 ** _Your most loyal servant_**

 ** _Doria_**

After Qyburn/Arya writes the letter and sends it off he returns to the cells with a Guard and opens it. "Do not make a sound…" He says removing Tyene's gag. "Here drink this…"

"Why are you helping me?" Tyene asks after drinking the antidote.

"Cersei is a power hungry bitch I have no love for…Put this on…" The guard unchains Elia. "Take them to the hideout I will be there later…"

"Follow me…" The Guard says. Qyburn goes with them to a secret passage and then returns to his quarters. The next day Qyburn and Cersei go down to the Black Cells and finds it empty.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Cersei screams. The palace and city are searched, but the two women cannot be found. All the servants are questioned along with the guards. Gendry is questioned by Qyburn/Arya.

PART 2. PROMISES

THE CATACOMBS

Three days had passed since Elia and Tyene went missing. The two were shocked when Qyburn came to the cells with a guard and freed them. The guard took them to an underground throne room in the catacombs where a small camp is set up. At first they were upset to find Sandor Clegane helping their benefactors, but Gendry was able to convince them that he could be trusted.

They are joined by a young woman with grey eyes, "Who is this?" Elia asks.

"My name is Arya Stark…" Gendry is with her.

"Stark?" Elia says in surprise.

"There is a merchant ship in the harbor…The Red Minnow…The Captain has been well paid to take the two of you to Dorne…He is expecting more gold when you arrive so pay him again…"

"I never thought I would say this to a Stark…But I am in your debt…"

"Tell your Queen that the North is independent of her and the Iron Throne…"

"I shall relay the message…"

Jaime had to leave to lead the attack on High Garden. When Arya returns to the Red Keep to assume her role as Qyburn she or rather he is summoned to the throne room. When he/she arrives Petyr Baelish is on his knees with two guards standing by him. "Petyr Baelish…You have a lot of nerve coming here…"

"The Starks betrayed me your Grace…They put me on trial for crimes I did not commit…and exiled me on pain of death…I was able to convince the captain of the Red Minnow to bring me here…"

"I should have you killed…"

"No! I can still be of use…Robin Arryn adores me…He will do whatever I ask of him…and If I ask him to support you with the Knights of the Vale he will…"

She looks at Qyburn, "Such a man who switches sides so easily cannot be trusted…We will need insurances your Grace…Have him write a letter to Lord Arryn telling him to come to the capital…Then we can hold the young Lord hostage if there is treachery afoot…Send the Knights of the Vale to attack the Riverlands…"

She nods, "I like that…What say you Littlefinger…"

"I will do whatever you ask of me…"

"In the meantime I say we place him under house arrest…A room in the palace…" Qyburn/Arya says.

"See that he writes the letter and send it off immediately…"

Qyburn goes with Petyr and the guards to his new room. "Leave us…" Qyburn orders, "The Queen heeds my council Baelish…If I tell her she will have your head removed and placed on a pike…"

Petyr walks to the desk to start the letter, "Have I done something to offend you…"

"In more ways than one…In the throne room you told only told part of the truth…Tell me all the truth or I will tell the Queen you don't need your head anymore…" As Petyr writes the letter he tells everything that happened in the North. "Jon Stark set Lyn Cobray on fire without touching him?"

"Yes he did…" By now Petyr is finished the letter. "Do you think I'd make up something like that…"

"I believe you…I wish I could have seen that…" Qyburn takes the letter and reads it. "I wouldn't rest too soundly Baelish…You have many enemies even here in the Capital…"

"Are you one of my enemies?" Qyburn just smiles and leaves him.

CERSEI

So far things are going Cersei's way and if Baelish is right she will have the Vale in her grasp. Her mood is darkened by the arrival of a man by the name Tychos Nestoris. Tychos is a high ranking member of the Iron Bank of Braavos. "Your Grace may I present Tychos Nestoris of Braavos…"

He bows, "Your Grace…"

"If you will excuse me I have some business I must attend to on behalf of the crown." Qyburn bows and leaves.

"Would you like some wine?" Cersei offers.

"Thank you no…I have never acquired a taste for wine…"

"To business then…I have a large sum of gold ready to pay the Iron Bank and then soon the rest of the debt will be paid off…"

"How large a sum?"

"One million gold Dragons…"

"That will be acceptable…and the rest…"

"My army has some loose ends to tie up in the Reach then the debt shall be paid in full…Once the debt is paid I will need your help in securing new loans…"

"You intend to take back the seven Kingdoms?" Cersei smiles and takes a sip from her glass.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. SPOILS OF WAR

DRAGONSTONE

Daenarys stands with her back to Varys and Tyrion. She had known loss when it came to family and only victory when it came to war and politics. She had just learned that the Redwyne fleet had been destroyed and Yara Greyjoy had been captured along with Elia and Tyene Sand. Defeat in battle was a very bitter pill to swallow. "This would not have happened if I had taken my Dragons and attacked Euron Greyjoy when his fleet was in Blackwater Bay…"

"You still have the largest army in Westeros…The Unsullied are on their way to Casterly Rock…" Tyrion pleads. "Stay the course…"

Just then an Unsullied enters the map room and hands a letter to Varys, "Your Grace I think you should read this…"

"You read it…" She replies a little annoyed.

"Yes your Grace…" Varys clears his throat and reads.

 ** _To Lord Varys_**

 ** _I write this letter to inform you of Queen Cersei's plans…Randyll Tarly has turned against House Tyrell along with Houses Rowen and Fassoway…Jaime Lannister will leave a thousand men at Casterly Rock in case your forces attack…and send the bulk of his army to High Garden…Euron Greyjoy will attack any ships you send to Casterly Rock…They intend to pay off the Iron Bank with Tyrell gold…_**

 ** _With Kindest Regards_**

 ** _Your most loyal servant_**

 ** _Doria_**

Daenarys turns to face Varys, "You trust this Doria?" Arya had identified all of Varys' agents in the red Keep. But many of them were afraid to make contact with him.

"Oh yes I do…She is very reliable…"

"Well it seems we need to change our plans…" As new orders are issued Daenarys receives news that Elia Sand and her daughter had somehow escaped King's Landing and are safe and sound in Dorne. Their armies are marching on Bitterbridge.

HIGH GARDEN

A raven had been sent to High Garden and when Olenna read it she became outraged. Her childhood friend Randyl Tarlly had betrayed her and sided with Cersei. So had the Fassoways and the Rowens betrayed her. Then she received word that her family on the Arbor had suffered as well. Euron Greyjoy's attack had badly crippled the Redwynes; and entire crop of their best grapes destroyed. She sits at a table in her room drinking.

With the deaths of Loras, Margaery, and Mace Tyrell Olenna decided to leave High Garden and rule of the Reach to her nephew Orsyn Redwyne. She is with the Maester changing her will. Just then the Captain of the House Guard enters. "Is everything ready…"

"Yes my Lady…And the Dothraki have arrived they are unloading as we speak…"

"Good…" A week later the scouts spot the Lannister forces. Sigils of House Lannister, Tarly, Fassoway, and Rowen can be seen in the distance. As the bells sound Olenna goes to the balcony and watches. It starts as a small echo the famous war cries of the Dothraki screamers. They ride out from the tree line on the east side of High Garden. The Lannister forces pause then scurry to get into lines with shields and spears. Archers line up behind the wall of spears.

Olenna takes a drink as the Dothraki smash the frontlines of the Lannister forces with reckless abandon. Their prowess in battle has been well earned. Wishing to show that they are just as brave the Tyrell Calvary charges the enemy from the opposite direction. Olenna raises her glass, "To you Cersei…You stupid cunt…"

Olenna retires to the solar as the battle draws to a close. She waits and waits, then her patience is rewarded as the doors open and two guards drag in Randyl Tarly in chains. "Randyl my old friend…"

"My son is dead! We are not friends…"

"Your son! Your son! My son and both my grandchildren were murdered by that scheming bitch Cersei…Your son died in battle…My family was burned alive in a building with many others…All because of the jealousy and stupidity of that scheming bitch…And you of all people throw your lot in with that brother fucking whore…"

"I did what I thought was right…"

"And now you are going to live the rest of your life regretting your decision…I will strip your wife and daughter of everything and leave them poor and destitute…"

"Don't do this…Your grievance is with me!"

"You know the type of person I am…You should have known what would have happened if you crossed me…Take him away…" As they take him away a thought occurs to Olenna and she smiles thinking about Cersei. "I think I will confess to Cersei…Yes I think a nice confession will do just fine…"

JAIME LANNISTER

This was the second time Jaime Lannister had been humiliated in battle. He and Bronn ride hard for the Capital with Dothraki warriors chasing them on horseback. If not for Bronn Jaime would have been taken prisoner. They have fifteen men riding with them. Seven are Lannister men, three are Tarly men, and the rest men of House Fassoway.

Jaime and the men with him have the advantage as they know the land better than the Dothraki. Soon they are able to lose their pursuers. Their horses are tired and in desperate need of rest. "Son of Bitch!" Bronn says as they stop by a river. "I have never ridden so hard in my life…"

"The horses are ready to drop…" A man says.

"We need to find a place to lay up until they are rested…"

"No we stay here and rest…Hopefully those savages have given up chasing us…"

For hours the horses drink from the river. Then they eat the grass in the area. Jaime and his men decide to sleep by the river. In the morning they ride off at a slow pace. There is no sign of their Dothraki pursuers. After two miles they come upon a small village and are able to buy some food. Two more weeks pass before they reach Ashford; when they arrive there is a Martell army of 30.000 men marching Northwest.

"I think it's going to take a little longer to reach the Capitol…" Bronn says

CASTERLY ROCK – GREY WORM

The fleet carrying the Unsullied forces land a few miles south of Lannisport. They are led by Vulture an Unsullied who is second in command to Grey Worm. **_"You all know the plan…We attack in waves to give Grey Worm and the others a chance to get into the castle…"_** Vulture says addressing them in old Valyrian. There is a narrow path that goes up to Lion's Gate as Casterly Rock sits on a cliff over the water. As planned the Unsullied attack in waves running up the path towards the Rock.

Meanwhile Grey Worm and five hundred men make their way to Tyrion's secret passageway. He made the secret passage to sneak women into Casterly Rock against his father's wishes. The passage comes up into the wine cellar. Grey Worm leads the charge through the castle. A Lannister man charges Grey Worm; he thrusts his spear and then uses his shield to bash the man. As he stumbles backwards Grey Worm thrusts again stabbing him in the neck.

It is a bloody battle to the Lion's Gate, as Grey Worm and his men leave a trail of bodies behind them. Eventually they manage to open the gates to the rest of their forces. **_"Castle is secure Grey Worm…"_**

 ** _"Now we wait…"_**

 ****Vulture walks to the other side of the battlements facing the sea, ** _"This one thinks we will not have to wait long…"_** He says pointing. In the distance Euron Greyjoy's fleet is making its way towards the bay.

DAENARYS

Daenarys is sitting on Drogon on a mountain staring out at sea with a spyglass. She smiles and looks at Tyrion, then she nods. The anxious Dragons take off with Viserion following. They fly high and dive on the rear of the Iron Born ships. **_"Dracarys!"_** She commands. A large gout of fire erupts from Drogon's mouth. The force of the fire is so strong that the ship breaks in half.

Meanwhile Tyrion has Rhaegal attack another ship. With a blast of flames the ship starts sinking into the waters. Viserion tackles a ship and pushes it over standing on its side as the ship slowly sinks beneath the waves. Then he blasts another ship with his fire. Men scream in agony as they are roasted alive in the fire storms.

Drogon flies over a ship and smashes the main mast with his tail. The Iron Born are completely unprepared for this attack; the scorpions they have on their ships are malfunctioning thanks to Qyburn/Arya. Without the scorpions the Iron Born flee in different directions. The only reason Tyrion agreed is because Daenarys said that if the Iron Born retreated she would call off the Dragons.

They land in the courtyard to the cheers of the Unsullied. "I told you they would run…" Daenarys says dismounting Drogon. A cow is bought one for each of the Dragons to pacify them.

"Yes they did…"

They decide to stay in Casterly Rock to rest the Dragons. Later Tyrion brings his Aunt Dorna to meet Daenarys. "I hope you kill Cersei very painfully…" She says after greeting the Queen.

The next morning a Racven arrives from Dragonstone.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. THE DRAGON AND THE WOLF

SAMWELL TARLY

Sam arrives on Dragonstone via a ship that was docked in Old Town. He was able to buy passage with a ring his mother had given him. The Wildling Woman Gilly and their son Little Sam is with him. He is greeted by Missandei and some Dothraki. "Welcome to Dragonstone…My name is Missandei…One of Queen Daenarys' advisors…"

"My name is Samwell Tarly, of the Night's Watch, this is Gilly and our son little Sam…I have come from Old Town…to meet Jon Stark…"

"Jon Stark?"

Sam hands Missandei a letter, "I received this message…I am to meet him here…I guess I am early…"

"We did receive a message that Jon Stark is coming to Dragonstone, but he is not here yet. The Queen has gone to Casterly Rock…In the meantime receive our hospitality…But first my men must confiscate any weapons you possess…"

"Thank you…" Sam says handing her guards the sword Heart's Bane, then he follows Missandei up the long steps to the fortress.

"This place is so huge…" Gilly comments.

"You should see Harrenhal…" Sam says.

"It's bigger?"

"Much bigger, but in ruins…The Dragons attacked it long ago…" Later they are invited to dine with Missandei. Varys is there as well.

"So Gilly is your name…" Varys asks.

"Yes my Lord…"

"And you lived beyond the wall?"

"Yes…all my life…"

"They say the White Walkers are gathering…Have you ever seen one?" Missandei asks after sipping from her goblet.

"We did…Sam killed a Walker with a Dragonglass dagger…"

Varys looks at Sam, "Interesting…How did you do it…"

"He was after Little Sam…I stabbed it in the back…"

"Little Sam isn't really your son is he?" Varys asks.

Sam and Gilly exchange looks, "What makes you say that my Lord…" Sam asks.

"Call me Varys…I am not really a Lord…I am well traveled and have lived many years in King's Landing…I know a lie when I hear one…I am sure the two of you have your reasons for saying Lord Tarly is the boy's father…and I will not bandy your secret…I'm just curious as to why?"

"I'm not a Lord either…Once you join the Watch you swear off all titles…As for Little Sam…" He looks at Gilly, "I love his mother…and I want them both to have a better life…We stopped at my family's home, but my father…Well he didn't take kindly to learning that Gilly was from beyond the wall…"

"Father's…" Varys says, "They are either good men…Or assholes…I never knew my father…"

Gilly looks at Missandei, "What of you…Did you know your father?"

Missandei smiles, "I was taken from my home by Pirates and sold as a slave…My father died trying to stop them…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"It's the past…I am free and I have a future thanks to the Mother of Dragons…"

Two days after Sam arrived Daenarys returns on Dragon back with Tyrion. "Wow real Dragons." Gilly says as the three Dragons fly overhead and land on the piece of land next to the castle.

Both Sam and Gilly bow as Daenarys approaches, "My Queen…may I present Samwell of House Tarly and the mother of his son…Lady Gilly…"

"Tarly?" She looks at Tyrion.

"House Tarly betrayed House Tyrell…"

Fear grips Sam, "Are my father and brother still alive?"

"I know not the results of the battle of High Garden…Your House fought for the Lannisters…But as soon as we can we shall let you know…"

"Thank you your Grace…I am here to meet with Jon Stark…"

"Why may I ask?"

"Well your Grace its complicated…All I can say for now is that the North and the Night's Watch will need your help to fight the White Walkers…"

"We shall see…Come let us go inside…"

JON

Jon stands on the deck of the Mighty Merman, a ship given to him by Lord Manderly for his trip to Dragonstone. Ser Davos and Melisandre are with him. During the trip Melisandre had been trying to convince Jon to practice his power. Eventually she was able to convince him and as time passed he managed to summon a fire at will. In the beginning the feat left him tired and exhausted. As time passed he got stronger and better at it. The old legends said that Lightbringer was a sword, when in fact it was a person. Azor Ahai channeled his power into the Valyrian sword he forged from his wife's heart. A regular sword would melt if the power is channeled into a normal blade.

"Here we go." Jon says as the anchor is dropped. They board the longboat and row for shore. Waiting on the beach is a woman of tan skin, Tyrion whom Jon immediately recognizes, Sam, and twenty Dothraki warriors. Jon has five men with him in another row boat; they are carrying the crate with the White Walker.

"Welcome to Dragonstone Bastard…" Tyrion says.

Davos looks at Jon, "He's…"

Jon cuts him off, "It's good to see you imp…" The two start laughing and interlock arms. "This is Lady Melisandre and Ser Davos Seaworth …"

"Lady Melisandre is nice to make your acquaintance…" Tyrion says kissing her hand. "Ser Davos…I heard you survived the Battle of Blackwater…"

"My son did not…"

"My condolences…"

"It was war no hard feelings…"

"Sam!"

"Jon!" The two friends hug.

"May I present the Lady Missandei…Queen Daenarys' most trusted advisor…"

"Welcome on behalf of my Queen…I ask that you all surrender your weapons…" Jon and Davos exchange looks. Then the Northerners reluctantly surrender their weapons.

"And why are they taking our row boats?" Jon asks.

"Precautions…The Queen has many enemies…"

"We come in peace…"

"You won't begrudge us a little security…"

Jon sighs, "Lead on…"

"May I ask what is in the crate?"

"We have something to show the Queen…"

"May we see it before it is presented to the Queen?" Missandei asks.

Jon nods and they open the crate, "They do exist…" Varys says staring at the creature. After they show them what is in the crate; the men force it back inside and follow them up the steps in silence. "How in the seven hells did you capture that thing?" Tyrion finally asks. Jon sighs and explains to them about Coldhands and his brother Bran.

"Amazing!" Just then Viserion swoops overhead; causing all the new comers to Dragonstone, but Melisandre, Jon, and Sam to duck.

"Good gods…" Davos says as Jon helps him up. He stares at the Dragon as it joins the other two in circling the fortress.

"Fire made flesh…" Melisandre whispers.

When Jon lays his eyes on Daenarys, he feels an immediate attraction and arousal for her. He brings his cloak around to hide the bulge in his pants. "May I present Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…First of her name…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…The Unburnt…Mother of Dragons…Queen of Dragon's Bay…The rightful heir to the Iron throne…Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…"

Jon looks at Ser Davos, "Jon of House Stark…Lord Commander of the Northern Armies…and the Lady Melisandre…"

"I bid you welcome…"

"Thank you your Grace…I came to represent the King in the North…"

"One minute!" Dany says interrupting, "The Last King in the North was named Torrhen Stark and he bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen…He swore fealty in perpetuity…I am not the most learned of women, but doesn't that mean for all time?" She asks the question looking at Tyrion.

"It does…" Tyrion replies.

"Your Grace…The North has suffered much under the hand of those who sit the Iron Throne…My Grandfather and Uncle died at the hands of the Mad King your father…My father at the hands of Joffrey Baratheon…Another mad king…You have many impressive titles…and the right to sit the Iron Throne by birth…My brother Robb Stark was asked to be King…My brother Rickon was asked to be King…They did not demand it…"

Daenarys sighs, "On behalf of my House I apologize for the actions of my father…"

"I accept your apology Your Grace and I ask that you that take a look at what we have to show you…" They step back as the crate is opened. The White leaps from the crate screeching with a chain around its neck and hands. "Thrones and Kingdoms mean nothing as this is what awaits us all…" Dany steps down from her throne.

"Don't get too close my Queen…" Missandei warns. The White struggles to get at Dany, Tyrion, Missandei, or one of the guards. When it cannot it turns to attack the others; Jon takes a torch off the wall and stabs the White with it. It bursts into flames and dies.

"You can kill them with fire, Dragonglass, or Valyrian steel…We didn't come here to bend the knee or play politics…We came because that threatens all of us…"

"Jon." Sam says taking out the document. He nods, "This is why I came to show you proof Your Grace…"

She frowns, "Proof of what?"

"May I approach you?" She waves for him to come forward, Sam cautiously walks across the floor to Dany and gives her the document he bought with him. "Here…" He hands her the rolled up scroll and backs away.

Jon and the people with him watch as she reads in silence. Dany places a hand over her mouth and looks up at Jon. Then she looks back at the scroll to read it again. She walks up to Jon and stares into his eyes. "My Queen…What does it say?" Tyrion asks. She doesn't respond and leaves the throne room. "What was in that scroll?" Tyrion demands.

"Jon…"

"It is not for us to say…She will tell you if she so desires…" Jon says cutting Sam off.

"I am Hand of the Queen and I have a right to know…"

"Tell him…" Melisandre says, "He will find out soon enough…"

Jon looks at Melisandre, then he looks back at Tyrion, "I am not a bastard…Lyanna Stark was my mother…"

Tyrion frowns, "How can Lyanna Stark be your mother if…"

"I am so blind…" Varys says speaking up.

Tyrion looks at Varys, "What is it? Blind about what?"

"Don't you see who his father is? Rhaegar Targaryen…"

"Oh! Oh…" Tyrion looks at Jon, "…Oh shit…That means…"

"I don't want it…" Jon says quickly.

"Tell him the other thing as well…" Melisandre says, "It all must come out…"

"There is more?" Varys asks.

Jon walks up to Tyrion and drops to one knee, "I am sorry to tell you like this…As I told you…My brother can see things that have happened…"

"Yes I believe you…"

"You once told me that you dreamed of Dragons…"

"Yes…"

"You dreamed of them because you share blood with Daenarys…Aerys Targaryen was your father…"

Tyrion steps back, "That is not funny Jon…"

"It is true little Dragon…" Melisandre says. "I saw it in the fires as well…The Dragon must have three heads…"

"My mother would never…"

"He forced her…" Jon blurts. "You were born a year later…I am not lying and I would never make something like this up…"

"It makes sense…" Varys says speaking up, "Now that I think about it…The King seemed infatuated with Joanna Lannister…"

"I think…I think I need a drink…Missandei please see to our guests…"

DAENARYS

She sits alone on the cliff watching Viserion fly out over the water looking for food. Drogon is lying on the ground next to her. The Dragon had sensed her sadness, and Rhaegal is diving in and out of the water entertaining himself. She thought she was alone, the last Targaryen; not so Jon Stark is her nephew. "I have family…" Eddard Stark had claimed Jon as his son, his bastard; a lie, to protect Jon from Robert Baratheon; who hated all Targaryens.

She wondered if Robert Baratheon knew would he truly have killed Jon. Apparently it was a chance Eddard Stark was not willing to take. "Are you alright?" Tyrion asks.

She looks at him disapprovingly as he has a bottle of wine in his hand and drops down beside her. They are buffeted by the winds made from Rhaegal's massive wings The Dragon lands and looks at Tyrion sensing his sadness. "I thought I was the last of my family…"

"And I thought I was a Lannister…"

She looks at him, "What are you talking about?"

He takes a drink, "You left the throne room too early…Jon Stark revealed another secret…It seems you and I are brother and sister…or rather half brother and sister…"

"What?"

"Seems your father fancied my mother…At the latter part of my father's time as Hand of the King to old Aerys…he raped her…I was born a year later…"

Dany stares at him, "I am so sorry…"

"Not your fault…At least now I know why old Tywin hated me so…"

"I have a brother…I have a nephew…" She takes his bottle and drinks. Then she wraps her arm around Tyrion. "I am not alone…"

"You know…" Tyrion says playfully, "…technically I am older than you and Jon…"

She laughs with tears streaming down her face, "Suddenly the Iron Throne doesn't seem so important…"

"Especially with dead things gathering in the North beyond the wall…" Tyrion stands up and offers her his hand. She takes it and stands, "He doesn't want the Iron Throne you know…"

"No he doesn't seem like the type to grab for power…" They return to the fortress.

"Are you alright my Queen?" Missandei asks.

"I am fine…Where is Jon Stark…"

JON

Jon is in his room getting settled, wishing he was back in Winterfell. Jon wonders where Arya is and if she is okay. He walks to the window as one of the Dragons, the white and gold one flies by his window. Jon smiles as there is something about the Dragon he is drawn to. Or perhaps it is his Targaryen blood rising up. There is a knock at the door, "Enter!"

"Am I disturbing you?" Daenarys asks.

"No just getting settled in…"

 ** _"Leave us I will be fine…"_** She says to the Dothraki guard in his language.

"I am sorry to turn up like this and turn your world upside down…"

"No the truth needed to come out…How long have you known?"

"Only a few days before I left the North…" He walks to the bed and sits down, "I want you to know that I have no interest in the Iron Throne…It is yours…"

"I know…You don't strike me as a person who goes after power…Um…did your mother name you Jon or…"

"My father…Or Uncle as it may be, named me Jon…My mother actually named me Aegon the Seventh of his name…"

"Nice strong Targaryen name…"

There is an awkward silence, then Jon jumps up, "Forgive my manners…Would you like a chair…"

"Thank you…"She takes a seat, "About the North…You can have your independence… Especially considering…What I just learned…"

"Are you sure you don't want to consult your advisors…"

She shakes her head, "No…And concerning the White Walkers…I will prepare my armies and give the North and the Watch my full support…After things are settled here of course…"

"Of course…"

"My armies are marching on the Capitol as we speak…"

"That is good…"

She stands up and so does Jon, "I have other things to tend to, but will you join me for dinner…"

"I would like that…I mean…yes of course…"

"Later then…" Jon walks her to the door and sighs when he closes it. Later Tyrion visits him.

"So how did you become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…" Tyrion asks. "And then leave the watch without being branded a deserter?"

"Lord Commander Mormont may the gods grant him peace requested me as his steward…He wanted to groom me to lead…It was Sam who spoke up for me during the choosing…As for leaving the watch…That is not something I am willing to share yet…"

SAM

Sam is in his room with Gilly reading to baby Sam; there is a knock on the door. "The Queen told me you were here…" It is Ser Jorah Mormont at the door.

"Ser Jorah…" Sam had healed Jorah of his Grey Scale. "It is good to see you…"

"And you…Samwell Tarly…" They talk for hours before having Dinner with the Queen. Every now and then Sam looks up at Jon, Daenarys and Tyrion. It surprised him to learn that Tyrion Lannister has Targaryen blood and is related to the Queen.

The next day Sam is called to the Great Hall. Jon had gone with the Queen to see if Viserion would bond with him. "Mother!" He cries entering the main hall. "Talla…what are the two of you doing here?"

They hug, "Oh Sam it was terrible soldiers came to Horn Hill…" Her mother says. "They drove us from our home…"

"Is it because father sided with the Lannisters?"

"Yes…Olenna Tyrell stripped us of our titles, land, and wealth…"

"We traveled to Old Town, an initiate by the name of Arland said you had left for Dragonstone…"

"Arland is my friend while I was studying with the Maesters…"

"Why did you leave?" Talla asks.

"My friend Jon Stark is here…" He tells them about Jon and his connection to the Targaryens.

"Sam you must speak with your friend…"

"I will everything will be alright…Come with me…" He settles them into his room and asks the servants to give them food. Later Missandi moves the two women to their own room. "Jon I need to speak with you in private…"

"What is it?"

"My mother and sister are here…"

Jon smiles, "I would like to meet them…"

"You will, but I need your help…Lady Olenna Tyrell has stripped my mother and sister of their titles, because my father foolishly supported the Lannisters…Can you speak with the Queen…Or Lord Tyrion perhaps…"

"Anything for you my friend…"

Jon speaks with Tyrion and he in turn goes before the Queen with the matter. Sam, Melessa, and Talla are summoned before the Queen. "I understand your dilemma…But Randyll Tarly did side with the enemy and betray his oath…"

"My husband's politics were not my politics your Grace…My husband did many things I did not approve of…But what is a wife to do…"

"I will speak to Lady Olenna and have your home and titles reinstated…"

"Thank you your Grace…"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. THE HAND OF DEATH

 ** _To my dear brother and sister_**

 ** _Gendry and I are alive and doing well…Cersei's forces have been defeated…Euron Greyjoy is fleeing back to the Iron Isles…Soon I will strike and Cersei will be dead and Jaime Lannister will pay for crippling our brother…After this letter you will not hear from me for a while, but do not worry…Soon all this will be over and we will all be together again…_**

 ** _Love Your Sister_**

 ** _Arya Stark_**

Arya as Qyburn seals the letter and draws a wolf on the side of it. Then she places it on the Raven for Winterfell and sends it off. The next morning when Qyburn/Arya checks the Ravens a message has arrived from High Garden. She laughs after reading it.

CERSEI

Everything is falling apart word had come that the Lannister forces had been defeated. Euron Greyjoy's fleet had been defeated; somehow the Dragon Queen and her allies knew. Now there is panic in the streets as the Martell forces surround the city. Everyday more troops arrive to join them; including free riders, sell-swords, and the Dothraki. The Unsullied forces had been seen marching pass Deep Den. Blackwater Bay is blocked off by the Dorne and Dragon Fleets.

"Your Grace…" Qyburn/Arya enters and hands her a message, "A Raven just arrived from High Garden…"

"Read it to me…"

"To the…" He looks at her.

"Go ahead…"

"Whore who sits on the Iron Throne…I wanted to say this in person, but a letter is just as good…As the noose tightens around your neck…You can spend your last days knowing that it was I…Olenna Tyrell who poisoned that monster Joffrey…In all good conscious I could not allow such a person to marry my beloved Granddaughter…"

Cersei snatches the letter and reads it herself. She tares it up screaming, "I will kill that old cunt!" The doors open and in walks Jaime with Bronn, "Jaime! Jaime…You're alive…"

"I would have been taken prisoner if not for Bronn…"

She looks at him, "You have my thanks…"

"They were waiting for us…They knew we were coming…"

"How could they have known…" Cersei asks.

"Bronn and I are of the opinion that there is a spy among us…"

Cersei looks at Bronn, "What if he is the spy?"

"I am many things…A traitor isn't one of them…"

"You are a sell sword…You changed your cloak for my brother Tyrion…Then again when he fled…How do we know that you aren't the one who has been feeding Tyrion information…"

"Your Grace…My little birds have been watching Bronn…He is no traitor…"

"Who else could it be?"

"Cersei…I trust Bronn…with my life…He didn't betray us…" He grabs her hands, "Now is not the time for this…We are surrounded…It's over Cersei…The gold we have will only keep the City Watch Loyal for so long…" All the gold in the vaults of Casterly Rock had been bought to King's Landing. "We need to negotiate…"

She yanks her hands away. "You want to surrender? Give up…We still have Baelish and the Knights of the Vale…"

"The Vale can't fight House Tyrell and Martell…The Dothraki and the Unsullied…Let me reach out to Tyrion…He will help us…"

ARYA

There are twenty-seven armed men in the Throne room including the Queens Guard. As they talk, they fail to notice the large man seal the throne room. A few days ago Gendry installed heavy locks on the doors to the throne room. Arya is now ready to reveal herself to them. Gendry is in disguise hiding among the Lannister men standing by his war hammer which is hidden in the wall. "Tyrion is a traitor…A monster who only wants to bring our family to ruin…"

"It was your accusations that drove him to that in the first place…"

"He murdered our father…Are you actually defending him."

"I cannot forgive him for killing our father, but he's still my brother and if anyone can help us now it is him…"

"The Dragon Queen will kill us all…What of our child?"

Qyburn/Arya raises an eyebrow, "Child?" Jaime asks.

"I am carrying our child…" She looks at Qyburn. "Tell him…"

"Oh is this part you want me to lie…Your Grace?" They all stare at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I can't play along with this anymore…I told Varys of your plans…" The Hands of Bronn and the King's Guards fall to their swords. "I also killed Qyburn…Meryn Trent…Illyn Payne…I freed Elia and Tyene Sand from prison after I gave Tyene the cure…The Freys I did that…and the I am responsible for the Boltons' fall and the Starks return to Winterfell…Winter has come for House Lannister…"

"You said you killed Qyburn…But you are Qyburn…" Bronn says.

His voice changes, "No I'm not…" He raises his hand and removes his face.

They all gasp, "Son of Bitch!" Bronn says.

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and it is time the Lannisters paid their debts…"

Ser Dory of the Queensguard who had replaced Meryn Trent draws his sword swinging at Arya. She leans back and steps to the side spinning around producing a sword from beneath her robe and takes off his right leg in one swing. Down he goes cradling the stump; as the other members of the Queen's Guard attack. Arya twirls Winter the name of the sword she stole from Jaime Lannister side to side, blocking attacks from three men at the same time.

"GREGOR!"Gregor, Cersei, Jaime, and Bronn whip their heads towards the owner of the voice. Sandor Clegane stands by the door with a large sword. "Come brother…It is time to die!"

"Kill that traitor!" Cersei orders. He rushes across the floor and the two start fighting. Meanwhile Gendry grabs his war hammer and bashes a Lannister man in the head killing him. "Look out you fools!" Cersei screams as two more men go down to Gendry's War Hammer.

Ser Arys Oakheart tries to flank Arya from behind, but she rolls backwards and to his left, then she slashes him across the lower back and down he goes. Ser Balon Swann attacks, Arya leaps up and wraps her legs around his throat and thrusts her sword out at Osmond Kettleblack. She stabs him in the throat and twists around bringing Swann down. Yanking her sword out of Kettleblack she sits up and stabs Swann in the neck.

"Dam you are dog ugly…" Arya hears Sandor say after the clang of a helmet hitting the floor.

One by one the Queensgaurd falls to Arya's sword. She blocks an overhead attack from Ser Blount and takes out Fang, then she stabs him in the groin with the thin blade. Arya ducks when she gets to her feet and leaps up onto Blount's back as he is now on all fours. She leaps up and buries her sword in the head of Ser Greenfeild. As he hits the ground Arya draws Needle from her robe and starts walking towards Jaime Lannister and Cersei.

Her path is blocked by four Lannister Man, "Hold it right there you little bitch…" The first man says.

He swings but Arya leans to the side glancing the blade off Fang and then she stabs him in the face with Needle. She stabs him again in the head and walks passed him. The last three men attack her and one by one they fall to Arya's speed and grace. Meanwhile Gendry shatters swords, breaks legs, arms and crushes skulls. After he kills the last man he joins Arya and they watch as Gregor and Sandor fight.

"Weapons!" Gendry commands.

"Who are you?" Jaime asks dropping his sword. Bronn drops his sword and removes his dagger.

He removes his helm and Cersei's eyes bulge as if she is looking at a ghost, "My name is Gendry…Robert Baratheon was my father…"

"What's taking you so long?" Arya asks.

"Shut up…" Sandor replies.

Arya sighs, draws a dart, and when Gregor and Sandor separate she throws it into his head as Sandor had knocked off his helm. He reaches up and yanks the dart from his head. "I don't need your help…" Sandor roars.

"He's going to kill you…" Arya replies observing the fight. Now the only sound being made is their swords hitting. Then a new sound echoes through the throne room; a battering ram at the main doors. "You really need to wrap this up…" Arya says annoyed.

SANDOR

"GREGOR…" His brother looks in his direction, "Come brother its time to die…" As he rushes across the floor Sandor glimpses at Arya Stark who is cutting down the Queensguard like a blade through grass. "Dam!" He says giving Gregor his full attention. They fight and their fight is more of a brawl than a duel. Punches are thrown in conjunction with sword attacks.

They lock swords, Gregor is strong, stronger than the last time Sandor fought him and that was at the Tourney of the Hand. He manages to hit Gregor in the head with his sword knocking it off. "Dam you are ugly…"

"What is taking so Long?" Arya asks.

"Shut up!" Sandor replies.

They lock swords for the second time and when they separate Gregor pauses and yanks something from the back of his head. "I don't need your help…" Sandor roars. Then there is a banging at the door, someone is using a battering ram.

"You really need to wrap this up…" Arya yells.

. "Cocky little bitch…" He whispers under his breath. Once again they lock swords, only this time Sandor kicks him in the balls and down he goes. He roars and brings his sword down on Gregor's head. The Mountain is no more.

JAIME

Jaime is frozen in place after Qyburn removes his face and becomes a woman and not just any woman; Arya Stark. Many believed Arya was dead all these years, but here she is fighting like a seasoned warrior cutting down the Queensguard as if they were boys just learning to fight with a sword. She was everywhere at once; dodging, slashing, thrusting, twisting, bending her body to avoid multiple attacks from different sides.

He too was shocked when the young man removed his helm. It's like staring at a younger ghost of Robert Baratheon, but no it is one of his bastards; a bastard who didn't die in Joffrey's purge. "I have waited for this moment for so long…" Arya says "I have imagined so many ways to kill you…" She was talking like a woman receiving pleasure in bed. "I'm going to do it slowly and painfully…Every inch of your body will know pain and bleed…"

Jaime loved Cersei and he couldn't imagine her dying in such a way. He grabs the dagger off Gendry's belt and plunges into Cersei chest.

"No!" Arya screams.

Both Gendry and Sandor try to pull him off her; that is when Bronn yanks the dagger from her chest and stabs her again. "Jaime!" Cersei yells as she falls back and hits the floor.

"Cersei! I am sorry! Cersei!" He screams.

"Jaime!"

"No this is to fast…You were suppose to die slowly!" Arya says dropping to her side.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Jaime screams.

Sandor grabs Bronn, "Can I kill him?"

The boy Gendry is just as strong as his late father. Jaime watches as Arya grabs Cersei's face, "Look into my eyes…My face will be the last thing you see bitch…" Cersei breaths her last breath.

"Can I kill him?" Sandor asks again.

Arya stands up and looks at Bronn and he at her. "If you're gonna kill me at least give me a sword and let me die fighting. "Gendry my Love…"

"Yes My Lady…"

She looks at Jaime, "You made my brother a cripple…" She walks up to Jaime and stabs him in the knee. Down he goes to the floor cradling his leg. "Break his legs…Make it so he never walks again…"

"Aye!"

She looks at Bronn, "Let him go…"

Jaime remembers the pain he felt when he lost his hand. That was nothing to the pain he feels as Gendry hits his knee with his war hammer. Jaime's screams drown out the hitting of the battering ram.

BRONN

The doors open and the men who enter pause dumbfounded at the sight. There are bodies everywhere and only a few are still alive. "What happened?" The City Watch Captain asks.

"Never mind that now…Find a healer for Lord Jaime…" Bronn commands.

A healer is found and he works tirelessly to ease Jaime's pain. "My lord there may be a Maester with the army outside the walls…"

Bronn nods, "Let them in on the condition they do not sack the city and send a Maester to help Lord Jaime…"

Bronn is sitting on the steps of the Red Keep as the Tyrell and Martell forces enter the fortress. "So you are still alive…" He looks up to find Tyene.

"Well if isn't the most beautiful woman in the world…"

She smiles, "You remembered…"

"Where is Jaime Lannister?" They are joined by Elia Sand, "My men tell me that Cersei is dead and Jaime Lannister has been crippled."

"It is as they say…You may want to check everyone in the castle…Especially their faces…There is a girl running around the Castle who can change faces…"

"Are you saying there is a Faceless Man in the Castle…"

He hunches his shoulders, "She could have been trained by the Faceless Men…Its Arya Stark…"

PETYR

Petyr had been in his room for the past few weeks under House arrest. He had not seen Cersei or Qyburn in all that time. The guards at his door would tell him nothing. Then one day the bells start ringing and the door opens and in walks Elia Sand. "Petyr Baelish…"

"Lady Elia…Surprise seeing you here…I thought you had been a prisoner…"

"I was freed weeks ago…The city now belongs to the Dragon Queen…You will remain here until she arrives…"

"When will that be?"

"In a few more days she will be here…"

"Perhaps I can persuade you to let me go…I can make it worth your while…"

"The Starks have a price on your head…You should have gone into exile when you had the chance…"

She turns to leave, "Wait!" She pauses, "Is Lord Arryn here? A message was sent weeks ago for him to come to the Capitol…"

"No he is not here…"

She closes the door and leaves. When Petyr turns around Arya Stark is standing behind him. "Arya Stark…Where did you come from?" He grunts as she stabs him in the gut.

"She was right you know…You should have left Westeros when you had the chance…I would not have followed you across the sea…But since you are here I get the pleasure of killing you myself…"

When he tries to scream Arya slits his throat and down he goes dead. When the door opens Arya is gone.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27. THE IRON THRONE

ARYA

Arya is in the underground throne room with Gendry and Sandor. "I wish you would have let me kill that cocky little prick…"

Arya smiles, "I once heard a Sell Sword in White Harbor say…That there are no old Sell-Swords…I thought I give him a chance to be the first…Besides Bronn was in the throne room when Sansa was beaten…Tyrion ordered him to kill Meryn Trent if he spoke again…So technically I owed him…"

"So when do we leave for Winterfell?" Gendry asks.

"You are going to Winterfell…I have business with the Iron Born…"

"Then I am coming with you…" Gendry says, "Where you go I go…"

Arya shakes her head, "Not this time Gendry…The Iron Isles will be more dangerous than the Capitol…If I lost you…Please go home and wait for me…"

"What will your sister and brother say if I show up without you…"

She sighs as he had a point, "Then wait for me here…"

He walks up to her, "Didn't you say that your brother is coming here? Wait until he comes then we should make our plans…"

Arya laughs, "Jon…What will he think of me and all this…"

"He gave you a sword didn't he?"

She smiles thinking back to the day Jon gave her Needle, "Yes he did."

"Then he will be proud of the woman you have become…"

JON

Jon flies over the Capitol with Tyrion and Daenarys on their respective Dragons. They fly the dragons to the old Dragonpit where some unsullied are waiting with four sheep each for the Dragons. After they dismount the Dragons the sheep are roasted and eaten. Jon follows Daenarys inside where Varys, Missandei, Olenna, Elia, Tyene, Bronn, Ser Davos, and Melisandre are waiting. The aforementioned people had come to the Capitol by ship.

"Welcome my Queen and Lords…"

"Is it true Jaime Lannister is here?" Jon asks.

"Yes…" Varys looks at Tyrion, "I'm afraid your brother cannot walk…"

"What?" Tyrion looks at Bronn, "Bronn?"

He sighs, "The Stark girl Arya…She killed Qyburn, Meryn Trent, and Illyn Payne…She was wearing Qyburn's face…Talked like him and everything…She, Clegane, and a boy named Gendry…claims to be Robert Baratheon's bastard…They attacked us in the throne room…Gendry broke your brother's legs on her orders…It was Jaime who killed Cersei to spare her from a torturous painful death…"

"Where is she?" Jon asks.

"Don't quit know…She comes and goes as she pleases…like a dam ghost…Killed Petyr Baelish too…"

"Baelish is dead?" Jon asks in surprise.

"One of the servants found him dead in his room…Stabbed in the heart…" Elia offers.

"I need to refresh myself…We will convene in three hours…"

Jon is given a large room, larger than his room in Winterfell. He walks around it exploring then he goes to the balcony. When he returns the servant that had bought him to the room is Arya. "Arya?"

She smiles, "Hello Jon…"

They run up to one another and hug, "You have grown…A lot…"

She smiles, "I like the beard…So I hear you are part Targaryen…"

"And you have killed a lot people…"

"People who disserved it…Are you angry at me? Or disappointed?"

He takes a seat in a chair and Arya jumps onto the bed, "I could never be angry or disappointed with you…I am sad at the things the war forced us all to do…"

"I wish father would have told Robert Baratheon no..."

"So do I…" Of all his siblings or rather cousins as it may be Jon is closest to Arya. "Do you know about Bran?"

"Yes I do…He sees visions…"

"I have something to show you…" Jon holds his hands out in front of him. Then a flame appears in between his hands.

"Wow…" Arya stands up, "Baelish said you killed Lyn Cobray in a duel with fire…"

He extinguishes the flame, "I was so angry…I didn't want to die again…"

Arya frowns, "Again…"

"The Night's Watch betrayed me…They stabbed me to death…" He raises his shirt to show her. Arya reaches her hand out and traces the scars. "Melisandre the Red Priest who served Stannis…She bought me back to life…"

"She can do that?"

"I'm alive…"

"What about Robb, father, and Mother?" Arya asks excited.

Jon lowers his head, then he looks at her, "I asked…No she can't…There are rules to bringing people back to life…The body must be whole…"

Arya huffs, "There are always rules…"

"Arya…I already know the answer to this question, but I have to ask it anyway…Were you trained by the Faceless Men?"

"My oaths prevent me from answering that question you already know the answer to…" She stands up, "I heard you were coming to King's Landing and I had to see you before I leave…"

"And where are you going?"

"The Iron Isles…"

"Arya it's too dangerous…"

"I have survived this long…and please don't try to stop me…I am not a child anymore…"

"No I suppose not…All I will say is be careful and come home…" They hug, "Do I at least get to meet this Gendry…"

Arya grabs his hand, "Come on…"

TYRION

After Tyrion gets settled he goes to see his brother. Maester Sanno of House Oakheart is working with the healers. When Tyrion enters the bedroom Sanno is eating, he jumps up. "My Lord…"

Tyrion raises his hand, "How is he?"

"Resting…I gave him milk of the poppy…"

Tyrion walks up to Jaime and pulls back the covers, "By the gods…" His legs are disfigured, bruised and blotched. There are splints and pins in the legs. "What are these?"

"They are called Yi-Ti needles…a technique of the east called acupuncture…"

Sanno covers his legs back up, "Is he eating?"

"I feed him soup…If he maintains a positive attitude he can live a productive life…"

Tyrion sits with Jaime until it is time for the meeting. He leaves and when he arrives he pulls Jon on the side. "How is your brother?"

"Sleeping…Tell your sister to stay away from me…gods only know what I would do if I saw her again…"

"Tyrion…Your brother pushed my brother from that tower…He will never walk again…But I do not hold the actions of your brother against you…"

He sighs, "For the sake of our friendship…and blood we will never speak of it again…"

"I'm glad to hear it…"

"This is the one time a Lannister shall not pay his debts…"

Daenarys enters and everyone is seated, "Shall we begin?" She looks at Tyrion, "What is the state of the city?"

"Bronn serves as Lord Commander of the City Watch…He can give you a better assessment…"

"Food, people need food…" The Sell-Sword says speaking up, "…Medicine…and more workers are needed to clean up that mess at the Sept of Baelor…"

Tyrion looks at Olenna, "Can we assume House Tyrell will resume aid to the capitol?"

"I left orders before I came here…However delivery of food and supplies will go faster across water…"

"Lord Victarion…will you organize the ships…" Daenarys asks.

"Of course your grace…Can I ask about a military strike against Euron…"

"We will divide the fleet into three groups…One will sail for the Iron Isles…a second will handle the transportation of food and supplies from the Reach and the last will begin transporting troops North to Eastwatch…"

"As long as I get to lead the strike against my retched brother…"

"The troops you send North will need winter clothing…The snows have started falling up North…" Jon says speaking up.

She looks at Varys and Missandei, "Lord Varys…Missandei please see that we get what the army needs…"

"Of course your Grace…"

"Lord Stark will you consult with them?"

"Of course…"

"There is a representative from the Iron Bank here about loans to be repaid…" Tyrion says.

"Loans incurred by House Baratheon…My name is Daenarys Targaryen…"

"The Iron Bank doesn't care who sits on the Iron throne…" Varys says speaking up, "All they care about is their gold…"

"I refuse to pay a debt that I myself did not make…"

"Well part of that debt belongs to House Lannister…" Tyrion sighs, he is reluctant to do it, but if he wanted any peace. "As I understand it my brother had all the gold in Casterly Rock moved to the Red Keep…I will pay the loans off and be done with it…"

"Are you sure?" Daenarys asks, "I would rather fight this than pay off another man's debt…"

"I would as well, but a Lannister always pays his debts and we do not want the Iron Bank as an enemy…"

They discuss many things, including Daenarys' coronation. "It will have to be a rushed affair…The North needs our assistance as soon as possible…"

During the meeting all Tyrion can think about is his brother. As soon as it ends he rushes to Jaime's room. When he arrives Jaime is awake, "Jaime…" He answer's Tyrion with an enraged stare, "Leave us…" He commands to the Maester, healers, and servants "…I know what you must think of me…"

"Do you? Tell me what do I think of the brother who murdered our father…"

Tyrion sighs, he can't tell him about that, at least not yet. He himself was still dealing with the ramifications of it all. "You…Aunt Genna, Aunt Dorna, Myrcella, and Tommen are the only ones to ever show me love and respect. I went to confront him and ask him why? I found her in his bed…Then later he called her a whore…I loved her! He was going to send me away like a criminal…You all knew I was innocent…"

Jaime sighs and looks away, "I guess if I had been pushed into a corner like that…"

"I know you must hate me…And I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you the way you taken care of me all my life…"

He looks back at Tyrion, "It may take a while for me to forgive you…You are my brother…" He sighs, "Tyrion come here…" Tyrion gets closer, "A Lannister always pays his debts…" He says in a whisper.

Tyrion shakes his head, "You know what that girl is capable of…"

"The people who trained her can do it…She cannot get away with what she did to me…With what she was going to do to Cersei…"

Tyrion sighs, "I can't…"

"You owe me!" Jaime says raising his voice. "If not her hire them to kill that boy she is with…" His voice returns to a whisper.

Tyrion sighs, as he is tempted to tell Jaime the truth of his parentage. Then he gets another idea. "Jaime…Do you remember who started all this…You pushed that Stark boy Bran from the broken tower…The Starks come after us we go after them…When does it end?"

Jaime looks away again, "I will regret that for the rest of my life…" Tyrion stands there, then suddenly Jaime looks at him again. "Fine I will let it go…But promise me Elia Sand will pay for Myrcella…"

Tyrion nods, "That I can do…"

"One more thing…Olenna Tyrell…That old bat poisoned Joffrey…"

"Then we should reward her…"

"She killed a Lannister…I know how you feel about Joffrey…He was my son and Cersei loved him…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "For you and only you…"

He sighs in relief, "Thank you now I am hungry…Send in the servants…"

Later Tyrion meets with Tycho Nestaris, "Lord Tyrion…I thought I would be meeting with the Queen…"

"Queen Daenarys feels that the debt incurred by King Robert and then inherited by his heirs have nothing to do with her or her crown…"

He smiles, "Well we see things differently…"

"I know which is why you are talking with me…" Tyrion sighs as he does the math in his head, "The Queen has given me proprietorship of Petyr Baelish's vast businesses both here in Westeros and abroad…I can pay the Iron Bank…Um let's say four million gold Dragons right now…Then I will sign over all of Baelish's lucrative businesses to the Iron Bank…That should cover the debt owed…"

He stares at Tyrion for a few minutes, "I think I can convince my associates to accept that deal…I will need the gold you just promised though…"

"Name the ship and I will have it loaded immediately…"

"The Titan…"

Tyrion pours himself some wine, after handing Tychos the papers to sign for proprietorship of Baelish's old businesses. "Before you leave I have a personal matter that I would like to discuss…"

"I'm listening…"

"I would like to hire the faceless men…"

"I see…And who would you like to give the gift of death to?"

Tyrion writes the names on a piece of paper and slides it across the desk. "The first needs to die very painfully…In fact kill her the same way King Joffrey died…The second needs to look like an accident…"

"That will cost you one hundred thousand gold Dragons now and five hundred thousand each when it is done…Payment to be made immediately…The Faceless Men do their jobs they expect payment immediately…"

"Done…I will put the gold with the other gold…"

"Leave a note inside the chests for the Faceless Men that reads… ** _Valar Morghulis…"_**

"Right…and how will the balance be collected…"

He hands Tyrion a coin, "When the job is done find any ship captain from Braavos and give him that…Tell him the words **_Valar Doerhis…_** He will reply how may I serve…Send the gold by him…Anything else?"

"Our business is concluded…"

DAENARYS

Ruling is tedious work, but with people like Tyrion, Jorah, Varys, Missandei, and Rodrik Harlaw things are a lot easier. Tyrion had dealt with the Iron Bank and suggested Jorah Mormont, for Lord Commander of the Queen's Guard. Varys would be reinstated as Master of Whispers, the new title of Chief advisor went to Missandei. Grey Worm receives a new title as Lord Commander of the Royal Army. Rodrik Harlaw agrees to be Master of Laws.

Daenarys is getting ready for her coronation when the bells start ringing. Commander Mormont enters, "What is it Ser Jorah?"

"Its Victarion Greyjoy your Grace…He's dead…"

Daenarys follows him to Victarion's room, Jon is there already. There is a sword in his head, two in his chest, and one in his gut. He is lying on the bed and it is drenched in blood. "Arya…" Jon whispers.

Daenarys pulls Jon on the side, "This has to stop…"

"I know…I thought she left the city, but obviously she hasn't…"

"I can't have your sister killing my allies over old blood feuds…"

"No disrespect, but Arya is the reason you are standing here…"

"I know, but these killings must end…" Later Dany is getting ready to enter the throne room and be crowned. She looks at Tyrion, "Tyrion…"

"Yes my Queen…"

"The Lannisters have a saying…We always pay our debts…Answer me truthfully…Did you hire the Faceless Men to kill Arya Stark, Elia Sand, or Olenna Tyrell…"

"What if I did?"

"I can't have my allies killing each other…"

He sighs, "I value Jon's friendship too much to do that…But Elia Sand killed Myrcella…She was an innocent in all this…as for Olenna Tyrell…Well Jaime asked it of me…"

"Call it off…"

Tyrion looks away, "Ask me anything but that…" he looks up and takes her hand, "You are the sister I always wanted…You are my Queen…If you commanded me I would jump to my death…but I beg you do not command me to call off the assassins…I am the Lord of Casterly Rock and once again Hand…I have most of everything I always wanted…Allow me this…"

She sighs and looks away. "We will speak of this no more…" Out of respect for Tyrion she is willing to allow it to pass.

The Coronation wasn't an extravagant affair, but it was historical. A Septon is called from High Garden to perform the coronation. There are enough Lords present to honor Daenarys. Afterwards a feast held in the throne room. As time progresses Dany spots Jon leave the feast. She eventually is able to maneuver herself out of the feast without being noticed and finds Jon in the council room.

"Not use to all the pomp and circumstance…"

He smiles, "I think I would rather face a legion of White Walkers…"

"Is there someone special in your life?"

He looks at her and she at him, "There was someone…She's dead…"

"I'm sorry…"

Jon huffs, turns, walks away from Dany and turns back to her, "I don't know what it is…when I am around you my pulse races and heart feels as if it will explode in my chest…"

"I haven't felt this way since Khal Drogo…We were strangers in the beginning…Then we fell in love…But with you its stronger…more intense…" They start walking towards one another.

"This isn't right…" Jon says as they stand toe to toe, their bodies touching, "You are my father's sister…"

"Targaryens have been marrying and mingling for generations…or so I was told…Growing up I lived in constant fear that Viserys would rape me or force me to marry him…"

They touch foreheads and kiss passionately. Jon grabs a handful of her hair as she starts removing his clothes. He cups her breasts and starts removing her clothes as well. He lifts her up and places her on the table. "What happened?" she asks tracing the scars on his chest and abdomen. In between kisses and fondling he tells her how he was stabbed to death and bought back to life.

There is a light tap at the door, "My Queen…" It is Missandei.

Daenarys and Jon pause, "Yes!"

"Lord Mopatis is here looking for you…"

"I'll be there in a minute…" She quickly dresses and fixes her hair and clothes as best as she can. "I'll see you later…" Later couldn't come fast enough as Daenarys heads strait to Jon's room and continue what they started in the council chambers. A few days later half the fleet leaves for the Iron Isles and the other half for Eastwatch. Arya is on board the ships bound for the Iron Isles.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28. EURON

THE IRON ISLES

Euron had the perfect plan and the Dragons would have been his along with the Dragon Queen., but he had underestimated his niece. She escaped confinement below decks and managed to gain entrance into his cabin. She found the Dragonhorn he took from Old Valyria and smashed it. Then she jumped him when he entered his cabin. This happened before they attacked the Dragon Fleet at Casterly Rock. Euron had suffered the loss of three hundred ships, over half of which had been destroyed by the Dragons.

Many had been lost at sea either running from the Dragons or through panic sailed west into uncharted waters. Euron sailed for the Iron Isles and as he did a few ships followed. As he traveled Euron decided he would make peace with the Dragon Queen and marry his own niece. The moment he returned to Pyke Euron sends ravens to Dragonstone.

"Hello dear niece…"

"What do you want?"  
"Because of you…My plans had to change…I have decided to marry you…"

"I would rather die…"

"Oh come now dear niece…Targaryens have been marrying for ages…Besides I think you will enjoy greatly what I have between my legs…"

"I'll cut your cock and wear it as a necklace…"

He walks up to her and gropes her, grabbing her left breast and womanhood. "Get your hands off me you pig…"

He forcefully kisses her and she bites him, "Oh I like it rough..." She is chained to the bed, "I think we should practice for the wedding night right now…" He rips her clothes off and forces himself inside of her.

"Get off me you son of Bitch!"

"You say such sweet things…" For hours he rapes her and when he is done Euron calls the servants to clean her up. "We marry in two days…Our sons will be strong like me…Not weak like your father and brother…"

"I am going to kill you…"

Euron spends most of his time preparing for the eventual attack by the Dragon Queen's naval forces. He reinforces Castle Pyke summoning all loyal houses to the Island castle. Within a week he had four hundred ships ready for battle. His wedding to Yara was extravagant. It was in the tradition of the Iron Born. The Damphair married them even though Yara objected.

The week after they married the Dragon Fleet arrives three hundred ships, plus Tyrion and his Dragon Rhaegal. Euron would have attacked them if not for the Dragon and the fact that his support as King of the Iron Isles is wavering. "They wish to parlay my King…" Iron Shark says reading the signals sent from the Sea Dragon; the flagship of the Dragon Fleet.

"Signal them back that I will meet with them…"

Euron sits in a row boat as they row him out to the command ship. Tyrion is waiting on deck with Lord Paxter Redwyne. "Welcome aboard the Sea Dragon…" Redwyne says, "This is Hand of the Queen Tyrion Lannister…"

Euron looks down on Tyrion with disgust, "Where is the Dragon Queen?"

"Her majesty is in the North dealing with a bigger problem than you…I was sent to ensure your unconditional surrender…But first where is Yara Greyjoy…"

"My wife is fine…"

"Wife?"

"Don't sound so offended imp…You didn't mind your brother and sister…"

"Perhaps we should retire to my cabin to talk…"

"I want the same deal you offered to my niece…" Euron demands as they sit around a table.

The cabin boy is serving drinks as they talk, "No!" Tyrion says. "Independence will only be offered if Yara Greyjoy is the undisputed Queen…Otherwise the Iron Isles is domain of the Dragon Queen…You will be named Warden of the Iron Isles…" Euron picks up his cup and takes a drink, but he pauses and spits the wine out. He jumps up, "Is something wrong?"

"Is this why you lured me here…To poison me!"

"What are you…"

Paxter places his hand on Tyrion's shoulder, "The girl…"

"Guards!"

'What the hell is going on?" Euron demands.

"My Lord…" The Guard says.

"The Cabin boy is really Arya Stark, find and detain her…"

"We didn't try to kill you…It is Arya Stark…We believe she was trained by the faceless men…She has already killed your brother Victarion…"

"This Arya Stark is a coward to try and kill me with poison…"

"That coward has a body count that goes from Winterfell to King's Landing…" Tyrion says, "…And she is just as proficient with a sword as she is with poisons."

Euron returns to Pyke and orders his men to use pass phrases and he posts four guards around Yara; two outside the door and two inside the room. "What's with all the guards?" Yara asks as Euron dismisses the guards and locks the door.

"They may be an assassin in the castle…"

"Assassin? Who would send an Assassin against us?"

"Her name is Arya Stark…"

Yara smiles, "You sound scared…"

"I fear no one and nothing…"

A few days later Tyrion and the Dragon Fleet sail North to Shadow Tower and join the army in the North. Euron is now Warden of the Iron Isles. Euron enters the room and prepares to force Yara again into sex. He does not trust her and has her still chained to the bed. There is a knock at the door, "Son of Bitch…" He walks to the door, "What is it?"

"My Lord…We found the Stark girl…"

Euron hesitates, it sounds like Iron Shark. "What is the pass phrase?"

"The drowned god fucks the cracken…"

"I want all four of you to speak at the same time…"

"The drowned god fucks the Cracken!" Four voices yell at once.

Euron opens the door to his regret as all four men lie dead at the door. Euron is slow to react as dagger is slashed across his throat. Shocked Euron stumbles backwards holding his ruined throat as blood gushes from the wound. Arya enters the room and locks the door, then she booby traps it with a candle in a glass and flask leaking green liquid.

ARYA

Arya steps over Euron's now lifeless body drawing her dagger again as she stalks toward Yara. "Yara Greyjoy the last Greyjoy…"

She places her hand on her stomach, "Will kill my unborn child…"

Arya pauses when she says this staring into Yara's eyes. She can see the truth in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "SHIT!" Arya yells throwing the dagger, it vibrates next to Yara's head.

"Are you crazy!"

Arya just stares at her, then she looks at Euron as men start pounding on the door, "He's the father?"

"Yes!"

Arya narrows her eyes, "He raped you didn't he?"

"Are all mainlanders as bright as you?"

Arya looks at the door as the pounding gets louder and they start hacking at the door with axes. "As the long as that baby lives so will you…The day he dies I will come and finish you bitch…" Arya yanks her dagger from the headboard and walks towards the window just as they burst into the room. The glass with the candle falls and shatters in the small pool of Wild Fire leaking from the flask. The explosion is big enough to kill seven of the twelve men at the door and ruin the ear drums of the rest.

YARA

With Euron dead Yara has his body dismembered and burned. She wants to rid herself of the baby, but she is haunted by Arya's words. Yara assumes her role as Queen after her uncle the Damphair is found drowned in a pool of water at the temple of the drowned god. Written in blood on the wall above the god's statue are the words the North Remembers. Yara decides she will let the child be raised by her aunt on her mother's side, but when she feels the baby start kicking inside her; she starts to change her mind.

Nine months later she gives birth to a baby boy. When Yara holds him her motherly instincts kick in and she falls deeply in love with her son. She names him Theon after her brother. For the first few months Yara is vigilant looking for Arya to strike at any minute but death never comes for her and eventually she hears that Arya Stark married a Gendry Baratheon.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29. THE LONG NIGHT

PART 1. THE NIGHT KING

A flock of Ravens fly across the snow laden landscape of the Land of always Winter. They fly north then turn east and fly to the coast. The Ravens rest and then fly west and finally south. When the Ravens reach the Frost Fangs the army of the dead is spotted walking slowly lead by Walkers on horseback. Then there is the Night King who looks at the flock of Ravens and scatters them with a glance. During his training with the Blood Raven Bran was marked by the Night King. This mark allowed the Night King to breech the magic that protected the cave of the Three Eyed Raven. Now Bran is below the wall and the same mark will allow the Night King to breech the wall.

From deep snows and ancient burial mounds of the North beyond the wall the Night King summoned the dead. He reanimated them with the power given to him by the children of the Forest long ago. The Children of the Forest created the Night King to be their champion against the Andels who cut their trees in the south and bought the faith of the seven to Westeros. Then the Children of the Forest lost control of their creation.

Eventually Azor Ahai and Brandon the Builder was able to defeat the Night King and imprison him. Now the Night King is free once more to bring on the Long Night and bury the lands below the wall in eternal winter.

EASTWATCH

JON

Jon flies over the castle on the back of Viserion. He circles the castle three times with Daenarys and lands outside the Castle. Jon and Dany are greeted by Cotter Pyke and Tormund Giant's Bane. New barracks had been built for the Free Folk; the Night's Watch and Free Folk alternated watches. The Brothers would stand guard for four hours then the Free Folk. There had only been five incidents, but nothing major to draw swords over or end the alliance.

On the other side of the Giants stand guard and warm themselves by burning huge piles of trees. Only the Free Folk approach them as there are few among them who can speak their language. Everyone is armed with Dragonglass weapons. Jon and Daenarys meet with Cotter Pyke, the Masters of Eastwatch, Tormund, and the Free Folk elders.

It is decided that Daenarys will patrol the castles and land between Eastwatch and Woodswatch by the Pool. Jon will patrol all the castles between Oakensheild and the Nightfort. When Tyrion arrives at Shadow Tower he will patrol the rest of the castles on the wall. After the meeting Jon pulls Gendry on the side since he came with them. As they traveled the two had become good friends. "Gendry…I have a favor to ask…"

"I'm listening…"

"I am asking you to head for Winterfell…If anything happened to you…Arya would be brokenhearted…"

He sighs, "I don't like running from a fight…"

Jon sighs, "I know…At least promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks…"

He nods, "I give you my word…" They interlock arms, then Jon walks away to prepare to leave. He meets privately with Daenarys, he hugs her and asks her to marry him.

"I love you, but you should know…I lost my first child and I was told I couldn't have anymore…"

Jon strokes her hair, "Who told you that?"

"The woman who betrayed me…"

"I don't think you should take the word of someone who betrayed you…She could have been lying you know…"

"Be careful and come back to me…"

"You be careful as well…" Jon kisses her before leaving, he mounts Viserion and flies for Castle Black. As Jon is flying over Sable Hall he spots the White Walkers on the other side of the wall. He commands Viserion to dive on them, **_"Dracarys!"_** He says having mastered the commands in old Vayrian. Trees are caught on fire and snow melts as the Whites are incinerated in Viserion's flames. After the third attack Jon commands Viserion to land. He unsheathes Longclaw and channels his power through the sword. A bright light fills the area destroying Whites and Walkers.

Soon he is joined by Daenarys who signals him to move on. He mounts Viserion and takes off. Jon has Viserion fly at the halfway point up the wall on the North side. When he reaches the area around Oakenshield Jon circles the area three times before moving on. When he reaches Castle Black Jon has Viserion rest and gives the Dragon a cow to pacify it.

Jon goes up to the top of the wall to Edd, "My Prince…"

Jon smiles, "You don't have to call me Prince ya know…Lord Commander…"

"I know I just like doing it…"

"I found White Walkers at Sable Hall…"

"We are spread out to thin…Too much wall to defend…"

"More troops will arrive from Shadow Tower…Right I am off…I'll be back as soon as possible…"

"Good luck…"

Jon flies off and when he reaches Deep Lake he finds White Walkers trying to breech the wall. Jon unsheathes Longclaw once again and fills it with his power. The light he channels into the sword incinerates the Whites at the base of the wall. Then he flies on towards the Nightfort and turns around. Upon arriving back at Castle Black Jon finds the North side of the wall under attack.

SHADOW TOWER

Tyrion flies ahead to Shadow Tower and it is a good thing he did, the Tower is under attack. The bridge over the gorge had been destroyed to slow the White Walkers down. It has little effect as a Walker stabs his ice staff into the ground and creates a bridge made of ice. Tyrion commands Rhaegal to dive on the bridge and destroys it with fire. As Rhaegal climbs up into the air spears, boulders, tree branches, and even Whites are hurled at Tyrion and his Dragon.

They fly to the roof of the Shadow Tower where archers are firing Dragonglass tipped javelins, spears, and arrows across the gorge. "Where is the Commander?"

"Here? Denys Mallister…Commander of the Shadow Tower…"

"How many men do you have…eight hundred brothers and a thousand Wildlings…"

"Any other way over the gorge?"

"There is a bridge further north…"

"My troops should unloading the ships now I will be back soon…" Tyrion mounts Rhaegal; it had taken him a while to master mounting and dismounting the Dragon without help, but eventually he got it. His confidence all the more greater because of the saddle he had built before leaving the Capitol. Tyrion flies to the ships and as he does he can see a group of White Walkers break off from the force attacking the Shadow Tower.

Tyrion has Rhaegal dive on them twice before joining his men. "What is happening My Lord?" Paxter asks after Tyrion lands.

"We must hurry the Shadow Tower is under attack…Send the Infantry now and then the archers…catapults will have to be set up on this side of the gorge when path is clear…"

"Be nice if we had heavy Calvary…"

"The snows are too thick…"

DAENARYS

When Daenarys returns to Eastwatch she finds it under attack. **_"Dracarys!"_** Drogon blasts a huge path into the White Walkers. As Drogon pulls up he is struck in the wing by an arrow from the enemy. The great black Dragon makes it to the top of the wall and rests. Daenarys works quickly to remove the arrow. Then she mounts Drogon and attacks again wrecking havoc among the White Walkers.

Drogon is strong, but even Dragons have their limits. She lands in the courtyard of Eastwatch. Cotter Pyke runs up to Daenarys stopping at a safe distance from the Dragon. "Your grace!"

"Yes…"

"The men atop the wall report that many White Walkers were destroyed, but more keep coming…I will lead half our forces through the tunnel and counter attack…"

"Isn't there ice that goes around the wall?"

"Yes you are right, but the ice is unstable…"

"Use my ships…In the tunnels you will be bottlenecked…"

"Right…" He says running off.

Ser Jorah brings food for Drogon, "My Queen…"

"Where is Gendry?"

"He is going with the troops to attack…"

"Send an honor guard with him…Make sure he comes back…"

THE NIGHT KING

While divisions of his army attack different sections of the wall to distract the Prince and the fire breathers the Night King stands near the wall by Deep Lake Castle. Using the power over the ice and snow he rips the ice off the wall that had been building over the last eight hundred plus years. **_"The Magic is weakened…Brandon the Builder…Brandon the fool…"_** The Night King says as he is joined by Walkers, Giant Whites, Whites, and Ice Spiders.

He points his hand at the wall and the crevasses in the stones start glowing. He shifts the ice used to seal the tunnels through the wall to the castle and they walk through to the other side. When the Night King walks through the wall he spots a Raven on the battlements watching them. A Walker comes up and hands the Night King an ice spear. The Raven flies off before the ice spear hits.

 ** _"_** ** _The Boy is at the home of Brandon the Builder…Winterfell they call it…Bring me his head and that of all his Kin…I march on the city…"_** Slowly the army divides into two groups one heads to Winterfell and the other to White Harbor.

PART 2. BATTLE FOR THE NORTH

WINTERFELL

BRAN

As usual Bran is in the godswood; this time he is warging through a Raven watching as the Night King passes through the wall. His eyes return to normal and he looks at Podrick. "Bring me to my brother and sister…"

"What did you see?" Podrick asks as he takes him back to the main castle.

"He's coming…" Podrick leaves Bran in main hall then he runs off to find Sansa and Rickon.

"Is everything alright?" Sansa asks rushing into the main hall.

"The Night King is coming…His armies are through the wall…A large group is coming here and the other half is heading to White Harbor…We must warn them…"

"I'll have Maester Walken send the Ravens out immediately…" Sansa says and runs off to find Walken.

"I'll get our people ready…" Rickon says.

ARYA

To get back to the mainland Arya kills a fishing boat captain and takes his face. Then she orders the crew to set sail. The ship heads North and when they reach Stoney Shore Arya leaves the ship by row boat. She makes it to shore and walks down the beach to a village where she buys a horse. Her long bloody quest is over. Arya had avenged her Father, Mother, Brother Robb, and his wife, her brother Bran, and the North in general.

Her first night she made traps and set up a tent. After eating she lay in her tent wondering what her father would think of what she did. She knows what her mother would think, it was very unladylike, but Arya did what she did to survive and avenge her family. She isn't haunted by the people she killed as she hated all of them. They disserved to die.

Travel is slow as the snows are heavy. Arya had padded the hoofs of her horse so that he could walk on the snow; an old Northern trick people below the wall did. Sometimes the snow was too soft and she would have to lead the Horse. After two weeks Arya comes upon the Wolf's Wood. The snows are not as bad in the woods as they are in other places. She comes upon the river and on the other side fifteen miles away is Winterfell.

Arya cross the river via a stone bridge. After a mile the snow starts to fall and fog comes from out of nowhere. Arya can barely see as a rigid wind starts blowing. "Where in the world did this come from?" Arya wraps her mouth and head, then she puts on her helm for warmth. Then she pauses as a lone figure comes out of the fog walking slowly towards her. "Hello! Who are you?"

The figure keeps walking and does not respond, then Arya gasps as it is a walking corpse. Her horse rears and a spear kills it. Arya draws her sword Winter and destroys the walking corpse with one swing. Suddenly she is surrounded and Arya hears a spear flying through the air at her. She ducks beneath an ice spear thrown from a Walker with blue eyes. Arya doesn't attack them she allows the slow moving White Walkers to come to her.

With every swing they either shatter or fall and move no more. Then Arya hears a howl, a few minutes later hundreds of wolves attack the White Walkers tearing them to pieces. Arya decides to attack the blue eyed Walker. She runs across the snow and it draws an ice sword. The creature swings, but Arya dances to the side and strikes the Walker with her sword. It shatters and when it does the White Walkers fall the ground and stop moving.

Now the wolves turn their attention on Arya and her dead horse. Then she sees the largest Wolf in the pack. Its color is familiar to Arya, "Nymeria…" The Wolf stops growling then it licks Arya and goes to the dead horse. Arya watches as Nymeria eats her fill and then allows the other wolves to come forward and feast on the Horse. When they are done Nymeria heads east towards Winterfell. It pauses and looks back at Arya.

Arya salvages what she can from the saddlebags and follows Nymeria. When she needs to rest the wolves lay around Arya and she lays her head on Nymeria's side. "Well this is better than a tent…" Arya says to Nymeria. On they go and after another four days Arya reaches Winterfell. When they arrive the castle is under siege. The Wolves howl and charge the throng of Whites assaulting the castle.

Arya goes looking for the Walkers and spots one after six minutes. She fights her way through nine Whites and attacks the Walker. After and intense fight Arya manages to stab the Walker in the chest and destroy it. Then she sees another on the battlements. Arya runs toward a corner wall and leaps sticking out her foot. She pushes off the wall with her foot to the other wall and runs up it to the top.

When she reaches the top of the wall Arya throws her sword into the back of the Walker and kills it. She finds a Dragonglass head spear and fights her way to Winter. After recovering Winter Arya sees Brienne in the courtyard on her back fighting a Walker. She throws the spear into the Walker's back shattering it. With the death of the third Walker many Whites fall dead and the rest retreat.

"ARYA!" Sansa screams. She runs to Arya and hugs her.

"Look at you dressed all up like warrior …" Sansa is wearing light armor, a few daggers of Dragonglass and she is armed with a bow. "Can you use that?" Sansa smiles at her sister and quick as the wind fires an arrow at a door a hundred paces away.

"You've been practicing…"

"Yes…I may even be better than you little sister…"

"Ha!"

They hug again, "Where is Gendry?"

She sighs, "I reluctantly agreed that he should go with the army to the wall…Jon promised he would watch over him…"

"And Sandor?" Sansa sheepishly asks.

"He went to watch over Gendry…and he wanted to see if the White Walkers are real or not…" Arya looks around,

"Arya!" Rickon yells running across the yard.

Arya curtsies, "Your Grace…"

He waves her off, 'Stop it…" They hug.

"Where is Bran?"

"Come on…"

The dead are gathered and burned, the battle for Winterfell had been costly. Both men and women had taken up arms to defend Winterfell and the town. Bran is in his room with Meera and Podrick as guards. The door opens, "Bran!" Arya runs up to him and hugs him. His reaction is a little cold.

"Hello Arya…"

She stares at him, "It is good to see you…"

He nods, "And you…This is Meera…"

Arya looks at her, "Nice to meet you…and thank you for watching over our brother beyond the wall…"

"It was nothing…"

"Arya…Nymeria awaits you at the edge of the Wolf's Wood…"

"How did you know?"

"I see everything…"

"Right…" Arya leaves Winterfell and heads to the Wolf's Wood where Nymeria is waiting. "We are home girl…" The Wolf looks back at her pack. Arya sighs, "Right…" Arya hugs the Dire Wolf, "Thank you for saving my life…" She howls and runs off with other wolves following.

WHITE HARBOR

A storm rolls across the land towards the city. Rivers, ponds, and small bodies of water freeze over. The Night King stands on a hill looking at the city. He raises his hands to summon those buried in the grave yards of the city. The people of White Harbor are not completely unprepared, they had been warned by Raven what to expect. Fire traps had been set up both in and around the graves. Men are on duty carrying Dragonglass weapons and archers are in towers ready with flaming arrows. When the first corpses start to rise a man sounds the horn.

The bells start ringing and the city comes to life. No one panics as they had been preparing for weeks for this very moment. The children help the elderly to New castle or boats docked in the harbor while everyone over the age of fifteen gets ready to fight. Boys and girls, men and women. The Dragonglass weapons had been given to seasoned fighters soldiers, sell, swords, and free riders, while the volunteers are armed with fire arrows and flaming sticks for reserve and close quarter combat.

When the Night King hears the bells he sends the Giants, Ice Spiders and a large number of Whites to attack the city. The Giants hurl boulders at the gates and wall. Catapults fire flaming jars of pitch and Wild Fire bought from the Capitol. The countryside is lit up in magnificent waves of green fire. The White Walkers produce horrible screeches and the defenders cheer at their success. Their cheers quickly vanish as the Night King and his Walkers dispel the fires and resume their attacks on the city.

There is fighting in the city and on the outside. "Call up a battalion of reserve fighters…" Lord Manderly commands. In unison the volunteers march towards the wall as the White Walkers breech it.

"Remember people let them come to us…" Ser Burmon says leading the reserve battalion.

They use long flaming spears to set the White Walkers on fire and shoot flaming arrows at the walking dead. Hot Pie is among the volunteers firing arrows at the attackers. "We need reinforcements at the Grave yard!" A man rides through the city screaming. Daenarys had left five hundred Unsullied; in the city. Two hundred break away from the main force to attack the Whites coming from the graves yards.

When the Night King senses that his forces at Winterfell had been defeated he calls off the attack after collecting the dead in the city and leaves to head south. His targets are Gulltown, Lannisport, Old Town, Sunspear, and King's Landing.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30. THE FINAL BATTLE

JON

The attacks along the wall were a distraction and the Night King had broken through the wall. Now the armies Daenarys bought with her rush to board the ships and head back south. Word had been received from Bran at Winterfell. The Night King had attacked Winterfell and White Harbor. Tyrion's forces were rushing back to the ships at Shadow Tower, while Daenarys' forces boarded ships near Eastwatch.

Jon is at Castle Black waiting for Tyrion and Daenarys, then the three Dragon Riders would fly across land and head south. While Jon waits Viserion rests himself as the Dragon was very tired from fighting wave after wave of White Walkers. The South wasn't completely defenseless as Illyrio Mopatis had hired the Golden Company to help defend the Capitol. Also the Dothraki were still in the south so there is a sizable force ready to defend it.

Five days had passed since the battle ended and the White Walkers left. On the seventh day Tyrion and Dany arrive at the same time. Jon and Daenarys greet each other with a kiss. Melisandre and Gendry are with Daenarys. Two days later they leave Castle Black heading for Winterfell. The trip takes three days.

The Dragons land in the godswood and are bought three barrels of mutton each to eat. "Jon…Welcome home…" Rickon says as Arya runs into Gendry's arm and kisses him in front of everyone.

"My King…" They laugh and hug, "May I present Queen Daenarys of House Targaryen…"

"Your Grace welcome to Winterfell…"

"Your Grace I am honored to meet you…"

"My sisters Sansa and Arya…"

They bow, "Your Grace…" They say at the same time.

Daenarys looks at "Lady Arya Stark…You have become quit the legend…"

"Not my intention Your Grace…" She replies with one arm around Gendry.

"Where is Bran?"

Later Gendry and Arya marry in a private wedding. The two had promised that the next time they saw one another they would marry. So in the godswood before the Dragons and the face tree Queen Daenarys marries them as a favor to Jon. An impromptu feast is held and both Rickon and Daenarys sign documents legitimizing Gendry as a Baratheon.

THE CAPITOL

Grey Worm had been left in the Capitol in command of the Dothraki and the Golden Company now in King's Landing. Varys and Missandei are there to advise him. Conscripts are called upon to help defend the city. Grey Worm is the training yard watching as the new recruits practice shooting arrows at straw dummies. An Unsullied runs up with to Grey Worm, **_"The bald one…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Varys…"_** They speak in Old Valyrian.

 ** _"_** ** _He wishes to see Commander Grey Worm…"_** When Grey Worm arrives Missandei is waiting with Varys in the council chambers, "Has something happened?"

"A Raven from Gulltown…Snows are falling and the dead are attacking…" Varys says handing him the scroll. "We also received word from the Riverlands…The snows are starting to fall there as well, Rivers are freezing…"

"The enemy will go from town to town…" Grey Worm says.

The army in King's Landing is ready; they have been ready ever since the alliance between Houses Targaryen and Stark were formed. At all times men are on duty patrolling and watching. A few days later a letter arrives from Lannisport as it is now under attack. Five days after the Raven arrives the snows start falling in King's Landing. People start coming to the city running from the onslaught of the dead army.

A fog rolls in and a man sounds the alarm, his good eyes spot a Walker on Horseback. Then beside him appears thousands upon thousands of Whites. Barrels of Wild Fire are flung from the walls at the dead and the countryside and road are set ablaze. Many White dies screeching in the fires, but the fires soon die out as more Whites appear.

The Walker on horseback urges his horse forward towards the main gates. Soon large boulders are hurled at the battlements from Giant Whites. Meanwhile the Night King stands on the banks of the Blackwater. He touches his hand in the water and it immediately freezes over. "The Blackwater is freezing over!" A man screams.

The Night King is joined by Walkers and their Whites. They walk across the frozen water and head straight for the mud gate. The Captain of the mud gate orders the men to start launching Wild Fire at the bay. The ice melts and the Night King withdraws his attack.

TYRION

Daenarys, Jon, and Tyrion stop at Gulltown to see what is happening. There are survivors, but many are dead and have joined the dead army. Tyrion leaves Daenarys and Jon to head for Lannisport while they fly on to King's Landing. When Tyrion arrives the city is under siege by the dead. Tyrion commands Rhaegal to attack the Whites trying to breech the front main gates. As they fly up Tyrion spots the Whites breaking through the southern wall. He flies Rhaegal on them destroying many Whites.

Tyrion's attacks on Rhaegal give the defenders of Lannisport hope. They rally at the docks and counter attack using fire to destroy the Whites. Soon the Whites start retreating. When Tyrion lands the people cheer him.

KING'S LANDING

JON

When Jon and Daenarys arrive the city is holding its own. Daenarys on Drogon burns a path through the rear flank while Jon lands and unleashes his power destroying many Whites. With Longclaw on fire and Viserion at his side Jon fights his way towards the Night King. " ** _FLY_**!" Jon commands and the Dragon takes off joining Drogon in the air.

Jon strikes first determined to end the nightmare once and for all. As they fight Walkers try to flank Jon, but he rolls away and unleashes light through Longclaw's blade. Jon fights for family, friends, and the people he don't know both in Westeros and across the world. ("I cannot fail them…gods old and new…gods of the east and the drowned god….Help me defeat this evil…")

The Night King is unnaturally fast with hundreds of years of experience. It is a back and forth struggle in the dance of life and death. Jon recieves a slash across chest, he ignores the pain and continues fighting. He unleashes a bright light blinding the Night King and beheads the Night King. He is still alive, so Jon makes his hand into a claw and it bursts into flames. Then he thrusts his hand into the Night King's chest and rips out the Dragonglass that is now his heart. The Night King shatters into water and vapor. The walking corpses stop moving, the walking skeletons fall apart. The Walkers shatter and die; the army of the dead is no more.

Jon falls to his knees exhausted stabbing Longclaw in the ground to prop himself up. Daenarys lands and quickly dismounts Drogon. "Jon!"

"Dany!"

"Are you alright?"

They hug and kiss, "Better now that you are here…" She gives him some water from a water skin on her belt. Then the two slowly walk towards the city. The news spreads quickly throughout Westeros, the Night King and the army of the dead are defeated. But the winter is just starting and it even snows in Dorne.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews and to those with story suggestions thanks for the suggestions but I do not do story requests**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31. BETTER DAYS

Arya and Gendry stand on the deck of the Whiteguard on their way to King's Landing. Jon and Daenarys are to be married. Bran, Meera, and Podrick are traveling with them. Sansa wanted to come, but there were too many bad memories to set foot in the Capitol again. While traveling Arya's appetite increases and she has cravings for anything sweet. Gendry stairs at her, "You keep eating like that you're gonna get fat…"

She looks at him, "What you don't like fat women…You gonna leave me…" She asks the last part in a mocking voice.

"Are you pregnant?" Podrick asks.

Arya looks at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well my aunt ate like that whenever she was pregnant…"

"When was your last moon's blood?" Meera asks.

Arya touches her stomach, she had stopped taking moon tea after she and Gendry married. "Last month around this time…Come to think of it…I am late…"

"There ya go…"

"I'm gonna be a father?" Gendry asks with a blank stare on his face.

"Congratulations…" Bran says smiling.

"Let me see the ship healer first…" Arya replies.

"Been a while since I dealt with a woman…Ya may want to wait tell ya get to King's Landing…m'lady…"

When they arrive Arya immediately seeks out the Maester. "Here drink this…" Grand Maester Leston says.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait…" They did not have to wait for long as Arya throws up. "Well you are with child…That liquid you drank causes women carrying to heave.

"My increased appetite is that normal?"

"Oh yes…but it is different for each woman. Some women have increased appetites, others have sensitive noses…Certain smells make them sick…Others have an increased sense of smell…Sometimes better than an animals…and there are women who awaken to morning sickness…After a while your breasts will swell…You can continue to be intimate with your husband up until your seventh month…When you start showing make sure you stay on top…Get as much rest as possible…Especially when you start showing...Do you any questions for me?"

"None I can think of at the moment…"

At evening meal Gendry stands up and clears his throat, "Everyone I am about to become a father…"

JON

Everyone claps and congratulates Arya and Gendry, "Any ideas for a name if it is a boy?" Jon asks.

Arya and Gendry look at each, "Eddard…" They say at the same time.

Jon nods, "Eddard Baratheon…I like it…" Then Jon notices Daenarys. She is smiling, but he can tell she is sad about her own dilemma. Later he is in her room watching her. "I've been thinking…since Gendry is legitimized he should be named Warden of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End.

She sighs, "Yes I will see to it…Some of the remaining Lords in the Stormlands have been asking to be elevated to Warden."

He gets up and takes her in his arms, "We can adopt you know…and Tyrion is going to marry Lady Lefford…You could name his child heir to the throne…"

"I know…"

A month later Jon is standing in the throne room; wearing a black and red tunic the colors of House Targaryen. His beard is trimmed and his hair is in a ponytail. Daenarys is wearing a gold and white gown and her hair is half braided and up. There is a small braid in front hanging. They say their vows in the tradition of the seven. The night is filled with music, food, and revelry; not just because the Queen and Prince married, but also because of the victory over the white walkers.

Daenarys taps her glass and stands up. "From this day forth…June fifth shall always be known as the day of the Long Night…A day to memorialize those that died fighting the White Walkers and our victory over the enemy…" Everyone claps. Eventually Jon takes Daenarys to the bed chamber and the two remain unseen for the next few days.

"Oh so you are still alive…" Arya says to Jon five days later. She was walking up the hall and spotted him. "I'm surprise you can still walk.

He laughs, "You are one to talk…"

"How is married life treating you?"

"I'm going to be a father…"

"What!"

"For the past two days Dany has been waking up sick…She gets sick at the smell of fish…The Maester confirmed it she is carrying my child…"

She bumps him, "Any baby names yet?"

"I am hoping for a daughter…If it's a girl Rhaena Targaryen…If it is a boy Rhaegar or Aegon…"

"Gendry and I are getting ready to leave for Winterfell…I'll have the baby there and then after he or she is a year old we will move into Storm's End…"

They walk to the Gardens, "So how does it feel to be a warrior woman, a wife, and expected mother?"

"Unreal…"

"I seem to recall a little girl...looked like you saying she would never marry…"

"Well that was before I met Gendry…"

"House Stark and Baratheon united by marriage…I suppose Father and King Robert got their wish afterall…"

"Aye they did…"

A week later, Arya, Gendry, Bran, Meera, and Podrick return to Winterfell; via Dragon back. Six months after returning to Winterfell Rickon married Alannys Karstark Three months after the wedding Arya gives birth to a healthy baby boy; they name him Eddard Baratheon. After having her baby Arya resumes training every day to keep her skills sharp. They move into Storm's End a year and half after Eddard is born. During their time at Winterfell Bran and Meera marry; then Alannys has her first child, a girl they name Catelyn.

Sansa and Sandor marry in secret and move into the Dread Fort. They rename the Castle the Fort of Clegane. The winter years are cold and bitter and last for seven years. It even snows in Dorne which rarely happens. During the seven year winter Arya has two more sons they name Robert and Jon, then a daughter they name Lyanna. Sansa has three children with Sandor they name them Ned, Brynda, and Robb.

Daenarys has a son and they name him Aegon Targaryen the Eighth of his name. A year and three months later she has a daughter they name Rhaenys and another son they name Viserys. As the children get older, Aegon and Rhaenys fall in love to Jon's disapproval and Viserys falls in love with his cousin the fearsome Lyanna Baratheon.

Tyrion marries Lady Amelia Lefford and with her dowry Tyrion is able to rebuild House Lannister into financial powerhouse it was before the war of the five Kings. In fact House Lannister had a steady income from all of Tyrion's business ventures. During the winter years Amelia Lannister had two sets of twins. The first set they named Jaime and Tommen; the second set was named Joanna and Myrcella. All of Tyrion's children are as tall and beautiful as their mother.

Olenna Tyrell dies three years into the Winter years. Her nephew Orsyn wants revenge, but Lord Paxter councils him to let the matter go. "Tyrion Lannister is too powerful…He has gold, power, influence and a Dragon…" Paxter says to him in private. Elia Sand is found face down in the water garden's pool. It looks like an accident, but many believe that Tyrion Lannister is behind it. Relations between Houses Lannister and Martell get worse as time passes. Tyene Sand now Tyene Martell legitimized by Daenarys Targaryen hires an assassin to kill Tyrion's daughter Myrcella. Tyrion retaliates by flying on Sunspear and setting the castle ablaze. Many die, but Tyene survives and summons her banners. When Daenarys and Jon intervene Tyene and Tyrion make peace. Despite the peace the blood feud continues for another three generations. Peace is made when Tywin Lannister the Second of his name marries Nymeria Martell.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32. VALAR MORGHULIS

PART 1. THE WAIF

She was born into slavery, destined for a life of misery and forced servitude. Like all slaves she was given a name meant to belittle and demean her. She was known as the Waif. It was at the age of nine that her master was killed by a Faceless Man or rather woman. The woman who called herself Mo'Nay decided to take Waif with her. For one year the Waif served in the House of Black and White sweeping the floor.

Then one day she is bought before the Nine Elders. "You've been gone for so long brother we thought you were dead." Elder Rom says. The Waif stands off to the side listening.

"Not today…This one went looking for the Prince that was promised…"

"And did you find the Prince…"

"This one found a trail that led to House Stark…The Usurper's War…But this one did not find the Prince himself…"

The Elders exchange looks, "You believe the Prince to be in House Stark…Why?" Elder Lyn asks.

"Jacqen H'ghar found evidence that Lyanna Stark was not kidnapped by the Dragon Prince…They married in secret in Dorne…"

"Is that all?" Elder Nyna asks.

"That is all for now…"

Elder Dor waves to Waif to come forward, "This is a new initiate…Train her…teach her…"

He looks at the Waif, "Has she served?"

"For a year she has served…"

He bows and looks at Waif, "Come with this one…"

She follows her new mentor to her room, "How did you know where my room is?"

"A girl does not ask questions…A girl is to watch and learn…A girl's training will begin tomorrow…Rest…"

The next morning Waif is up waiting for Jacqen, "Come…" They leave the building, "Can a girl swim?"

"Yes…" He shoves her into the water, "What the hell?"

"A Faceless Man knows no pain…Endures all adapts to every situation…Adapt…"

For hours she treads water, then he allows her to come out and dry off. Next he tells her three stories and she has to tell him which one is true and which ones are lies. Then she spends the rest of the day cleaning bodies and preparing them. The next day they practice with poisons for half the day and then he has her mimic his movements with a quarterstaff. After seven months of training the Waif is able to tell the truth from a lie and she is mastering poisons. She learns hand to hand combat, daggers, the Quarterstaff and recognizing secret passages. After a year the Waif drinks from the pool and is sent into the city to listen.

She is finally given her first mission. She must poison an actress who works for a troop playing out the Lannister Drama of Westeros. She is a natural born killer and after four years of training Jacqen recommends to the Elders that the Waif become a full member. "You are the best student I have ever trained…" Jacqen says to the Waif.

Later Jacqen and the Waif stand before the Elders. "Before we begin there is something that must be cleared up brother…It regards Jacqen H'ghar…"

"How may this one serve?"

Elder Rom points and a man enters the Chamber of Elders, "This one was sent on a contract in Westeros…Hired by Tyrion of House Lannister to kill Olenna of House Tyrell and Elia Sand of Dorne…After this one killed the Queen of Thorns…A man heard whispers of a Young Wolf…This young wolf has a body count that goes from the North to the Red Keep…She was trained to kill like a faceless man…"

They all look at Jacqen, "Can you explain this brother?"

He sighs, "The girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell…She was trained by me…" He explains how Arya saved his life and earned three names to give to the red god. "She gave Jacqen H'ghar his own name…To unname him Jacqen had to agree to teach her how to kill like a Faceless Man…"

The Elders whisper among themselves, "It is not right for someone who is not a member of our order to use our knowledge for their own benefit…This one says we should sanction this Arya Stark…"

Waif looks at Jacqen as he speaks up, "That would be a waste of her talents…Arya Stark is the best student this one has ever trained…The order has always wanted to open a training house in Westeros…She would be the perfect House Elder to represent us in Westeros…"

"We shall discuss this in private…In the meantime we shall induct our sister into the ranks of the Faceless Men…"

After the ceremony the Waif pulls Jacqen on the side, "You told this one…that she is the best you ever trained…"

"A girl is good…A girl has skill…"

"But a girl is not Arya Stark…" The Waif says interrupting him.

"A girl sounds jealous…We shall speak of this no more…"

The Waif tries to forget what her mentor said, but she is haunted by his words. The Waif wanted to the best and to be the best one must defeat the best. She requests an audience with the Elders. "This one wishes to know if the Elders have made a decision in regards to Arya Stark?"

"You ask about things that do not concern you…"

"Arya Stark was trained as one of us…Why allow her to join us untested…Allow this one to travel to Westeros and face her…If she dies she is not worthy…If I die then she is worthy to lead the order across the Narrow Sea…"

"You were trained by the red haired brother, same as Arya Stark…Now a girl wishes to prove she is better…" Elder Dor says, "This one must admit to being curious…I say we send this one…"

They whisper amongst themselves, "So be it…" Rom says. "As the Waif you will travel across the Narrows Sea and kill Arya Stark if you can…Use whatever means you wish…Remember our laws…No innocents can die…"

"What of those associated with her?"

"Friends only…No family…The Prince that was Promised is among the Starks…"

Elder Lyn clears her throat, "What if this Arya Stark is the Prince that was Promised…"

"If that is the case…The Waif may not touch her…"

She bows and leaves, the Waif buys passage on a merchant ship heading for White Harbor. "Welcome to White Harbor…" A man says to a young man.

"My name is Ser Radhall…"

"Forgive me my Lord…"  
He is introduced to Lord Manderly and is given a room in New Castle. "Are you the famous baker they call Hot Pie…"

"Well I don't know about famous, but yes my name is Hot Pie or that is my nickname and you are?"

"Reida…" The redheaded beautiful woman replies.

STORM'S END

The seven year winter is over, the snows are melting, and people will soon start planting again. As the Warden of the Stormlands, Gendry must host the spring festival. Carpenters are building the stands, rings, and archery targets for the tourney contests. Cooking pits are under construction and the great hall is being decorated. As usual Arya goes hunting with Gendry, the game they bag will be salted for the upcoming feasts.

"By the gods I am glad to get away from all that madness…" Gendry says.

Arya smiles from her horse riding beside Gendry, "So am I…You know we should renounce our titles and go live the simple life…"

Gendry looks at her, "Hell no…While I don't like being waited on hand and foot I have become accustomed to the better things in life…"

"gods old and new help me…I have created a monster…"

The dogs start barking and they both break out into a gallop. Arya leaps off her horse and into a tree scaling it like a spider scales a wall. She nocks an arrow and takes aim; she shoots. Gendry rides up to Arya, "You know…you could let your husband win every now and then…Let me bag the first one…"

"I could…But I won't…" He snatches her off her horse and assaults her with kisses while Gendry's squire fetches the kill. Then Gendry lays Arya across his horse smacks her on the butt. "This is very Unlordly of you…drapping your wife across your horse…"

"I am Your Lord…I will do as I please woman…"

"Oh really!" She says lying limp across the horse.

He sighs, "I know that tone…I'm going to pay dearly later aren't I?"

"Oh yes you will…"

Storm's End is bustling with activity as the Lord and Lady Baratheon return home with a dear, a boar, and some game birds. When they arrive Hot Pie and Shyla are waiting in the courtyard with their three children. "Shyla! Hot Pie! What a surprise…"

They dismount their horses, Gendry shakes Hot Pies hand, while Arya hugs Shyla. "Did you just stick me?" Gendry asks shaking his hand..

Arya looks at Gendry, "Gendry!" He falls to his knees and as he does Shyla screams as Hot Pie removes his face and becomes a woman. The mysterious woman runs to the wall and scales it. Several men try to stop her and they die in seconds.

"Arya!"

"No…no…no…" Arya says grabbing Gendry as he falls to the ground. Lyanna Mormont comes running. She had been at Storm's End for the past three years training under Arya. "Gendry no…  
"Father!" Little Eddard says running across the courtyard.

Arya grabs his hand and sucks at the puncture wound on his hand. She pits, "The Hand of Death…" She whispers recognizing the poison, "Eddard run to my secret cupboard and fetch the clean hands cure…"

"Yes mother…"

"Gendry stay with me…"

The rest of the children come running, Robert who is six years old, Jon is five and Lyanna is four. "The children shouldn't see this…" Lyanna says.

"Where is that boy?" Arya says rocking back and forth holding Gendry's head.

"Arya…"

"I'm here…Save your strength…"

"Mother!"

"Where is the cure I sent you for?"

"Your cupboard is empty mother…Its all gone…the poisons and the cures…"

Arya lowers his head and runs off, as she runs she shoves people to the side. When Arya reaches her cupboard she freezes. Her stockpile of poisons and cures are all gone. She slowly walks back to the courtyard ignoring the servants. When she arrives her eyes set on Shyla. She walks up to Shyla and wraps her hands around her throat. "How could you not know that he wasn't your husband?"

Lyanna runs up, "Arya! Arya let her go! How could she have known…That was a Faceless Man…"

Arya releases Shyla who falls the ground coughing. Her children rush to their mother's aid the eldest boy giving Arya a venomous look. "Forgive me…"

"I swear I didn't know…" Shyla says rubbing her throat, "She looked like my husband…talked like him…We…"

Arya picks up the face, "Hot Pie is dead…"

Arya cancels the tourney and hosts a funeral for Gendry. Jon and Daenarys arrive by Dragonback. People from all over Westeros come to the last rights of Lord Gendry Baratheon. Gendry is placed on a pyre and burned. Then Arya takes his ashes and place them in the Baratheon family crypt. As the pyre burns she walks up to Jon, "I must go hunting for my husband's murderer…I need to watch over my children while I am away…"

"I would be honored…"

"Mother I can help you hunt father's killer…" Eddard asks.

She smiles, "No my little warrior…You go with your Uncle…Watch over your brothers and your sister…"

"Yes ma'am…"

Arya waves to them as they fly off. Later Arya squats before the fire place stabbing her dagger into the floor. "My Lady a man by the name of Jacqen is here to see you…"

"Show him in and leave us…"

"Arya Stark…"

"Did you come here to finish the job?"

"We would not be talking if that were so…"

"Why is my husband dead?"

"A student of mine…Someone I trained personally…She killed your husband…"

"On whose orders…" Arya coldly asks with her back to Jacqen.

"The Elders of House Black and White learned about you…This man told them of your skills and that you should be the one who heads up the order of Westeros…"

"And?"

"My other student…She convinced the Elders to test you…She was given free reign to deal with you as she sees fit…"

"She can't harm my children, but my other family members are in danger…"

"Your brother is King in the North…She cannot touch him…Your sister, and her husband…Your brothers are in dnger…A man did warn you…"

Arya stands up and faces him, "This bitch what is she called?"

"Now she is known as the Waif…"

Arya nods and starts to leave, "Tell your Elders I will kill this bitch…and then yes I will start the order here in Westeros…"

The Waif leaves a trail for Arya to follow and Arya follows the Waif's trail to White Harbor. There is an old woman pushing a cart up the street. There is a minstrel standing beside a building singing for gold. The old woman reaches into her cart and removes three darts; she throws them at the old man who blocks the darts with his lyre. People stop to watch as the old woman removes a crossbow from her cart and shots at the old man.

The old man dodges the arrows and climbs up to the roof of the building. The old woman removes her face and becomes Arya. Arya leaps up onto the roof and pauses. The roof is booby trapped. "He said you were good…"

Arya takes out a small clay jar and lights the fuse, then she throws it and leaps off the roof. There is a huge green explosion. Troops search the streets for the two described in the incident, but find no one. Later Ser Radhall goes to his room in New Castle. He goes for his things, but they are gone. Guards enter the room, "Ser Radhall you are under arrest…"

"Why?"

"We know who you really are…"

He removes his face, "Good…" She runs to the window as they fire a stream of arrows at her. The Waif smashes through the window and uncoils a thin hook and rope from her waist. She twirls and swings it catching the roof then she climbs up to find Arya waiting. "That was a cheap move sending the castle guards for me…"

"I'm playing for keeps bitch!"

She sneers, "So am I…"

The Waif attacks with a kick, that Arya blocks with her lower leg. Then she spins with a fist, but the Waif ducks and comes up with an uppercut. Arya dances to the side, and leaps up sticking out both her feet; she hits the Waif in the side knocking her off balance. The Waif hits her back and Arya leaps on top of her straddling her, that is when the Waif spits a liquid into Arya's eyes blinding her.

Arya howls in pain and jabs her in the chest with a long needle. Wounded both women limp away. Arya goes to the Maester of New Castle and he helps her wash the stuff from her eyes. It will take Arya a few days to heal from the dangerous attack and it will take the Waif the same amount of time to heal from the poison Arya stabbed her with. When Arya is fully healed she receives a message to come to Wolf's Den.

PART 2. VALAR DOEHERIS

THE CAPITOL

A nobleman by the name Iriq mo Fam is in his quarters, he is negotiating a price with Daenarys to buy Dragonstone. There is a knock at his door, "Enter!" A male servant enters and Iriq watches him suspiciously, "What have you bought me today…  
"Head of Waif my lord…" The servant remove sthe silver dome to reveal the Waif's bloody head. Then the man removes his face; it is Arya Stark.

Iriq removes his face, "Arya Stark lives…"

"Of course I live…Tell your Elders I wish to spend time with my children and finish raising them…Then I will do as they bid me…"

He bows, "Arya Stark's message shall be delivered…This one is truly sorry for the death of your husband…"

Arya grunts resuming her role as a servant and leaves. She remains in the Capitol for a year with the children before returning to Storm's End. Another two years pass before Lyanna Mormont leaves for Bear Island. Her training complete she is the only person who stands Arya's equal with the sword. At least until her daughter Lyanna comes of age and marries.

Many long years pass by and the Elders of the Faceless Men do not press Arya to open the order in Westeros. After her daughter Lyanna marries Arya leaves for Dragonstone with ten initiates to train. Five boys and five girls all orphans. Her son Jon who has been trained as a Faceless Man accompanies her. After two years the Elders come to Dragonstone to inspect the new training facility.

Pleased with Arya and her son they are named Elders themselves and are given full autonomy over the Order of Westeros. Shyla's daughter Dynei joins the order. Every two years Arya leaves Dragonstone to mingle with her family. Eddard is now Lord of Storm's End and Warden of the Stormlands. She visits him first and his wife Joanna, Tyrion's daughter. They have two children already. A son named Gendry and girl named Cassana. Arya stays with them for six months, then she visits her brother Jon in the Capitol. After the six months are up she visits her Uncle and cousins in the Riverlands. Then Arya heads for Winterfell to visit her brother.

During her stay with Sansa Arya receives word that Jacqen H'ghar had been betrayed by a Faceless Man and killed. She travels to Braavos and then hunts down the man who killed him. He dies very painfully and very slowly at her hands. Then Arya returns to Dragonstone, her one regret in life is not being vigilant when it came to Gendry. Part of her wishes that if she could do it all over again, knowing what it would cost, she would have never asked Jacqen to train her.


End file.
